Lo que no leímos
by adegrint8
Summary: Sabemos lo que ocurrió cuando Peeta y Katniss vuelven al Distrito 12 después de la guerra. Pero no leímos los detalles sobre como empezaron a acercarse de nuevo, cómo volvieron con las caricias y los besos. Esta es la historia de lo que a todo el mundo le hubiese gustado leer. Pre-epílogo.
1. Chapter 1

**_CAPÍTULO 1:_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._**

-Has vuelto - le digo

- El doctor Aurelius no me ha dejado salir del Capitolio hasta ayer mismo - responde Peeta-. Por cierto, me pidió que te dijera que no puede fingir eternamente que te está tratando. Tienes que contestar al teléfono.

Tiene buen aspecto. Delgado y lleno de cicatrices de quemaduras, como yo, pero en sus ojos ya no se ve esa mirada turbia y atormentada. Sin embargo, frunce un poco el ceño al examinarme. Me aparto el pelo de los ojos con poco entusiasmo y me doy cuenta de que está apelmazado de tanta suciedad. Me pongo a la defensiva:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Fui al bosque esta mañana y desenterré estos arbustos para ella - responde-. Se me ocurrió que podríamos plantarlos en el lateral de la casa.

Miro los arbustos y los terrones de tierra que les cuelgan de las raíces y contengo el aliento cuando la palabra "rosa" me viene a la cabeza. Estoy a punto de gritarle cosas horribles a Peeta cuando cuerdo el nombre real: son _primroses, _prímulas, la flor que dio nombre a mi hermana. Asiento, corro a casa y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

_Un bonito detalle_, pienso. Y siento como una pequeña chispa intenta hacerse hueco en mi oscuro y deprimido corazón. _Ha vuelto_, _de todos los distritos__ha vuelto al que tantos malos recuerdos debe de traerle. Sin su familia, solo. _Conozco esa sensación, aunque al menos, en la distancia, yo tengo a mi madre.

Haymitch se alegrará de tenerlo de vuelta, siempre se han llevado bien.

En ese momento me doy cuenta del desagradable olor que desprendo, y pienso en la mirada de Peeta al verme. _Debo de estar horrible._No recuerdo haberme duchado mucho desde que volví del Capitolio.

Me preparo la bañera de agua caliente y dejo que el calor me embriague por unos ¿minutos, horas..? No lo sé a ciencia cierta, solo noto que el agua está medio congelada. Quizás hasta me haya dormido.

Me pongo unos pantalones, una camisa, las botas de Cinna y me dispongo a trenzarme el pelo. Cuando veo mi reflejo en el espejo pienso: _Parezco la antigua Katniss_. Si no fuera por los surcos y quemaduras que recorren mi piel, o las ojeras que hace días se instalaron debajo de mis ojos sí que quizás me viera como ella. Desecho la idea de la trenza, esa época ya ha pasado y opto por dejarme el pelo suelto.

Cojo el carcaj, las flechas y mi saco para guardar las por la cocina y cojo una galleta, posiblemente tendrá bastante tiempo porque esta reblandecida.

Me dirijo al bosque, ya era de retomar mi afición a la caza y afrontar que lo pasado, pasado está.

Se me hace raro cazar sola, sin Gale. Y recuerdos esos momentos que pasamos juntos. El no a querido volver aquí, como otras muchas personas del 12 que se han ido a otros distritos. Espero que le vaya bien en el 2. Por un momento el recuerdo de mi hermana oscurece mis buenos pensamientos hacía él, así que los aparato y me dedico a mi tarea.

Está casi anocheciendo cuando vuelvo a mi casa, el rugido de mi estómago me dice que no tengo nada de alimento en el cuerpo y que las ganas de comer han vuelto. De camino a mi casa dirijo mi mirada hacia la de Peeta, las ventanas de abajo están encendidas y sale humo de la chimenea. Por un momento pienso en llamar a su puerta, pero quizás él también necesite su espacio y mi presencia podría incomodarlo.

Cuando estoy subiendo los escalones que llegan a mi puerta veo una pequeña cesta de mimbre con una nota encima, abro la cesta y veo 6 panecillos de queso y 4 magdalenas. El olor que sale de ella me embriaga. Entro en mi casa, dejo las flechas y el carcaj en el recibidor. _Ya no tengo que esconderlo en el hueco de un árbol._Ese pequeño detalle me hace esbozar una sonrisa.

Me dirijo a la cocina para depositar la cesta y mi bolsa de caza con 8 ardillas y 4 conejos dentro. _Mañana la repartiré con Peeta, Haymitch y Sae la Grasienta,_pienso. Es mucha comida para mí y se pone mala enseguida.

Cojo la notita que estaba encima de la cesta y la leo, confirmo lo que ya había sospechado al ver los panecillos y las magdalenas, es de Peeta.

_"Hola. He estado horneando panecillos y magdalenas y he recordado cuanto te gustaban los de queso. Me he pasado por tu casa para dejártelos pero no estabas, supongo que estarás en el bosque. Espero que los disfrutes y que te lo comas todo. Por lo que vi esta mañana se te ha olvidado que COMER es una necesidad. Saludos Peeta._

_Pd: Te he echado de menos."_

Esa última frase me hace sonreír, en realidad toda la nota me ha hecho sonreír. Siempre ahí, pendiente de mí. Me alegra saber que aunque el capitolio intentara arrebatármelo, quizás una parte de Peeta, esté volviendo a ser el mismo de antes.

Vuelvo a leer la última frase: _Te he echado de menos._Eso me hace pensar que tal vez aun podamos ser amigos. Debería estar feliz por ello pero...¿ese término quizás es menos de lo que desearía ser para él? ¿o debería alegrarme porque al menos puedo tener a una parte del antiguo Peeta? Vuelvo a notar el rugido de mi estómago, así que alejo esos pensamientos de mi mente y me dispongo a degustar esos panecillos que pensé que no volvería a comer nunca más.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa noche mis pesadillas vuelven, quizás no con tanta fuerza como antes, pero aun siguen ahí. Pienso en Peeta, a tan pocos metros de mí pero a la vez tan lejos. Echo de menos sus brazos fuertes que me hacían olvidar todo, me hacían sentirme segura.

El también tendrá sus pesadillas, de las que me habló en la gira de la victoria. Aquellas en las que soñaba que yo no estaba. Ha pasado casi un año de aquello, aunque a mí me parece que hayan pasado 5 o 6. Como ha cambiado todo. Me pregunto qué pesadillas le atormentarán ahora, ¿sobre Snow? ¿sobre el capitolio? con todo lo que tuvo que soportar allí...¿o seguirán siendo sobre mi?.

No sé sobre qué hora me duermo, porque no paro de dar vueltas en la cama. Unas cuantas horas después unos golpeteos en la puerta hacen que me despierte.

Me coloco una chaqueta por encima del pijama, supongo que será Sae, normalmente suele traerme el desayuno, sino tiene ningún contratiempo claro. Abro la puerta y lo veo, ahí parado con una cesta en la mano y la sonrisa de siempre. _El chico del pan._

-Vaya, pensé que ya estarías levantada, son cerca de las 10.

_¿Las 10?_ _y yo que pensaba que había dormido poco_.

- Bueno, servicio de desayuno a domicilio - me dice enseñándome la cesta. - Sae no podía venir hoy, le he dicho que no se preocupe, que el desayuno lo pondré yo a partir de ahora. ¿Puedo pasar?, me estoy congelando un poco.

_Dios, que tonta. Ni se me ha ocurrido invitarlo a pasar_. Effie me reñiría por mis modales, o en este caso, la falta de ellos.

- Claro, pasa pasa. - Intento que mi rostro adquiera un ápice de sonrisa y creo que se da cuenta de que es la primera en mucho tiempo.

- Echaba de menos eso, me dice señalándome la boca.

- ¿Cómo? -le pregunto sin entender

- Tu sonrisa, bueno o el intento de sonrisa, más o menos...le falta un poquito más de emoción, pero creo que poco a poco podremos conseguir que vuelva.

Le digo que no he pasado muy buena noche. Eso me hace pensar que quizás quiera volver a dormir conmigo, aunque tal vez le dé miedo que pueda hacerme algo si sufre uno de sus ataques. No sé si aun recuerda esas noches que pasamos juntos, protegiéndonos el uno al otro de nuestras pesadillas.

- ¿Sigues con las pesadillas?- eso responde a mi duda.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mis pesadillas?-Le pregunto cuando deja la cesta encima de la mesa de la cocina y se da media vuelta para buscar en los armarios platos y vasos.

-Si- me dice dándome la espalda - Estos meses de terapia me han hecho recordar muchas cosas, y aunque a veces algunos recuerdos puedan llegar a ponerme nervioso, puedo controlarlos y diferenciar lo que es real de lo que no lo es. El doctor Aurelius me ha dicho que cree que con el tiempo llegaré a ser el de antes, más o menos claro, no creo que pueda volver a ser el Peeta de antes de los primeros juegos - me dice con un deje taciturno en su voz.

Ahora sí que hay en mi cara una sonrisa sincera, la noto. Y él en ese momento se gira para mirarme.

- No sabes cuánto me alegro Peeta. Por ti y por mi claro, porque ya no estaré en peligro de muerte constantemente.- Aunque esto último lo digo en un tono medio en broma, parece que él no lo ha sentido así, porque fijas sus ojos en mí y cruza la cocina sin apartar la mirada. Se detiene a escasos pasos de donde me encuentro.

- Katniss - me dice en tono serio- siento todo el daño que te he hecho, de verdad. - Baja la mirada un poco avergonzado y noto que furioso con él mismo.

- Oh no no, Peeta, no fuiste tú - le digo preocupada levantando su barbilla para que me mire - Fue Snow, fue su estúpido juego - le digo levantando un poco la voz.

- Solo quería destruirme y tú fuiste su arma contra mí. Sería yo la que debería pedirte perdón, a la que tendrías que perdonar. Porque sufriste todo eso por mi culpa. - mi voz se quiebra un poco antes de terminar la frase.

No- me corta poniendo su mano en mi mejilla - tu me has salvado, siempre lo has hecho. El capitolio pensaba que podía cambiarme, que podía jugar con mi mente. Por un momento lo consiguió, pero tus recuerdos no los tengo solo ahí Katniss, tus recuerdos están en mi corazón y con esto - dice señalándose el pecho - el capitolio no ha podido.

Sus palabras me han taladrado el alma - Peeta...- susurro.

El acorta los pasos que nos separan y me abraza, al principio quizás noto un poco de tensión en ellos, pero poco a poco va relajándose quedándonos así hasta que unos golpes en la puerta nos sacan de ese momento íntimo.

Peeta se aparta sonriendo - vaya, con todo esto se me ha olvidado decirte que tenemos invitados para el desayuno.

Me quedo con el ceño fruncido mirando cómo se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre.

- ¿Pensabais libraros ya de mi? - Haymitch trae su petaca en la mano, parece que los meses que paso en el capitolio sobrio no han surtido efecto. - Por cierto - me dedica una amplia sonrisa y me señala hacia la puerta que Peeta aun mantiene abierta - He traído visita.

Me quedo mirando la puerta con curiosidad y veo a Effie pasar por ella, sin su peluca, sin sus adornos extravagantes del capitolio. Con su pelo rubio recogido en un moño y un traje celeste con abrigo a juego.

Le da un abrazo corto a Peeta, eso me hace suponer que ya se habían visto antes y después se acerca a mí efusivamente con una amplia sonrisa. - ¡Ay, queridos!, que alegría me da veros. El equipo se ha vuelto a reunir - dice con un pequeño gritito.

Por un momento la miro suspicaz y con un deje de inseguridad le pregunto mientras me dejo abrazar por ella. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ha pasado algo?

Ella me mire y sonríe - ¡Oh no! - me responde notando la preocupación en mi cara, tranquila Katniss. Solo necesitaba salir del capitolio. Ahora que todo está más tranquilo, que no tengo que llevar seguridad de un sitio a otro y sin juegos del hambre, me siento un poco...aburrida. Por la mirada que nos dirige parece un poco avergonzada. Así que - posando los ojos en Haymitch - lo llamé hace un par de días para informarle de mi visita. Y esboza una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-¿Dónde vas a quedarte? - le pregunto.

- Oh, en casa de Haymitch - me responde con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces me vuelvo hacia Haymitch para encontrármelo colocando vasos y cubiertos en la mesa.

-¿Segura que quieres quedarte en su casa? no creo que sea muy sano para ti - le comento bajando un poco la voz para que solo quede entre Effie, Peeta y yo.

- Ei- escucho decir a Haymitch detrás de nosotros, por lo visto tiene un oído muy agudo - mi casa está perfectamente.

- ¿ah sí? - le pregunto. Las veces que he estado en su casa su aspecto era más parecido a una pocilga que a un hogar.

- Si, y para que lo comprobéis vosotros mismos, esta noche os invito a cenar. - Nos dice con una amplia sonrisa.

No sé si será cosa mía, pero lo noto ¿sobrio?, aunque lleva su petaca en el bolsillo del pantalón, no he visto que le haya dado ningún trago todavía.

Nos sentamos todos a la mesa, esta vez Peeta se ha superado. Hay bollos de todas las clases (además de los de queso, claro) chocolate caliente y unas pastitas que ha traído Effie del capitolio.

Nos cuenta como van las cosas por allí, las ostentaciones han desaparecido. Están intentando repoblar uno a uno los distritos para que puedan enriquecerse y abastecerse por sí mismos. Nos cuenta que la semana que vine vendrán trenes con suministros y aviones con voluntarios para ayudar en la repoblación. Van a construir un nuevo distrito 12.

- Me gustaría volver a reconstruir la panadería de mis padres - dice Peeta, está mirando hacia su plato y parece que le ha costado mucho decir eso. Pongo mi mano sobre la suya por debajo de la mesa y le digo - Es muy buena idea, eres el mejor panadero.

El me mira sonriente y aprieta mi mano con la suya.

Pues chico - le dice Haymitch - yo no tengo ningún problema en ayudarte con ello. Todos le miramos con cara de asombro. ¿Haymitch quiere colaborar?. El se da cuenta de las miradas.

Se saca la petaca que aun lleva en el pantalón y la pone encima de la mesa.

- ¿Veis esto? - se levanta de la mesa, coge la petaca y la echa en la basura.

- ¡Haymitch! exclama Effie. Peeta, ella y yo nos miramos asustados.

-Se acabaron las borracheras -nos dice orgulloso - eso no quita que algún día me beba alguna que otra copita - pero voy afrontar esta nueva etapa por la que tanta gente ha luchado y para eso necesito estar sobrio.

Effie se levanta de la mesa y lo abraza. Peeta y yo nos miramos conteniendo la risa cuando Haymitch le devuelve el abrazo de manera tensa.

Ella vuelve a su sitio, coge la mano de Haymitch y le dice - me alegro por ti, eres mejor persona cuando estas sobrio.

Peeta y yo nos reímos y vemos como Haymitch esboza una amplia sonrisa de superioridad y por un momento noto la conexión entre él y Effie.

_¿Podría ser?_ me pregunto, no sé si Peeta también se habrá dado cuenta, pero apuesto a que Effie tiene mucho que ver en el comportamiento de Haymitch.

El desayuno transcurre hablando sobre los cambios que se han dado desde el capitolio. Cuando acabamos Peeta y yo nos ponemos a fregar los cubiertos.

- Vamos a ir a la ciudad a hacer unas compras - nos dijo Effie emocionada - ¡nos veremos esta noche entonces!

- Katniss - me dice Peeta una vez que Haymitch ha cerrado la puerta-voy a ir a ver la panadería de mis padres. Su tono es apagado. - Quiero ver lo que ha quedado o si puedo recuperar algo.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - le pregunto. No quiero molestarle, pero tampoco quiero que pase por ese mal trago solo.

- Si a ti no te importa - me dice esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - me gustaría.

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla. Noté como se tensó al contacto de mis labios, pero vi como su mirada era más de sorpresa que de otra cosa. Por un momento no llegué a pensar en las consecuencia que ese gesto podría haberme traído, no sabía cuánto acercamiento podía soportar el. Le dije que iba a ducharme y vestirme.

Sin pensarlo me toque los labios, durante los últimos dos años habíamos compartido muchos besos, algunos más reales que otros. Egoístamente, al menos por mi parte, los primeros habían sido parte de un teatro, de un juego. No sabía que yo era tan importante para él, que todo lo que había pasado en los primeros juegos si lo sintió, mis besos, mis caricias, mis abrazos...

Cuando volvimos al distrito después de aquello descubrió que había jugado con sus sentimientos. Pero gracias a ello habíamos salido ilesos, su amor nos había salvado a ambos. Pasamos meses sin hablarnos, casi sin vernos, aunque como dijo Peeta una vez, estábamos solo a 23 metros. Pero en la gira de la victoria y en los segundos juegos todo cambio. Sí, volvíamos con el cuento de los amantes trágicos, pero algo en mi ya no era lo mismo. Hasta ese momento Gale era el único por el que, de alguna forma, pensaba que podía permitirme tener unos sentimientos, pero yo me negaba a la idea de tener hijos, por lo que no podía plantearme un futuro egoísta con él, pues conozco sus ganas de querer formar una familia. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de cuánto me importaba Peeta, no solo por ser mi compañero en los Juegos, por haberme salvado la vida más de una vez y por la conexión que siempre había sentido hacia él, sino por el mero hecho de que sus abrazos, de sus noches a mi lado durante mis pesadillas o sus besos, significaban más de lo que hasta entonces Gale había significado para mí. Cuando el capitolio lo secuestró pensé que lo perdía, entonces volvió, pero con sus ataques de ira hacia mi pensé que era el final, que no lo recuperaría. Pensé que sería más fácil intentarlo con Gale, era y es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Sus besos me hacían sentir bien, pero quizás no era el mismo hambre que me hacían sentir los de Peeta. Cuando hace 2 meses volví sola del capitolio pensé que acabaría como Haymitch, solitaria y tal vez también rodeada de botellas de alcohol, quien sabe. Mi vida no tenía sentido, había perdido tantas cosas, que sentí mi corazón vacio de todo tipo de sentimiento. Pero cuando lo vi ayer en la puerta con las prímulas, supe que una parte de mi seguía con él, que podía haber algo más allá de ese futuro vacio.

No sé si estoy preparada para soltarle todo esto, porque ni yo misma sabría como explicárselo. Nunca se me ha dado bien hablar de mis sentimientos y si su amor por mí seguirá aun ahí, después de que el capitolio tratara de ponerlo en mi contra. Si podrá soportar mi cercanía, si volveré a tener sus brazos para protegerme de las pesadillas o la caricia de sus besos. Si controlará sus impulsos de matarme o tendré que conformarme solo con ser su compañera de distrito, su vecina, su amiga.

Termino de secarme un poco el pelo y me lo vuelvo a dejar suelto, cuando bajo las escaleras lo veo delante de la ventana, con las manos en los bolsillos y aprovecho para deleitarme observando su espalda ancha y sus pantalones perfectamente ajustados a su cuerpo. Mi corazón da un vuelco y noto que mis mejillas van adquiriendo un tono rojo cuando de repente se gira y me pilla mirándolo desde el último escalón.

¿Nos vamos? - me dice con una media sonrisa.

- Claro - le contesto devolviéndosela. Pienso entonces en las palabras de Haymitch hace casi un año. "Ni viviendo cien vidas llegarías a merecerte a ese chico". Y ahora lo sabía. No sé si estaría preparada para darle un futuro, una familia.


	3. Chapter 3

Salimos de mi casa y nos dirigimos hacia la ciudad, dónde estaba la panadería de la familia de Peeta. Aunque en estos meses se ha trabajado mucho en la reconstrucción y retirada de escombros y cenizas, aun quedan rastros de lo que fue el distrito 12, meses atrás. La gente ha cambiado, se les nota felices, relajados. Los niños juegan en la calle, y los mayores los observan con alegría. La alegría de saber que los tiempos de los juegos del hambre ya han terminado.

Noto que nos miran y algunos hasta se paran a saludarnos. No había vuelto a pisar la ciudad desde que vine a comprobar la inexistencia del distrito, cuando el 13 aprobó mi visita. Recuerdo las cenizas, los cuerpos y restos que inundaban las calles. Peeta, a mi lado, nota que mi cara a cambiado.

- ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta preocupado.

- Si, solo es que hacía tiempo que no paseaba por aquí. No me he dejado ver mucho después de regresar del capitolio.

-No te has dejado ver nada - me dice Peeta con una media sonrisa. Intento devolvérsela, pero al final solo logro que me salga una mueca extraña en la cara. El me mira y me da un apretón en la mano - Ya te irás acostumbrando- me dice.

Llegamos a la panadería, bueno, a lo poco que ha quedado de ella. Ya no hay puerta, ni ventanas y el tejado se ha reducido a una pequeña parte. Recuerdo entonces a Prim y a mí observando desde los cristales los bollos de nueces, las magdalenas de fresas y las tartas de chocolate. Siento una angustia en mi interior. Giro la cabeza hacia la derecha y observo a Peeta, su semblante es triste y su cara parece transmitir mil sensaciones de dolor. Le aprieto la mano como él había hecho antes conmigo. -Estoy aquí ¿vale?, si te apetece podemos volver mañana.

El me mira y por unos segundos veo la sombra de la duda en su mirada, pero me devuelve el apretón de manos y me dice:

-No, tengo que ser fuerte. Se lo debo a mi familia. Y esto es algo de lo que no puedo huir, así que cuanto antes mejor.

Me quedo en la puerta mientras el sube lo poco que queda de los tres escalones que llevaban a la puerta y avanza hacia lo que fue su panadería. Me paro en la puerta, detrás de él. La última vez que vine aquí fue después de los primeros juegos, a por una tarta de fresas para el cumpleaños de mi madre. Olía a pan recién hecho, a vainilla, canela... Ahora todo es distinto, huele a viejo, a destrucción.

Veo que Peeta se agacha y recoge un retrato que hay tirado en el suelo, junto a lo que meses atrás había sido una de sus vitrinas repletas de dulces de todo tipo. Me pongo a su lado y miro la foto. El cristal está roto, pero la foto se ha conservado bien. En ella salen los padres de Peeta, con él y sus hermanos en la puerta de la panadería.

- Nos la hicieron unos meses antes de los primeros juegos. Mi padre encontró la cámara en el sótano de mi casa. Por lo visto había sido un regalo de su abuelo y pensaba que la había perdido. Se alegró tanto que aquel día estuvo echándole fotos a los dulces, postres y a nosotros.

Noto la angustia en su voz, su mirada se ha vuelto oscura y por un segundo me preparo por si esto le hace sufrir un ataque. Nota que mi cara se ha puesto rígida, esboza una triste sonrisa y me dice:

-No te preocupes Katniss, el tratamiento del doctor Aurelius fue duro pero efectivo. Mis flashbacks se reducen recuerdos con brillos a los que casi ya no puedo acceder.

- Perdón, es que tus ojos habían cambiado de repente y...

No me dejó terminar de hablar porque noté su abrazo y su barbilla en mi mejilla. _Que mala persona soy_, pensé, _tenía que haber sido yo la que le hubiese dado el abrazo y no haberme alejado._

De pronto me suelta, se pone de pie y me ayuda a incorporarme.

- No quiero alargar mucho esto - me dice.

Vuelve a ir delante de mí examinándolo todo, yo le sigo, observando cada detalle que ahora son solo cenizas, polvo y suciedad. Entramos en una sala más allá de las vitrinas, supongo que serían donde estaban los hornos del pan. Lo único que se conserva son las siluetas de dos hornos grandes. En la sala también se puede percibir, porque los escombros no dejan ver más allá, una cámara frigorífica y una cocina no muy grande.

Peeta se queda en medio de la habitación y me mira.

Aquí es dónde mi padre y yo hacíamos el pan, mientras mi madre en la cocina iba horneando los pasteles. En este lado - me señala a mi derecha - había una mesa alargada donde se dejaban los pasteles y dulces para decorarlos. Esperaba ansioso que mi madre los sacara del horno y me sentaba aquí mientras lo hacía inventando nuevas formas de decoración, nuevos sabores...Lo oigo suspirar - Quizás no supe valorar lo que tenía y cuando uno lo pierde es cuando se da cuenta. Mi madre y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien. Siempre me estaba quejando de mis hermanos, sobre todo del mayor, que estaba siempre gastándome bromas y burlándose de mí. El día que salí elegido en la cosecha mi madre me abrazó y solo me susurró un "buena suerte hijo". En cambio mi padre me dijo estaba orgulloso de mí, que intentara mantenerme con vida, que podría conseguirlo y que...

-¿qué? - le insto para que siga.

- Y que cuidara de ti. Al ver que mi cara se torna de sorpresa me sigue contando. - Es por lo de tu madre supongo, lo de que estaba enamorado de ella. Por eso a mi madre nunca le has caído muy bien. No quiero ni imaginarme la cara que puso mi madre cuando te declaré mi amor - me dice con amago de sonrisa. - Cuando volvimos, me recibió con un simple beso en la mejilla y en esos meses hasta los segundos juegos solo me dirigía la palabra cuando estábamos en la panadería. Los echo de menos.

Peeta se queda mirando el retrato y noto como una lágrima empieza a deslizarse por su mejilla. Ahora soy más rápida y soy yo la que lo abraza. - No te preocupes - le susurro apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro, estarán muy orgullosos de ti. Eres un gran panadero y una persona maravillosa - .Me separo un poco de él y le seco las lágrimas con mis dedos. El me sonríe y me da un beso en la frente.

Gracias - me dice cuando se separa. Yo aun siento la suavidad que han dejado en mi frente los labios de Peeta. Intento alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. _No quiero pensar en esto ahora._

-No hay nada que agradecer, solo quiero compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Me agarra de la mano y me dice:

- No tienes nada que compensarme, me has salvado la vida varias veces. Así que todo está ya más que compensado.

Da la vuelta para volvernos cuando me fijo en otra sala más pequeña que está al lado de la cocina, es el único lugar donde el techo si se ha conservado un poco.

-¿Qué es aquello Peeta? - le pregunto. El mira hacia donde señalo y exclama: -¡La despensa!, casi me olvidaba de ella- y me conduce hacía ella sin soltarme de la mano.

Entra apartando unos ladrillos y trozos de madera y me deja el hueco libre, con el tejado y sin luz solo se ve por la luz que entra por la puerta. Aun se conservan los sacos de harina, las especias para el pan, cajas con moldes y sacos grandes de lo que parece ser cacao en polvo y vainilla.

- Esto está en buen estado- Le digo- pero no creo que podamos llevárnoslo todo.

-No te preocupes, después vendré con la carretilla y le pediré a Haymitch que me ayude con la suya. Habrá que aprovecharse de él ahora que ha decido colaborar - me dice con una amplia sonriendo. - Parece que encontrar la despensa en buen estado lo ha alegrado un poco. - ¿Sabes? - me dice empujando una puerta que está al final de la despensa y que con la oscuridad no había llegado a ver. La abre de golpe y veo que se comunica con la parte de atrás de la panadería, dónde tenían la cerca con los cerdos. - Mi hermano mayor traía a las chicas aquí. Toda conquista de él pasaba por la despensa .

- ¿Y tú has traído a alguna conquista aquí? - Intento que suene en tono de burla, pero al final me sale atropelladamente y con un poco de desdén en mi voz. _No he debido preguntarle eso._

De pronto se pone serio y se acerca a mí. Dudo si retroceder un poco, aunque tampoco es que haya mucho hueco para ello o quedarme donde estoy y esperar que mi comentario no le haya molestado. Elijo lo segundo, porque noto que mi espalda ya roza un poco con una de las baldas que ha sobrevivido en la pared.

Cuando está a centímetros de mi cara acerca su boca a mi oído y me susurra.

- Pensé que ya te había dejado claro en todo este tiempo que yo solo he tenido ojos para una persona.

Sus palabras rozan mi oído provocándome un leve cosquilleo, y no solo físicamente, también lo noto en mi estómago.

- En fin, volvamos que tengo mucho que hacer - me dice cuando se aparta como si no hubiese pasado nada. Yo aun estoy procesando lo que ha pasado dentro. Salimos por la puerta que da a la parte de atrás de la panadería para no volver a dar la vuelta. Veo que lleva la foto en la mano.

Le sigo sin decir nada. Necesito cazar, necesito despejarme.

El camino de vuelta se me hace más largo, ya sea por el momento incómodo que he pasado en la despensa, porque mis cosquillas aun siguen en mi estómago o porque no esperaba sentirme así de débil a su lado. Por fin llegamos a la aldea de los vencedores, le digo que voy a ir al bosque un rato.

- No te olvides que tienes que comer eh - me dice muy serio. - Y esta noche tenemos la cena. ¿Te busco o nos vemos en casa de Haymitch?

Rápidamente le digo que lo veo en casa de Haymitch, que no sé cuánto tardaré en el bosque y que quiero recoger cosas en mi casa._ Pamplinas_, pienso, pero mi reacción con su acercamiento me ha afectado más de lo que pensaba.

El me mira con el ceño fruncido, creo que no se lo ha creído mucho.

- Vale, como quieras. Nos vemos a las 8 entonces.

Me despido con una sonrisa que más bien me sale bastante tensa y cuando estoy a punto de entrar en mi casa a buscar el arco y el carcaj oigo que me llama. Me vuelvo para ver que se ha acercado un poco a mi casa.

- Ten cuidado ¿vale? - me dice muy serio - no quiero tener que perderme a los nuevos amantes trágicos del distrito 12 por ir en tu busca.

Le respondo que no se preocupe, que no le estropearé la función y cierro la puerta.

Respiro hondo. _Cazar, cazar, cazar_. Es en lo único que quiero pensar. Como no falta mucho para la hora de comer, meto en una bolsa algunos panes que han sobrado del desayuno y unas cuantas galletas de Effie. Comeré en el bosque, así no tendré que volver hasta la tarde.

Dos horas después, estoy sentada con la espalda apoyada en un roble. Con la bolsa de caza llena de ardillas me dispongo a comer los bollitos que trajo Peeta esta mañana. Desde que he llegado no le he dado muchas vueltas a lo que pasó en la panadería. Lo que me gusta de Peeta es que es sincero, y conmigo siempre lo ha sido, incluso cuando se ha tratado de sus sentimientos hacia mí.

No ha tenido reparos en decirme una palabra bonita, o mostrarme su corazón tal cual es. Al principio pensé que su comportamiento era parte del teatro que habíamos montado, que nos desenvolvíamos muy bien. Los momentos con él, aunque fueran parte de ese teatro nunca me han hecho sentir mal. El beso en la cueva me provocó cosas que no esperaba y me dejé llevar por él, no por cientos de cámaras, aun sabiendo que lo hice para conseguir patrocinadores. Al principio dudé de él, de que todo fuera una estrategia para matarme. En los segundos juegos salvarle era mi prioridad, darle esa vida que él merecía, por encima de la mía. Todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos en los juegos anteriores no había hecho más que incrementar la conexión que siempre había tenido con él. Cuando en la playa él me dijo que nadie lo necesitaba sentí como una parte de mi reclamaba esa necesidad. Y cuando me lancé a besarlo no fue parte de ningún juego, sino porque lo necesitaba.

Aun puedo sentir ese beso, mi estómago reclamando más y sus labios ardiendo junto a los míos. En ese momento noté que esa conexión era mucho más. Que el amor de Peeta me hacía sentir viva.

Después de la guerra, el tiempo que estuve sola en el distrito y el que pase encerrada después de lo de Coin pensé que mi corazón se había olvidado de aquello. Que el amor de Peeta no era suficiente para combatir todo ese dolor que sentía. Me auto convencí de que ya no podría sentirme así, quizás con Gale hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad, aunque lo que pasara con Prim haya borrado todo sentimiento romántico que hubiera podido tener alguna vez hacía él. Pensé que Peeta había cambiado, que el capitolio había conseguido borrar todo rastro de lo que un día hubo entre nosotros. Sus noches a mi lado, sus besos o simplemente dejándose llevar por lo que sentía. Si en algo es bueno Peeta, aparte de en su fuerza claro, es en el don de palabra. De eso él es un experto. Habría sido un gran sinsajo.

Hoy, en la despensa, he vuelto a ver al Peeta de antes, al que no le importaba dejarme ver sus sentimientos. Y eso me ha asustado, porque yo he vuelto a sentirme como en la playa, expuesta a él y débil. Porque el amor te hace sentirte así y no me gusta. Ahora no hay guerras, no hay juegos no hay nada que nos pueda separar o por lo que luchar. Eso me asusta porque puedo volver a sentir sin miedo a perderlo. Nunca se me ha dado bien hacer amigos o hablar con la gente. ¿Cómo voy a poder dejarme llevar por lo que siento si ni siquiera pude darle las gracias por lo del pan?. Nunca he estado en esa situación con nadie, ni siquiera con Gale. Sus besos eran dulces y sus labios suaves, pero no conseguían remover en mi interior lo que los besos de Peeta provocaban.

Empiezo a sentir escalofríos y me doy cuenta que debe ser tarde porque el sol ha desaparecido. Recojo las cosas y voy de vuelta a casa. Cuando llego a la aldea no puedo evitar mirar hacia la casa de Peeta, las luces están encendidas. Por un momento se me pasa por la cabeza ir a verlo ¿para qué? no lo sé. Pero como no tengo una excusa buena decido mejor seguir hacía mi casa y esperar hasta la cena para verlo._ No puedo creer que esté comportándome así,_ pienso, _esta no soy yo._


	4. Chapter 4

AA las 8 y 10 me encuentro llamando a la puerta de la casa de Haymitch, me he pasado 10 minutos de la hora, pero es que he tenido que enfrentarme al gran dilema de _"¿qué me voy a poner?"_

Nunca me ha preocupado eso. Mi prioridad ha sido siempre estar cómoda, sobre todo para cazar; salvo en momentos cumbres como la cosecha o en los eventos de los juegos. Me daba igual que lo que llevara puesto fuera bonito o feo, gris o negro. Pero cuando esta tarde salí de la ducha y me dirigí a mi armario, por primera vez la ropa que veía no me agradaba ni me parecía lo bastante apropiada para la cena. A excepción de dos vestidos que mi madre me había dejado para la cosecha, y tres vestidos que Cinna me hizo para la gira de la victoria, lo demás eran pantalones y chalecos tristes.

Miré los vestidos, pero éstos me parecieron demasiados elegantes. Así que decidí ir al armario de mi madre. Desde que murió mi padre dejó de arreglarse, por lo que supuse que poco iba a encontrar ahí. A primera vista todo era de colores oscuros y apagados, pero en una esquinita del armario encontré 4 vestidos más alegres. Si, recuerdo a mi madre con alguno de éstos cuando salía a cenar con mi padre algunas noches. Me decido por uno verde oscuro de manga larga. _Me pondré el abrigo encima. _Me vuelvo a dejar el pelo suelto como llevo haciendo estos días y al salir de mi casa me detengo a mirarme en el espejo. Últimamente creo que me detengo en ellos demasiado. Se me cruza por la mente que quizás vaya demasiado arreglada, _solo es una cena_, pienso. Pero por otro lado ya es hora de dejar atrás a la antigua Katniss y afrontar esta etapa nueva de otra manera. _¿No es malo pensar en una misma no?_ Total tampoco es que tenga mucha gente ya en la que pensar. _¿Y Peeta? ¿le gustará a él o preferirá a la antigua Katniss? Por dios, para que tantas vueltas a todo. ¿Es que ahora me importa la opinión de los demás?._ Pues por lo visto la de Peeta sí.

Cuando Haymitch abre la puerta veo su cara de desconcierto. _¿Me he pasado con el vestido? ¿el maquillaje? ¿acaso traigo las zapatillas de casa? _Mis ojos se dirigen hacía mis pies por un segundo cuando lo noto mirarme de arriba abajo.

- ¿Que le has hecho a la aburrida Katniss del distrito 12? - su cara de desconcierto pasa a ser de burla y haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que pase, me dirijo al comedor.

Lo noto reírse detrás de mí.

- Como sigas así- le advierto -me vuelvo a mi casa y ¡que le den a tu cena!

- ¡Que desilusión! acabo de comprobar que la "dulce" Katniss de siempre sigue debajo de esa belleza.

Lo ignoro mientras veo cómo me vuelve a dirigir una sonrisa burlona. Me detengo a ver la casa, _está... limpia y huele... ¿bien?_. Ya no hay basura tirada por el suelo ni botellas de alcohol encima de cada mueble. Por lo visto no soy yo la única que se ha planteado el cambio.

Cuando entramos en el salón, veo a Peeta conversando con Effie. Al notar nuestros pasos han levantado la cabeza hacia nosotros. Effie salta de la silla como un resorte y mientras viene hacia dónde estoy la escucho dar grititos sobre lo guapa que estoy, "que vestido más bonito" o "¿pero que te ha pasado?". _¿Tan rara me veo?._ Después de un pequeño achuchón puedo ver que Peeta sigue mirándome y veo su boca ligeramente abierta. Cuando se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando la cierra de golpe y veo como me dedica una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Vaya! - me dice cuando estoy sentándome en la mesa frente a él - ¿quién es la bella dama que nos acompaña hoy en la cena? - y me guiña un ojo al más puro estilo de Finnick._ Oh Finnick, no debo pensar en él ahora_. Intento a alejar los pensamientos tristes que me han venido a la cabeza. Haymitch y Effie le ríen la gracia y yo noto un calorcillo en la cara que me hace pensar que tengo que estar coloradísima.

- Dejadlo ya ¿no? - les digo mirándolos a los tres - Vais a conseguir que vuelva a mi casa a cambiarme. - veo que sus caras se han vuelto serias y sigo - Sólo quería dejar un poco atrás lo que fui y centrarme en lo que puedo ser ahora. Aceptar esta nueva etapa. - Esto último lo digo casi en un susurro y como me siento observada, no se me ocurre otra cosa que bajar la cabeza hacía mi plato aun vacio.

- ¡Ay Katniss! - me dice Effie - no tienes que argumentar nada. Toda mujer debe cuidarse y quererse. Si tú has decido hacerlo aunque sea un poco, sabes que estamos contigo. Eres preciosa y tienes que sacarle partido a eso.

-Ya te has preocupado bastante todos estos años por los demás, es hora de que te preocupes por ti. - me apremia Haymitch.

Miro a Peeta, aun no ha dicho nada. No sé si me ve ridícula, estúpida o un sinfin de cosas más. Pero una vez más, sus palabras vuelven a poner mis pensamientos patas arriba.

- Espero que deseches la idea de ir a tu casa a cambiarte sino tendría que sacarte de allí a rastras - su sonrisa me envuelve, apoya los codos en la mesa y sin dejar de mirarme me dice: - Por mi puedes quedarte con ese vestido puesto tooooda la vida.

- Espero que no, por muy guapa que esté - gracias Haymitch por romper ese momento incómodo que se ha creado entre los dos, porque no habría sabido que contestarle. - Sería muy poco higiénico.

Veo como Peeta me sonríe y yo me paso toda la cena intentando no mirarlo.

Estos comentarios de él me recuerdan a los juegos, claro que allí pensaba que actuaba. Aquí todo es real. Soy consciente de que Peeta lleva toda la cena mirándome. Yo me distraigo mirando cómo se desenvuelven Effie y Haymitch. "Déjame que te ayude", "No te preocupes que ya lo hago yo" sonrisas por aquí, miradas por allá. Y si eso fuera poco, qué decir de la casa. Buena comida, casa ordenada. Así que me dispongo a sacar un poco a la antigua "dulce" Katniss a pasear.

- Vaya Haymitch. ¿qué ha sido de la pocilga que tenías antes aquí? - cuando me mira serio y veo que va a contestar me dirijo a Effie - ¿Qué has hecho con él Effie? - Ella me mira un poco...¿sonrojada?

- Haymitch está dispuesto a cambiar y nada mejor que empezar con una buena limpieza. - y a continuación ambos intentan evitar la mirada del otro.

- Ya, claro - digo no muy convencida. ¿Es cosa mía o aquí está ocurriendo algo raro?.

Por primera vez desde que empezó la cena me atrevo a mirar a Peeta como buscando información al respecto y él me susurra con una sonrisa burlona: "después te cuento".

Durante la cena Peeta nos ha estado contando los planes que tiene para la panadería. Ha llamado al Capitolio para que le manden los materiales necesarios para tirarla y volver a reconstruirla. Esta semana se pondrá a buscar ayudantes para la tarea. Cuando acabamos el postre, Haymitch y Effie se levantan para llevar los platos a la cocina. Me levanto detrás de ellos para colaborar un poco, pero Peeta se sienta a mi lado reteniéndome por el brazo. Le miro interrogante cuando acerca su cara un poco a la mía.

- Dime que tienes más vestidos de esos en tu casa.

- ¿Cómo? - lo miro con el ceño fruncido sin entender nada.

Se aparta un poco más para mirarme fijamente y me dice: - No sabes cuánto va ayudar la visión tuya de hoy con ese vestido a ahuyentar mis pesadillas de esta noche, y quizás las del resto de la semana.

Ahora es mi boca la que se desencaja y no muy disimuladamente. Él solo me mira triunfante con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia en la cara. Ya sé a lo que está jugando. Se ha dado cuenta de lo que sus comentarios provocan en mí y sólo quiere verme nerviosa.

Le dirijo una mirada seria mientras él sigue sonriéndome. Se levanta y vuelve a su sitio. No puedo dejar que él me afecte tanto. _¿O si quiero dejarlo?_

Cuando Effie y Haymitch vuelven, un tiempo que a mí se me hace eterno, Peeta tiene los brazos cruzados mirándome y yo intentando evitar sus ojos.

-¡ Veo que os estáis divirtiendo eh! - nos dice Haymitch en un tono irónico.

La noche pasa sin más novedades, después de la cena Peeta y yo nos quedamos un rato hablando con ellos. Peeta está bromeando con Effie sobre las cualidades de Haymitch en la cocina cuando me detengo a observarlo. Está realmente guapo hoy, lleva un pantalón marrón y un chaleco burdeos. Se ha remangado un poco las mangas porque al lado de la chimenea hace bastante calor. Observo su perfil, su pelo rubio, sus pestañas que siempre me han fascinado. Esa naturalidad con la que habla y esa risa que aunque pocas veces he escuchado me parece uno de los mejores sonidos que alguna vez haya oído.

_Mierda._ Ha vuelto su cara de repente hacía mí y me ha pillado en pleno análisis facial. Como seguro que ha notado que lo estaba mirando, vuelve a regalarme una de esas sonrisas que aunque las detesto, al final me termino dando cuenta de que es porque me parecen de lo más irresistibles.

No participo mucho de la conversación, la verdad, me encuentro absorta conmigo misma y mis pensamientos y con eso tengo bastante. Después de una media hora Peeta se pone en pie.

-Bueno familia, creo que se hace tarde y mañana quiero ir a resolver lo del tema de los ayudantes. Así que Haymitch tenemos trabajo eh. Te recogeré sobre las 10, ¿te viene bien?

Haymitch asiente y se levanta.

Entonces Peeta me mira.- ¿Tu te quedas Katniss? Es una simple pregunta, pero noto en sus ojos un brillo extraño. _¿Expectación?._

Me levanto y le digo que no, me voy también. Nos dirigimos los cuatro hacia la puerta, nos despedimos de Effie y Haymitch y decide acompañarme a casa. No creo que me pierda estando a pocos metros de la suya, pero no me quejo.

Una vez fuera siento mi cuerpo temblar, no sé si será el frio en contraste con el calor que hacía en la casa o el silencio que vuelve a interponerse entre Peeta y yo.

- Por cierto - le digo intentado romper un poco el hielo y mirándolo - me tienes que contar sobre lo de Effie y Haymitch, que me has tenido toda la noche en ascuas. - intento sonar un poco enfadada.

Cuando posa sus ojos en mi, noto que desde que me pilló mirándole en casa de Haymitch algo ha cambiado en su mirada. Me da miedo exponerme tanto a él. No soy débil, nunca lo he sido y no quiero que el mero hecho de sentirme confundida hacía él cambie eso. _¿Confundida?. Confundida estaba quizás hace un año ahora estoy...¡no, no, no, no!._ No más vueltas a eso.

-...y nada te lo vuelvo a decir cuando me estés prestando atención. - es lo único que he podido escuchar de lo que me ha dicho.

- ¿Qué? - _vale, ahora creerá que paso de él_. - perdona, estaba pensando.

- Espero que por lo menos valiera la pena para no prestarme atención. - al principio creo que se ha molestado, pero cuando llega a los escalones que suben a mi casa se detiene para volverse y mirarme con una media sonrisa en la cara. - Si quieres que te lo cuente tendrás que invitarme a pasar, no es que sea un cara dura - añade cuando nota el cambio en mi cara - es que podríamos sufrir una hipotermia si te lo tengo que contar aquí fuera.

_Oh, que estúpida soy._ Por un momento mi mente ha divagado con pensamientos extraños, recuerdos de besos, caricias y un largo etcétera.

- Pensé que tenías prisas en madrugar mañana. - le digo pasando por su lado para meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. La empujo para abrirla pero creo que está un poco atascada. _Vaya, lo que me faltaba._ De pronto noto a Peeta detrás de mí. Siento su pecho pegado a mi espalda y apoya una mano en la puerta mientras noto el calor de su cara a poco centímetros de mi mejilla.

- Quizás no me importe trasnochar un poco por ti. - Y con un empujoncito de su mano en la puerta ésta al fin cede y entramos.

Una vez dentro todo se vuelve más incómodo, no por su parte, se nota que la situación lo divierte, sino por la mía. Intento mantener las distancias. Se va hacia la chimenea para encenderla y yo le digo que voy a subir un momento a cambiarme de ropa.

- ¡Espera! - me detengo y me vuelvo hacia él. Veo que se ha levantado y esta mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? - su mirada es intensa, como evaluándome. Las manos empiezan a sudarme.

- Quiero observarte por última vez con ese vestido. - de nuevo esa sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

Chasqueo la lengua y me dirijo hacia las escaleras, pero de nuevo me llama.

- Por cierto Katniss, por si se me ha pasado decírtelo esta noche...Estás preciosa - y como si nada se vuelve hacía la chimenea y sigue con lo que estaba haciendo.

Y yo me quedo allí plantada, quieta._ Muévete_, me digo. Pero mi cuerpo está engarrotado. He sobrevivido a dos juegos del hambre y a una guerra. ¿Pero cómo voy a sobrevivir a esto?. Por un momento lo otro me parece insignificante a lado de esto. Sus comentarios y halagos siempre me han hecho sentir incómoda, no porque me molestaran, sino por el mero hecho de que sus palabras me afectasen más de lo que yo quería o de una manera en la que no pudiera corresponderle. Pero ahora, libre de toda guerra, de todos los problemas y de todo cuánto hemos pasado me doy cuenta de que no voy a poder evitarlo eternamente. Que la sola idea de pensar que está esperándome abajo hace que mi mente se aventure a pensar en cosas que no debo pensar. Mañana hablaré con Haymitch, no es el más indicado para estos temas, pero nos conoce a los dos y su sinceridad, a veces hiriente, es la única que puede liberarme de esta guerra interna.

Me pongo un pantalón y un chaleco, nada llamativo, no quiero volver a pasar por lo de antes con el vestido.

Cuando bajo está esperándome sentado en el sofá.

Y me acomodo a su lado, bueno, más bien en la otra esquina del sofá.

- Soy toda oídos - le digo.

Se acomoda en el sofá dándole la espalda a la chimenea y con su vista puesta en mí.

- Ahí te va a llegar poco el calor de la chimenea, espera - se levanta y me tienda una manta que hay doblada en el otro sofá_. Siempre tan atento_, pienso. Y me la echa por encima. - Bueno pues el caso es que esta mañana, cuando fui con Haymitch de nuevo a la panadería para recoger lo de la despensa estuvimos hablando de diversos temas. Y entre ellos salió el tema de Effie. Le dije en plan de broma que hacían muy buena pareja y eso. Entonces dejó la carretilla en el suelo y se volvió hacía mi de pronto, yo pensé que me iba a pegar. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijo: "creo que es demasiada mujer para mí y si por alguna remota casualidad tuviese alguna posibilidad no me acuerdo de cortejar a una dama". ¡Cortejar! me dice. ¿Pero en qué época vive? - Peeta empieza a reírse y al final me contagia la risa a mí. Sigue contando emocionado - Bueno pues poco a poco me fue reconociendo que le gustaba pero que ella después de todo lo que había pasado, de sus problemas, su adicción para el alcohol...que no iba a verlo con otros ojos que no fuera como "amigo" si es que alguna vez lo había considerado como tal.

- No puedo creérmelo.

- Pero ahí no queda la cosa - Peeta se acerca más a mí - Después fui a sacarle información a Effie.

-¿Ahora eres una especie de casamentero o qué? - y suelto una carcajada al ver que empieza a reírse.

- He encontrado mi vocación perdida, si, porque cuando hablé con Effie¿ sabes que me dijo? - me mira con una sonrisa burlona.

- Sorpréndeme.

- Que Haymitch estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por cambiar y que esto le había hecho darse cuenta de que era un buen hombre. Que ha estado mucho tiempo solo y necesita un poco de cariño.

- Si, cariño y alcohol cla...- no me deja terminar porque se acerca a dónde estoy, recostada al brazo del sofá con las piernas flexionadas y me toca la rodilla - Espera espera, que lo mejor viene ahora. Nunca hemos sabido sobre la vida de Effie, si estaba casada, comprometida, etc. Así que empiezo a sacarle cosas y por lo visto, estuvo comprometida hace 12 años con un chico del Capitolio, pero éste a pocas semanas de la boda la había dejado por su hermana.

-¡ No me lo puedo creer! - exclamo - pobre Effie.

- Pues sí y por lo visto me ha dicho que Haymitch en estos días le ha hecho pensar en volver a interesarse por alguien. Así que básicamente estoy ayudando a Haymitch a acercarse a Effie y a Effie acercarse a él - me dice muy satisfecho.

- Me has dejado sin palabras. Has tenido un día muy entretenido por lo que veo. Aunque ¿acaso eres un experto en el arte de la seducción o qué?.

_Oh oh, peligro_, noto que mi pregunta ha ido más allá donde yo pretendía cuando sus manos pasean por mis piernas y se detienen por encima de la rodilla ejerciendo una leve presión en ellas.

- Bueno, no soy un profesional, pero te puedo demostrar que puedo llegar a dominar el tema.

_Vale, me cabo de olvidar de respirar_. Mi garganta está seca, mis manos me sudan y mis rodillas me tiemblan. Lo domina bastante bien, no tengo duda alguna. Me mira fijamente esperando. _¿Esperando que? ¿Qué pretende que le responda que lo de seducir lo tiene bien aprendido?._ Así que las pocas palabras que salen de mi boca son:

- Es tarde y mañana has quedado temprano.

Peeta suspira y aparta sus manos de mí. Se levanta del sofá y yo me levanto para acompañarlo a la puerta_. ¿Se habrá enfadado?_ Por lo visto Effie no es la única que tiene problemas para acercarse a los hombres.

Cuando abro la puerta pasa por mi lado, se para y me dice un escueto "hasta mañana Katniss" pero justo cuando voy a cerrar la puerta, la empuja para que vuelva a abrirla y cuando lo tengo frente a mi me dice.

- ¡Pero qué distraído soy! que se me ha olvidado una cosa...

- ¿Qué se...? - pero no me da tiempo a terminar la frase porque sus labios se posan suavemente sobre los míos.

_**M**__**uchas gracias a tod s por los comentarios buenos que recibo. Me animan a seguir con la historia. Me gusta que el acercamiento vaya despacio porque han pasado por mucho y creo que tienen que aprender a afrontar poco a poco lo que pueda pasar entre ellos. Sobre todo Katniss, porque Peeta sabe lo que siempre ha sentido por ella y aunque ésta sabe que Peeta le importa más de lo que quizás creía le cuesta más dejarse llevar.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Noto la suavidad y la electricidad que desprenden sus labios. Mi mente, que hasta ese momento era una mezcla de emociones juntas se ha quedado completamente en blanco y por un segundo me relajo. Sus labios se mueven lentamente con los míos en un beso dulce. _Oh esto no es nada dulce_. Siento algo húmedo recorriendo mi labio inferior, está intentado distraerme para que abra la boca y no tiene que insistirme mucho porque lo hago al instante. Noto como su lengua roza tímidamente la mía, y cuándo me atrevo a dejarme llevar y responderle, siento el frio colarse entre mis labios que aún permanecen abiertos. Ahora su boca está en mi oído derecho.

- No tienes ni idea de lo loco que me has tenido esta noche con ese vestido Katniss. - siento mi cuerpo al borde de la combustión instantánea. _Ahora sí que debo ser la "chica en llamas"_ pienso.

Se separa de mi y con una última sonrisa sale de mi casa y cierra la puerta. Me dejo caer en el suelo y apoyo mi espalda en la puerta. _¿Qué ha sido eso? _a parte de un beso, claro. Pero no un beso cualquiera. Sabía que iba a responderle y me ha dejado a medias. _Estúpido Peeta y estúpida yo. ¿Para que le doy tantas vueltas a las cosas si después viene, me besa, me susurra y ya me tiene rendida a sus pies?._ _Mañana iré a ver a Haymitch, urgentemente._

Esa noche me despierto un par de veces, pero no por las pesadillas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no las he tenido, sino por él. Aunque estamos en pleno invierno, he tenido que levantarme a abrir un poco la ventana porque el calor sofocante que irradia mi cuerpo no me dejaba dormir.

Me desperezo en la cama cuando noto los rayos del sol entrando por mi ventana. _¿Qué hora será?._Me incorporo para mirar el reloj que hay frente a mi cama. _¡Las 11!._ _No he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Hoy no ha venido Peeta a despertarme_, aunque pensándolo bien es lo mejor, hubiese sido un momento incómodo para mí.

Cuando paso por la puerta veo que hay una nota debajo de ella. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con la cestita de mimbre que trajo ayer para desayunar. Dentro hay bollitos de queso y magdalenas de chocolate. Se notan que están recién hechos por como huelen, aunque ya no estén calentitos por culpa del frio. _¿A qué hora se habrá levantado para hacerlos?_

Recuerdo la nota que llevo en la mano, cuando cierro la puerta la leo.

_"Siento no dejarte personalmente el desayuno, pero es temprano aun y no quiero despertarte. Disfrútalos._

_Pd: Espero que hayas dormido bien, yo sí. Gracias."_

_¿Gracias?._ Frunzo un poco el ceño pero al final inconscientemente me toco los labios y esbozo una sonrisa.

La mañana se me pasa rápido, he intentado mantener mi mente ocupada. He limpiado la casa, redecorado algunas habitaciones y guardado trastos viejos en el sótano. La única habitación que he dejado intacta ha sido la de Prim. No estoy preparada para entrar.

Me hago una sopa con las plantas que cogí ayer en el bosque y un estofado con las ardillas. Como nunca he cocinado para mi sola veo que me he pasado con la cantidad. _Bueno, la guardaré en el frigorífico y me servirá para la cena._

Cuando termino de comer me asomo por la ventana para ver si Effie y Haymitch están en casa. Veo el humo que sale por la chimenea así que cojo el abrigo y me dirijo allí. No me atrevo ni a dirigir la vista a casa de Peeta, no sé si estará o no, pero no ha aparecido en todo el día por mi casa.

Llamo a la puerta y me abre Haymitch.

- ¡Hola preciosa! ¿dónde te has dejado el vestido? - me dice en tono burlón.

Yo lo miro seria - no tiene gracia. Vengo a hablar contigo de un asunto serio y...privado.

- Me estas asustando. Effie está leyendo en su dormitorio, así que podemos sentarnos en el salón.

- Vale - le contesto mientras le sigo.

- Pues tú dirás - me dice Haymitch. Se acomoda en el sofá y yo me siento a su lado.

- Tengo que hablar contigo sobre Peeta, bueno más bien que me aconsejes. - le digo mirándolo. Frunce el ceño sin decir nada y me insta a que siga hablando. - No soy muy dada a hablar de estas cosas, y menos contigo. No creo que sepas mucho del tema, la verdad. - Va a decir algo cuando lo interrumpo y le pido que me deje terminar. - Se que fuiste parte del teatro de Peeta y mío, bueno más bien la cabeza pensante en todo este asunto. La cuestión es que poco a poco dejé de ver esto solo como un teatro. Quizás lo supe cuando temí volver a perderlo en aquellos segundos juegos, o puede que fuera cuando decidiste DEJARLO EN MANOS DEL CAPITOLIO - recalco bien esas palabras , pero él sigue impasible mirándome con el ceño fruncido, prestando atención a lo que le digo - el caso es que después de su rescate, me auto convencí de que ya no volvería a ser el Peeta de antes, que de lo que había pasado entre los dos, real o no, ya no quedaba nada. Aposté por Gale entonces, y por un momento pensé el que podía darme todo lo que necesitaba, pero no fue así y lo que pasó con mi hermana terminó de estropear esa relación de confianza que hasta entonces habíamos tenido. Durante la guerra pensé que iba a morir y solo pensaba en regalarle a Peeta la vida que el merecía, aunque en ella no estuviera yo. Por momentos pensaba que podía volver a ser el de antes, pero también veía como sus acercamientos hacia mí iban acompañados de comentarios sarcásticos y crueles sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros. Respiro hondo y veo que Haymitch se está conteniendo para no hablar, así que le digo que solo un momento más, que ya acabo. - Cuando volví. después de lo que pasó con Coin y le vi en la puerta plantando las prímulas me entró miedo. Miedo de pensar en cómo le afectaría a él mi presencia, cómo iba a afectarme a mí la suya. No sabía si sus sentimientos por mi seguían ahí, aun después de lo que le hicieron. Si mis sentimientos por él eran reales. Solo me conformaba con tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado y que volviera a ser el antiguo Peeta - suspiro de nuevo - pero ahora que veo que lo es, que ha vuelto a ser el Peeta de siempre me asusta pensar en mis sentimientos. Antes quizás podía controlarlos un poco, pero ahora no consigo que su presencia no me afecte. A su lado me siento débil. No sé si yo podría darle el futuro que él se merece. Esto es una mierda - suelto al final suspirando y levantando la mirada para verlo.

Veo que la mueca de Haymitch a cambiado, no sé en qué punto de la historia, porque ha llegado un momento me obligué a bajar la cabeza, pero luce una sonrisa burlona.

- Dios Katniss, pensé que me iban a estallar las palabras en la boca. Lo que he sacado en claro de este discurso interminable que me acabas de dar, es que tienes miedo porque estás enamorada de Peeta y no sabes cómo manejar la situación.

- ¡No! - le suelto rápidamente - yo no he mencionado en ningún momento que esté ena...

- Claro claro - me interrumpe acercándose un poco a mí.- pues quizás es por eso por lo que tengas que empezar. Por reconocer que estas enamorada de él. Que lo quieres y no como a tu "primo" Gale. Nunca habría dado ni un duro por vuestra relación, si quieres que sea sincero.

Ahora es él quien me manda a callar cuando voy a abrir la boca para rebatir lo que acaba de decir.

- Espere señorita Everdeen, ahora me toca hablar a mí y a usted escuchar atentamente. Como iba diciendo, lo de tu "primo" y tú sin futuro. No necesitabas a un rebelde con sed de venganza a tu lado. ¿Lo de Peeta y tú? Bueno eso era algo obvio desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás desde ese beso en la cueva. Claro que ahí ni tú te habías dado cuenta de que el teatro había ido pasando a un segundo plano. Los sentimientos de él hacía ti siempre han estado claros, Peeta no es de los que los esconden y siempre ha sido sincero contigo. Cuando íbamos camino a los primeros juegos, una de esas veces que...bueno, sufrí un percance con el alcohol, él estaba ahí y terminamos charlando acerca de su vida. Entonces fue cuando me dijo "Haymitch, no sé si lo que te voy a decir ahora sea bueno o malo o cómo puede afectarme en los juegos, pero hace años que estoy enamorado de Katniss, no puedo pelear por mi supervivencia cuando lo único que deseo es la suya".

Mi boca se abre desmesuradamente_. Él intentando mantenerme con vida y yo pensando que su intención era matarme. Me burlé de sus sentimientos._

- Yo me quedé más o menos con la misma cara que me estás poniendo ahora mismo, nunca me había pasado que uno de mis tributos estuviera enamorado de su compañera. Pero por otro lado pensé que eso quizás os ayudaría con los patrocinadores, y decidí aprovecharme de porque su objetivo era el mismo que el mío: mantenerte a salvo. Así que por decirlo de alguna manera intenté utilizar sus sentimientos. Él sabía que íbamos a jugar un poco con eso, pero hasta cierto punto. Pero fuiste tan real en la arena, que hasta yo mismo dudé de tus sentimientos. Pero fue durante la gira de la victoria que me di cuenta de lo que sentías por el.

Sujeto mi cabeza entre las manos mientras me apoyo en las piernas. Haymitch se acerca y me dice:

- Por lo visto todo el mundo tenía claro mis sentimientos menos yo.

- No tienes que sentirte mal, os salvasteis, ahora volvéis a estar juntos. No pierdas el tiempo atormentándote por lo que pasó y asume lo que estás sintiendo ahora.

- Pero es que no sé en qué posición están ahora sus sentimientos hacía mí.

Haymitch me mira asombrado - ¿que no lo sabes? yo creo que sí, te lo lleva demostrando desde que volvió. Hablé con él el mismo día que llegó. Me estuvo preguntado acerca de ti, de cómo estabas. Y ese chico sigue completamente enamorado de ti Katniss, él mismo me lo dijo. Ni siquiera el capitolio a podido arrebatarle lo que ha sentido por ti. Aunque me confesara que después de rescatarlo su intención era matarte y que lo único que sentía hacia ti era un odio absoluto, tu volviste a conseguir que sus sentimientos volvieran a renacer. Se dio cuenta de cuánto le importabas cuando estuviste a punto de tomarte la "jaula de noche". Y a partir de ahí los meses que ha estado en tratamiento ha sido para poder volver de nuevo contigo, para garantizarte una seguridad a su lado. Lo ha hecho todo por ti. Y créeme, el tratamiento que ha seguido ha sido terrible.

No sé qué decir, ni siquiera me atrevo a levantar la mirada. Noto como mis ojos se humedecen y mis lágrimas luchan por salir. Intento contenerme. Es entonces cuando Haymitch me toca el hombro para que lo mire. Cuando por fin lo hago me dice.

- Nunca se te ha dado bien mostrar tus sentimientos y sentirte vulnerable, lo sé. Pero solo intenta dejarte llevar, no hay nada por lo que luchar ahora, salvo por no dejarlo escapar. Sé que te dije una vez que nunca te lo merecerías, pero me retracto, sin duda os merecéis el uno al otro. Peeta no concibe un futuro en el que no estés tu y con eso es suficiente para que pienses en lo que de verdad quieres.

Y lo abrazo. No está acostumbrado a estas muestras de cariño y lo noto tensarse ante mi contacto.

- Effie tiene razón - le digo sollozando un poco. El me mira expectante con una ceja levantada. -Eres un buen hombre. Cuando veo la cara que pone le digo:

- ¿Que te crees que yo no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras?.

- Tu siempre muy torpe para algunas cosas y muy lista para otras. - me dice y nos echamos a reír los dos.

Le doy las gracias 2, 3, ¿4 veces?, no sé, he perdido la cuenta. Le he prohibido que le diga algo a Peeta sobre esto, ni a Effie. Aunque a lo mejor ella desde la habitación, aunque esté en el piso de arriba haya podido escuchar algo. Y dándole de nuevo las gracias vuelvo a mi casa. Antes de entrar miro hacia la casa de Peeta, la chimenea no está encendida, así que supongo que habrá salido.

Entro en casa y me dirijo a darme un buen baño de agua caliente. Necesito relajarme. Vuelvo a darle vueltas a todo lo que Haymitch me ha dicho. Nunca he tenido amigos, exceptuando a Gale claro_. ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de llevar una relación?_. Mi corazón aun está lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. Por un momento me imagino a Peeta besando a otra persona y noto una presión en el pecho. _No no no. No quiero que se aparte de mí. _

Salgo de la ducha y me pongo el pijama, cenaré algo rapidito y me iré a la cama pronto. Hoy no ha pasado a verme. Quizás debería ir a verlo. Aunque tampoco quiero molestarlo. Pero lo echo de menos.

Así que ceno un poco de sopa, me cambio de ropa y me dirijo a su casa. Es un poco tarde para las visitas, y mañana seguro que tiene que madrugar para hacer cosas. Dudo un segundo si lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto, pero pienso en las palabras de Haymitch, tengo que luchar por él, tengo que empezar a dejarme llevar, ¿seré capaz? no lo sé. Lo único de lo que realmente estoy segura es de que lo quiero. Lo necesito a mi lado.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo me encuentro llamando a la puerta de la casa de Peeta. Tarda un poco en abrir y cuándo lo hace se queda un poco sorprendido. Veo que lleva puesto el pijama. _Vaya, quizás estuviese ya durmiendo. No tenía que haber venido._

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿estás bien? - me dice preocupado. _No son horas para visitar casas ajenas Katniss._

- No, no- le digo tranquilizándolo - ¿Te he despertado?

- Que va, estaba aprovechando para pintar un rato antes de irme a dormir.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos que a mí me parecieron más bien horas.

-¿Quieres pasar? - me dice - No vayas a pillar una pulmonía.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y él se aparta a un lado para que entre. Cuándo paso por su lado casi rozándolo, siento el calor que emana de su cuerpo y del mío. Me doy la vuelta justo cuánto está cerrando la puerta.

- Hoy no has venido a verme - no esperaba que me saliera en plan reproche, pero sí, a sonado un poco a eso.

Él me mira arqueando una ceja y después esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Vienes a reñirme? - me mira divertido.

- No - le digo - sólo que..._No sé qué decirle._

- ¿Qué? - empieza a acercarse a mí - ¿Porque tendría que haber ido a verte?

_No, no, que no siga acercándose._ _Odio cuando hace eso. _Ya noto como me sudan las manos. _Autocontrol Katniss_, me recuerdo. _Autocontrol._

- Pues...bueno, me ha parecido raro que no vinieras a verme en todo el día. He estado un poco aburrida. _Bien Katniss, ahora pensara que lo utilizas para combatir el aburrimiento._

-Ah, pues si es sólo aburrimiento mañana le digo a Effie y Haymitch que vayan a visitarte y así te distraigan. - me dice serio.

_Idiota_, me digo. No quiero que se moleste conmigo, así que decido ser más o menos sincera.

- Bueno, preferiría que fueras tú. Eres más divertido que ellos. - lo miro con una sonrisa que _esconde "espero que esto si se lo haya creído"_. Más o menos es la verdad.

_Bien, ahora me sonríe_. Eso es bueno. Se acerca más a mí, casi puedo notar su olor. Intento echarme un poco más para atrás, pero al segundo paso mis pies chocan con la pared del recibidor. No quiero que se dé cuenta de cómo me afecta. El sigue sonriendo, _desde luego yo también lo haría si alguien estuviera haciendo el mismo ridículo que yo ahora mismo._

Se detiene a pocos pasos de mí, acerca su boca a la mía, tanto que incluso creo que me va a besar. Estoy a punto de prepararme para cerrar los ojos cuando de pronto aparta la cara y me dice cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Katniss, si lo que quieres es verme no tienes más que decirlo o, como en este caso, venir a mi casa. Pero no me pongas escusas absurdas, nunca se te ha dado bien mentir.

_¡Zas! menudo corte que me acabo de llevar_. Él sigue mirándome, esperando una respuesta supongo, pero cómo no soy una persona muy espabilada en éstos temas, le digo lo primero que se me cruza por la mente:

- Nunca había estado en tu casa.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido. _Lo sé, no es lo que esperabas pero mi mente no da para más_. Se separa más de mí y me contesta:

- Bueno, no hay mucho que ver. Más o menos es igual que la tuya o la de Haymitch.

- Ya...claro. _Otro tema Katniss, otro tema_ ¿qué estabas pintando?

- ¿Quieres verlo?

- Sii - le digo sonriéndole - siempre me han gustado mucho tus cuadros.

Me dedica una reluciente sonrisa y me coge de mano mientras me lleva escaleras arriba. Pasamos por una habitación con una cama enorme, supongo que la de sus padres, otra que está cerrada y entramos en la que está al lado del baño. Su habitación, porque veo en la cómoda junto a su cama la foto que rescató de la panadería y unos zapatos suyos debajo de la mesita de noche. Al lado de la ventana hay un caballete y una mesita llena de pinturas. _Vaya, desde su ventana se ve bastante bien mi casa y mi habitación_. Claro que el duerme con las ventanas abiertas de par en par y yo casi nunca las abro. _Me pregunto si podría espiarlo un poco..._Sacudo la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos impuros que se me acaban de venir a la mente.

- Lo empecé está tarde - escucho decir a Peeta mientras me suelta la mano - aun le falta un poco. Me fijo entonces en el cuadro. Hay dibujada un playa y está añadiendo la puesta de sol, solo hay unas cuantas pinceladas de color naranja. _Su color favorito_. Me detengo entonces en una esquina del cuadro, justo en la arena de la playa. Y veo dos detalles que, quizás desde lejos no puedan apreciarse, pero desde mi posición, a pocos pasos sí. Noto a Peeta un poco inquieto a mi lado. Me acerco más para estar del toda segura. Sí, es lo que había visto en un primer momento. Justo en la esquina derecha del cuadro, sobre la arena ha dibujado una insignia de sinsajo, mitad enterrada en la arena y al lado una perla, "su perla".

Me vuelvo para mirarlo con asombro y emoción.

- Peeta...- le susurro - es precioso.

-Gracias - me agradece un poco nervioso - hacía tiempo que no pintaba. Y menos aun algo que realmente me gustara. Clava sus ojos azules en los míos.

- Quiero este cuadro - le digo seria. Él me mira sombrado. - Bueno, aunque si no quieres regalármelo no pasa nada - añado deprisa.

Empieza a reírse y yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿He dicho algo gracioso o qué?

- No, no...es que me gusta cuándo estás nerviosa. Dices algo y rápidamente... - _¿Qué le gusta verme nerviosa?.No estoy nerviosa, bueno un poco quizás_ - No te preocupes. El cuadro es tuyo, cuando lo acabe claro. - me dice sonriendo. Yo sigo mirándolo seria. _No me ha gustado su respuesta. _

- Explícame que has querido decir, no te andes con medias tintas. - le digo cruzando los brazos y mirándolo.

- Da igual Katniss, no pasa nada.

- Pues para mí sí. No veo porque tienes que reírte de mí. No soy cómica ni nada de eso, ni te digo las cosas para que te las tomes de broma.

-¿ Pretendes tirarme por la ventana? - _¿Qué?_ miro a su alrededor. Vaya con la emoción no me he dado cuenta de que lo he arrinconado contra la ventana y con ésta abierta Peeta casi tiene medio torso fuera. Entonces aprovecha mi momento de debilidad para agarrarme de las manos y darme la vuelta quedando de espaldas a él con sus manos agarrando las mías. Intento soltarme pero desisto en unos segundos, sería imposible, es más fuerte que yo.

- No me cae bien la gente la gente que intenta tirarme por la ventana señorita Everdeen - noto sus labios en mi oído. _¡Cómo odio que haga eso!_ Intento de nuevo zafarme de sus brazos, aunque a lo mejor me ha faltado más energía. _¿Cómo puede alguien hacerme sentir así?_ _No me había pasado esto antes con él. ¿Incómoda? Tal vez, pero no así. Claro que quizás antes hubiese estado demasiado preocupada por muchas cosas para centrarme en lo que sus actos y sus palabras me hacían sentir_.. Noto una presión en la cintura y veo que ha soltado mis manos para ponerlas ahí.

- Pues si no te caigo bien, ya sabes que tienes hacer - le digo molesta y enfurruñada.

- ¿Ah si? - me dice serio

- Si, puedes soltarme y dejar que me vaya.

- Eso estaría bien, si no fuera porque no te tengo agarrada.- _Es verdad_. No sé en qué momento ha soltado el agarre de la cintura y ahora sólo hay una mano suavemente puesta ahí. Cuando lo miro de reojo puedo ver su sonrisa. El calor se me condensa en las mejillas y las piernas empiezan a temblarme. En mi mente empiezan a entremezclarse las palabras de Haymitch _"déjate llevar"_ y las de mis propios pensamientos que me dicen que intente salir de aquí.

-Además - _¡Oh!. ¿eso ha sido un beso en el cuello?_ He notado algo suave posarse en él. - puede que tú no me caigas del todo mal. Creo que más bien al revés. Encuentro tus visitas nocturnas muy interesantes y entretenidas.

Cuando vuelvo a sentir un segundo beso en el cuello decido que no puedo más con esto. Me suelto de golpe y me separo de él. Atravieso la habitación y me vuelvo cuando estoy llegando a la puerta.

Su expresión es divertida aunque un poco ¿desilusionada?.

- Me... me tengo que ir - lo digo nerviosa porque ni la garganta me responde. Respiro hondo mientras él se va acercando a mí de nuevo. - es tarde ya. Mañana nos vemos ¿vale?.

- Vale - me responde un poco más serio. ¿_Se habrá molestado? _- Te acompaño a la puerta - me dice pasando por mi lado.

Llegamos a la puerta, le murmuro un simple "buenas noches" y me dispongo a salir por ella, pero me agarra por la mano para que me vuelva hacía él y me dice sonriendo:

- Buenas noches preciosa - y siento sus labios en mi mejilla.

Yo intento dedicarle una sonrisa, pero el resultado es una mueca tensa en la cara. Me doy media vuelta y me dirijo a mi casa. Antes de abrir mi puerta me vuelvo y veo que sigue donde lo he dejado. Le sonrío por última vez y entro.

Me voy directa a la cama, no quiero pensar, no quiero darle vueltas y más vueltas a las cosas. Pero tengo que poner remedio a esto. _¿Le digo que deje de hacer eso? ¿o de verdad no quiero que pare de hacerlo? ¡He sobrevivido a dos Juegos del Hambre y a una guerra! ¿Cómo no voy a ser capaz de sobrevivir a esto? _No puedo estar siempre así con él. Me vuelvo a colocar el pijama y me meto en la cama. Siento todavía el corazón a mil por horas y me toco el cuello. Aun puedo notar la suavidad de sus labios. _"Elegirá al que necesite para sobrevivir"._ Esas palabras de Gale me taladraron el corazón un día, pero hoy tienen más sentido para mí. _Es a Peeta a quién necesito, pero no para sobrevivir, sino para vivir._

Una pesadilla me despierta en mitad de la noche, y los sudores fríos recorren mi cuerpo. Bebo un poco de agua e intento dormir de nuevo. Son cerca de las 9 cuándo decido levantarme de la cama. Me vuelvo a encontrar otra cesta como la de la mañana anterior con panecillos de queso, pistachos, nueces y magdalenas de chocolate. Este _chico no para de sorprenderme._ Veo que trae otra nota:

_"Buenos días preciosa, que disfrutes del desayuno. Prometo pasarme después a verte."_

_No puedo creer que apenas sean las 9 de la mañana y ya tenga el corazón revolucionado con una simple notita. Esto no puede ser bueno._

La mañana se me ha pasado volando, he ido a cazar y he pasado por el nuevo Quemador de Sae a venderle unos cuantos conejos y ardillas. Me fijo en que han abierto nuevos establecimientos, y otros que ya estaban los han vuelto a reconstruir. Uno de ellos es la tienda de ropa que mi madre solía frecuentar, sobre todo antes de lo de mi padre. Veo que hay ropa bonita en los escaparates y para cuándo me quiero dar cuenta ya estoy dentro. Sophie, la antigua dueña, aun sigue detrás del mostrador. El distrito 13 era tan grande, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de las personas de mi distrito que se habían salvado. Bueno ahora sé que Sophie era una de ellas. No suelo pisar mucho este tipo de tiendas por lo que cuándo me ve abre los ojos sorprendida.

- Katniss - sale de detrás de su mostrador directa a mi - ¿qué tal estás? ¿y tu madre? me enteré de lo de tu hermana, lo siento mucho hija. Hemos perdido tanta gente en esta cruel guerra..- su abrazo casi me corta la respiración.

- Pues estoy bien, mi madre está trabajando en un hospital en el distrito 4. Y gracias por lo de Prim. - Intento ser lo más escueta posible, no me gusta que me miren con pena.

Ella nota mi comportamiento y decide no objetar nada al respecto.

- Bueno querida. ¿qué te trae por aquí?. _Eso mismo me pregunto yo, la verdad. _

- Pues quiero renovar un poco mi armario, hay mucha ropa vieja y otra que me trae...demasiados recuerdos.

- Oh, sí, claro...te entiendo.

Me enseña vestidos, pantalones, camisas, jerséis...y después de casi una hora allí salgo de la tienda con tres vestidos, 5 jerséis y dos pantalones nuevos. Además de otras botas y dos camisones para dormir. Esto último no estaba muy convencida de comprármelo. No duermo con camisones, la verdad. Para dormir, con cualquier cosa cómoda me vale. Y después de escandalizarme un poco por lo provocativos que son, al menos para mí, Sophie ha insistido en que me los llevara. "A todos los hombres les gusta una mujer sexy". Y nada, ahí estaba yo cargada de bolsas dirigiéndome a mi casa.

Me preparo un caldo de setas, como y me siento en el sofá a leer el árbol de plantas de mi familia. _Cuántos recuerdos. Ahora sé muchas más cosas, podría seguir escribiéndolas y así distraerme porque los días se me hacen muy largos._

Escucho entonces como llaman a la puerta. Me levanto como un resorte del sofá y cuándo la abro la puerta ahí está él. Sonriendo y con el pelo cubierto de nieve.

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me dejáis comentarios. Me apremian para seguir con la historia y a disfrutar mientras escribo cada capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

- Hola - me dice entrando rápidamente en mi casa - perdona, pero es que hace un frio horrible y ha empezado a nevar.

-No me había dado cuenta.- le respondo mientras veo como se sacude la nieve de la cabeza y los hombros. - Vamos al salón y te calientas en la chimenea.

Se sienta en el sofá que está al lado de la chimenea mientras yo me sitúo a su lado. -¿Que estabas haciendo? - me dice mirando a mi alrededor. - ¿Has cambiado los muebles?- me mira extrañado.

- Si, ayer. Estaba...aburrida. - veo como me sonríe y eso me hace recordar cuando fui a buscarlo anoche a su casa con esa misma escusa, "aburrimiento".-y estaba leyendo el libro de plantas de mi padre.

- Ah, bien bien, yo me he pasado a ver a mi vecina la aburrida. - su burla me hace sonreír. - Así después no me busca a las tantas de la noche para reprocharme que no haya ido a visitarla. Y no me mires con cara de enfurruñada que es broma. - Cruzo los brazos, lo he mirado con el ceño fruncido, no enfurruñada, pero bueno, decido no contestarle a eso.

Coge el libro que había dejado yo sobre el sofá y empieza a ojearlo. Debería comentarle mi idea, a lo mejor podría ayudarme con los dibujos y así aprovechar para pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

- He pensado en hacer un nuevo libro. - dirige su mirada hacía mi. - hay muchas más cosas que podría añadir ahora. Y también en referente a los juegos, la gira, recuerdos...no sé. Para que las nuevas generaciones conozcan la historia. ¿Qué te parece? - le pregunto un poco tímida.

-Me encanta tu idea - me responde sonriendo - en serio, estaría muy bien que en un futuro se pudiera leer el libro y la gente nunca olvidara como era antes Panem, el distrito 12 o el Capitolio.

- Bueno, si te parece bien, me gustaría que me ayudaras. Con los dibujos, los bocetos y eso.

- Claro - me dice emocionado. - Podemos empezar ya, sí quieres. ¿Tienes papel y lápiz?

No sé el tiempo que nos pasamos enfrascados en el nuevo libro. Los dibujos de Peeta son excelentes, y cuando decidimos dejarlo por hoy es casi la hora de cenar. Le propongo que se quede y el acepta. Hacemos una sopa de arroz y comemos comentando las cosas del libro. No ha habido mucho acercamiento por su parte en toda la tarde, me pregunto si lo de anoche lo habrá molestado. No quise huir de él, pero no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, no sé cómo reaccionar y cómo dejarme llevar. Veo como se levanta y se dirige al fregadero a soltar sus platos.

- No vayas a lavarlos, yo lo hago ahora.- Le digo rápidamente cuándo veo que se dispone a hacer eso.

- No te preocupes - se gira sonriendo. - no me cuesta nada.

Yo aprovecho para observarle. Su espalda es ancha, recuerdo que cuando lo rescataron del capitolio había perdido mucho peso, pero veo que está totalmente recuperado. _De trabajar en la panadería supongo_. Lleva unos vaqueros ajustados, y no puedo evitar que mi mirada se dirija hacia donde acaba la espalda. Me riño mentalmente por mi atrevimiento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Veo entonces como sus músculos se mueven, y ahora su espalda se gira y puedo observar su pecho cubierto por esa camiseta ajustada. ¡Un momento! ¿su pecho? Dirijo mi mirada hacia arriba y me encuentro con sus ojos. _Me acaba de pillar totalmente ensimismada en su anatomía_. Estoy empezando a ponerme colorada, muy muy colorada, puedo notar el calor que desprende mi cara.

- Vaya señorita Everdeen, ¿le ha gustado lo que ha visto? - me pregunta con una mueca divertida en su cara.

- ¿Cómo? - yo me levanto y corriendo pongo las sillas en su sitio. Veo que Peeta sigue apoyado en el fregadero cruzado de brazos y con una mirada traviesa puesta en mí.

- Has oído lo que te he dicho, no tengo que volver a repetírtelo. - me mira divertido y yo no sé si huir a mi habitación y encerrarme allí o echarlo de casa. Si casi no puedo ni mirarlo. Ahora empiezo a barrer la cocina. _Debe pensar que estoy loca._

- Katniss - me llama suavemente. Yo sigo a lo mío. _No, no voy a mirarle._ Oigo que vuelve a llamarme una segunda vez pero yo nada, como si no fuera conmigo. La tercera vez que me llama a subido el tono y es entonces cuando me giro.

Ahora su mirada es seria. - Ven - me dice mientras me señala q me acerque a él.

Cuando llego donde él está sus manos se ponen en mi cintura acercándome a su cuerpo.

- ¿Porqué huyes cada vez que me acerco a ti? ¿Porqué evitas mirarme cuándo te acabo de pillar mirándome tu a mi? - mi mente está bloqueada. _¿Quiere que le responda? ¿Y qué le respondo?_ _Si ni yo misma lo sé. Bueno, a lo segundo verguenza. A lo primero, ¿miedo?_. - contéstame porque no voy a soltarte hasta que lo hagas.

Me mira durante unos segundos y cuando me dispongo a decirle algo sus labios me pillan por sorpresa. Esta vez no es un beso dulce como el del otro día, éste me recuerda al de la playa. Sus labios capturan los míos con urgencia, con pasión y su lengua se abre paso a través de mi boca buscando la mía. Y yo se la ofrezco, le respondo al beso. Al principio no sé muy bien cómo pero me dejó llevar por sus movimientos y cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy con mi cuerpo pegado a la mesa y el suyo completamente pegado al mío. Una de sus manos está en mi nuca ejerciendo más presión en el beso. No sé cuantos besos nos habremos dado, pero este es completamente distinto a todos los demás. El hambre de la playa es un leve retortijón del estómago comparado con lo que estoy empezando a sentir ahora. Me siento completa, feliz_. No, no, no puedo sentirme feliz, no después de lo de Prim._ _No me gusta esta sensación. No merezco ser feliz después de todo lo que ha pasado. No debo sentirme así._

Noto cómo me falta el aire, tengo que parar esto. Muevo mis manos a su pecho mientras lo empujo, al principio suavemente, después ejerzo más presión hasta que se aparta con el ceño fruncido y los labios hinchados. Bajo la mirada y me aparto lo más que puedo de él.- ¿Qué pasa? - me dice molesto. - He hecho esto contigo muchas veces antes, te he besado, te he abrazado y hemos dormido juntos. ¿Porqué antes no huías y ahora sí?.¿ Acaso era por el teatro? _No, no, quiero decirle que no_. Pero de mi garganta no sale nada. No sé si eres demasiado inocente, que supongo que sí, porque siempre lo has sido. Si me huyes porque pasas de mí, y si es así, has vuelto a bordar el papel porque había llegado a pensar estos días que yo podía importarte más de lo que pensaba. Y si es porque tienes miedo, si te asusta esta situación, tengo que decirte que es totalmente nueva también para mí.

- No lo entiendes - es lo primero que le digo cuándo mi garganta es capaz de emitir un SONIDO.

- Pues explícamelo - veo que intenta acercarse de nuevo a mí, pero yo vuelvo a alejarme.

- No lo entenderías, no es por ti, es por mí. No estoy preparada para esto, para sentir, para dejarme llevar.

-¿Y cuándo lo estarás Katniss? - su voz ahora es triste y fría. - Hemos pasado por mucho. Nos merecemos seguir adelante.

- Será mejor que te vayas - le digo mirando hacía el suelo.

Lo oigo resoplar, pero no dice nada mientras se dirige hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla se vuelve y me mira.

- Mira Katniss, yo sé lo que siento por ti. Nunca te lo he ocultado y después de todo lo que he pasado estos sentimientos han sido la única luz en medio de tanta oscuridad. Acepté que mis sentimientos fueran una vía de supervivencia para los juegos, que tu y Haymitch se aprovecharan de ellos para sacarnos con vida. Nunca te voy a reprochar eso porqué fue lo que nos salvó. Pero todo eso ha acabado, me he pasado días, semanas, meses en tratamiento para poder venir aquí contigo. Aun tengo que agarrarme a algo cuando sufro alguna alucinación o recuerdo que no es real, pero créeme, si fuera peligroso estar a tu lado no estaría aquí. No voy a ir detrás de ti siempre buscando tu afecto, tus palabras o tu amor, porque no sé que sientes hacia mí. Yo siempre he sido el que te ha buscado, el que te ha dicho cosas bonitas o te he besado y no me arrepiento, porque lo he hecho porque lo he sentido en ese momento. Pero no puedo estar siempre arrastrándote, yo también quiero sentir que tú tiras de mí. Llevo tanto tiempo enamorado de ti que a lo mejor estoy un poco quemado de eso. Quiero ver que te importe, que me busques, que inventes cualquier escusa tonta para verme, como la de anoche por ejemplo. Pero no quiero que me huyas y me evites después de cada acercamiento y cada beso. Así que a partir de hoy, me comportaré como un buen amigo. Se acabaron los momentos incómodos entre nosotros y si quieres algún beso, solo tienes que pedírmelo o lanzarte tú. - Abre la puerta y yo avanzo unos pasos hacia él. Estoy procesando todo lo que me ha dicho._ Quiero contestarle, decirle que no quiero que sea un simple amigo, pero quizás sea mejor esto por ahora. _Como ve que no voy a responderle murmura un simple "hasta mañana Katniss", coge su abrigo del perchero y cierra la puerta.

_Soy estúpida. ¿Cómo va a merecerse este chico a una persona que no tiene ni idea de lo que quiere? ¿que no es capaz de dejarse llevar y que con cualquier beso o caricia se asusta?._ Pensé que estaría preparada para darle todo lo que necesitaba pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal porque eso me haga sentir tan bien. Sólo hay oscuridad en mi interior y él no necesita eso.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto temprano, decido ir a cazar. Necesito distraerme y sentirme libre. Esta noche mis pesadillas han sido sobre Prim. Me decía cosas horribles: "¿cómo puedes ser feliz después de lo que me ha pasado?" "me mataste", y no sé cuántas cosas más. Y sé que quizás no directamente la maté, pero si fue por mi culpa.

Me paso toda la mañana en el bosque y cuándo vuelvo al mediodía veo la cestita de Peeta. Cojo la notita que hoy es bastante escueta:

_"Buenos días Katniss, después de comer me paso por tu casa y seguimos con el libro, si tú quieres"_

Cómo no había preparado comida, me como los panecillos de Peeta. Sobre las 4 suena la puerta, supongo que será él. La abro y me encuentro con Haymitch.

-Hola preciosa, - me mira mientras mi cara cambia considerablemente- no hace falta que disimules tu cara de decepción, ya sé que a quien estabas esperando no era a mí - me dice en un tono divertido. - Hoy quizás venga más tarde, esta mañana han llegado los trenes con materiales y eso para la panadería. Así que estará encargándose de ello.

- ¿Cómo le va? - le pregunto. Ni siquiera me he preocupado por Peeta, sobre cómo le iba con la panadería. Debe de pensar que soy una egoísta.

- Pues bien. Ayer estuvimos tirando los escombros que quedaban en pie, hay tres voluntarios que nos están ayudando también. Y esta mañana cuando han llegado los trenes nos hemos puesto manos a la obra en la reconstrucción. En menos de un mes estará lista creo. él está muy emocionado.

- Me lo imagino - le digo triste- yo ni siquiera le había preguntado.

- No pasa nada, él tampoco querrá agobiarte con sus cosas.

- Bueno y...¿qué tal Effie? - le digo intentando poner una sonrisa.

- Ahora está ocupada, va a trabajar en el biblioteca nueva que están construyendo.

- Eso está muy bien... ¿Y tú y ella?.

-¿ Nosotros? - me dice mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

- Te gusta, y a ella supongo que le gustarás tú. - le digo riéndome de su cara de enfado.

- No tengo por qué contestarte a eso - me dice mientras se cruza de brazos y gira la cara.

- Venga ya Haymitch, te lo cuento todo. ¿No confías en mi? - le digo intentando sonar decepcionada.

Me mira con enfado, pero al final cede.

- Va bien, hemos hablado...

- Ajam...- le apremio para que siga hablando

- Me hace feliz. Y estamos juntos, si es eso lo que quieres saber.

Al menos me alegro que después de todo él haya conseguido pasar página y cambiar su vida.

- ¡Que bien! - mi emoción hace que esboce una sonrisa. - En serio Haymitch, me alegro mucho por los dos. Os merecéis todo lo bueno que os pase.

- Ya Katniss, ya. Que voy a pensar que me has cogido cariño y todo.

-Sabes que sí - le digo seria. - Peeta y tu sois lo más parecido a una familia que tengo ahora.

- Bueno, debería irme. Voy a recoger a Effie a la biblioteca. - yo le sonrío - ya quita esa cara o no volveré a contarte nada.

- Vale, vale. Lo siento - le digo sonriéndole - dale recuerdos míos y dile que quiero verla eh.

- Claro... Por cierto Katniss, hoy Peeta ha estado un poco...ausente. No sé que haya pasado con vosotros últimamente, pero ese chico ya ha pasado por mucho, no quiero que todo esto le pueda hacer recaer.

- No, no - le contesto rápidamente - estamos bien, supongo...sólo que...es difícil por mi parte acercarme a él sin pensar en todo lo de detrás, en mi hermana...

- Mira Katniss, te lo dije el otro día, pero te lo volveré a repetir las veces que haga falta. - pone sus manos en mis hombros y me mira serio - no tienes que sentirte culpable por querer ser feliz ahora. Lo pasado, pasado está. Prim entendería que tu quisieras cerrar un capítulo doloroso de tu vida y centrarte ahora en ti. ¿Vas a vivir toda la vida encerrada en tu casa y sola? - ve cierta duda en mi cara - Yo lo he intentado, y créeme, no te lo recomiendo. Y más cuando tienes a un chico al lado al que si le pidieras la luna, sin dudarlo te la bajaría. Aprovecha eso Katniss, date un oportunidad. ¿O crees que Peeta ha olvidado a los suyos queriendo ser feliz contigo?. Piénsalo. Las oportunidades en esta vida no siempre están ahí y el tiempo pasa volando. Ya nada de lo que hagas o de cuánto te lamentes hará que ella regrese.

Se pone entonces de pie y yo lo sigo hasta la puerta sin decirle nada. Le vuelvo a dar un abrazo que no se espera, pero su cuerpo ya no se muestra tan tenso como el otro día. Me pregunto si será por Effie, ¿estará acostumbrándose al contacto?. - Gracias - le susurro.

- No me sirven las gracias, me sirve que me lo demuestres. - me dedica una última sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

No sé cómo he subido las escaleras, pero de un momento a otro me encuentro ante la habitación de Prim. Abro la puerta y siento como mi corazón se hace pedazos. Está todo como lo dejó. Sus libros de medicina encima de la mesa, su peluche encima de la cama y hasta su olor sigue allí. Intento dar un paso hacia dentro, pero me es imposible. Me quedo parada allí no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que escucho cómo llaman a la puerta.


	8. Chapter 8

-Hola - me saluda Peeta cuando abro la puerta y me aparto a un lado para que pueda entrar - he llegado un poco tarde, perdona, es que hoy han llegado los trenes con los materiales para lo de la reconstrucción de la panadería.

- No te preocupes - añado rápidamente - me lo ha dicho Haymitch. Se ha pasado por aquí hace un momento.

- Ah, vale. - su expresión y su tono de voz son normales, pero algo en sus ojos ha cambiado. _Me pregunto si lo del "Peeta ausente" que me había dicho Haymitch se refería a esto._

Pasamos la tarde centrados en el libro, intercambiando ideas relacionadas con los juegos, con las plantas y demás. A la hora de cenar vuelve a su casa y no lo vuelvo a ver hasta el día siguiente.

Después de casi una semana con esa actitud me siento frustrada, desanimada y tentada a preguntarle, a exigirle el porqué de su cambio de actitud conmigo. Pero me recuerdo que es culpa mía, que sólo se comporta como mi amigo porque yo lo he incitado a eso, mejor dicho, mis miedos y mi desconfianza han provocado que eche de menos sus halagos, sus caricias, sus besos...Estos días juntos han sido un martirio. Todos los días la misma rutina, llegaba a mi casa después de comer, nos centrábamos en el libro, se iba a su casa a cenar y hasta el día siguiente_. ¿Esto es lo que verdaderamente quiero? ¿ser sólo su amiga?¿estar con él y no poder tocarle, besarle, escuchar sus palabras dulces, sus brazos protegiéndome de las pesadillas?. ¡No! todo eso es lo que me mantiene viva. _Necesito la relación que manteníamos antes, cuando mi cuerpo se tensaba con solo un roce o con una mirada.

Me he estado pasando estos dos últimos días por la panadería de Peeta con la escusa de ir a la ciudad a hacer algunas compras, pero más bien la escusa ha sido ir a verlo a él. Para qué negarlo, lo tengo por las tardes sí, pero las mañanas se me hacen muy largas. Y hoy he vuelto de nuevo, lo he saludado y dado la misma escusa de estos días, pero creo que él está sospechando que no es normal mi ímpetu de compras. La verdad es que me da igual.

Veo que la fachada de la panadería está casi acabada, hay unas 4 personas colocando ladrillos y pintando. Hasta Haymitch, que está subido en el tejado. Lo saludo desde abajo.

- Va muy adelantado todo ¿no? - le digo.

- Si - me sonríe - no puedo quejarme, ha venido mucha gente a ayudar. Supongo que para la semana que viene estará completamente acabada y podremos pedir al capitolio los hornos y demás materiales y ya poder centrarnos en lo de dentro.

-Señor Mellark, ¿dónde le ponemos esto? - un señor bajito lo llama y él, disculpándose conmigo, acude un momento para resolver el asunto.

Aprovecho para deleitarme con las vistas. Estos días he estado observándole cada vez que podía e intentado que no se diera cuenta, claro. "_Peeta caminando con sacos de ladrillos en sus fuertes brazos y sus músculos tensándose con cada movimiento. De vez en cuando limpiándose las gotas de sudor que caen por su frente... "_y es en ese momento, justo en ese mismo momento, cuando noto ese calor abrasador que me sube por el estómago y ese hambre que ahora sé que sólo le pertenece a él. Me fijo en sus brazos, fuertes, musculosos y me imagino sumergiéndome en ellos como tantas veces atrás para calmar mis pesadillas.

Hoy lleva un pantalón roto por algunos sitios, creo que es el que siempre se pone para trabajar aquí y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Todo se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo. A veces siento miedo de mis reacciones, de lo que puede provocarme. Quizás si en los primeros juegos cuándo le ayude a desnudarse para curarlo no hubiese apartado la vista esto sería más llevadero. Pero estoy segura, de que si hubiese tenido que desnudarlo ahora mismo me habría sido casi imposible apartar los ojos de él. _Éstas son las reacciones que me dan miedo._

Para cuándo él vuelve, ya he apartado la mirada centrándome en algún lugar en el tejado de la panadería.

- Tengo que seguir con esto Katniss, no quiero entretenerme mucho para poder llegar temprano a tu casa.

- Oh, no te preocupes. Si vas a estar muy cansado lo podemos dejar para mañana. Estás trabajando muy duro y lo del libro no corre prisa. - le digo intentando sacar una sonrisa que no llega a materializarse del todo en mis labios.

El me mira un poco ¿desilusionado?.

- Vale - me contesta. - Mañana te veo entonces.

Me regala un última sonrisa y lo veo alejarse. _Bien Katniss, por lista hoy te has quedado sin la tarde juntos._

Llevo toda la tarde dándole vueltas al asunto de Peeta, al final no ha venido, pero bueno, es culpa mía. Fui yo quién le dijo que no hacía falta que se pasara. Me asomo por la ventana y veo que su chimenea está encendida. ¿Debería pasarme?. Miro el reloj, es media tarde, me daría tiempo a un saludo rápido antes de la cena.

Hoy hace un día bastante frio, así que me abrigo a más no poder y camino ligera hacia su casa. Llamo a la puerta y al segundo me abre. _¿Es que acaso estaba detrás esperándome o qué?_

- Hola - le contesto con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

- Katniss - por su voz creo que no me esperaba y ve como tirito de frío - pasa, pasa que vas a congelarte.

- Gracias - le digo.

Dentro hace un calor agradable y un olor delicioso invade mis fosas nasales.

- ¿Qué estas cocinando? - le pregunto con curiosidad- huele taaan bien.

Él me sonríe. - Son magdalenas. Pensaba llevarte alguna dentro de un rato para después de cenar, pero veo que te has adelantado. ¿Estabas aburrida? - me dice con una sonrisa apagada.

- No - le digo segura. - Solo venia a charlar contigo, no sé. A que me cuentes qué tal te ha ido el día y eso. Él me mira suspicaz pero no objeta nada y me responde.

- Pues el día a ido bien. Llegué hace un rato de la ciudad, por eso no he ido a tu casa. Y bueno como me dijiste que no hacía falta que me pasara...- me dice mirándome fijamente.

De repente, se me viene a la mente algo que he estado intentado hacer estos días, entrar al cuarto de Prim. Así que no sé ni cómo ni por qué le digo:

- Peeta, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? - le digo un poco insegura. _Quizás él pueda darme el empujoncito que me hace falta._

- Sabes que todos los que quieras - me dice serio.

- Es que...bueno..., desde que llegué del capitolio no he vuelto a pisar la habitación de Prim. Lo he estado intentado, pero me he llevo parada en la puerta un buen rato sin poder dar ni un paso más. Me gustaría que tu estuvieras ahí conmigo.

Agarra mi mano y yo siento lo que llevaba tantos días sin sentir, nervios.

- Si, claro. ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora? - me dice con una voz dulce.

- Si no te importa.

- Espera que apago el horno, saco las magdalenas y así te las llevas ¿vale?.

Asiento apretando su mano también.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa Peeta deja la cesta en la cocina y nos encaminamos escaleras arriba. Vuelvo a pararme en la puerta de la habitación de Prim como estos días atrás, sólo que esta vez lo tengo a él a mi lado y sujetándome la mano.

Avanza hacia dentro y yo intento dar un paso tras él pero mis pies se frenan.

- Mírame Katniss - sus palabras salen suavemente de su boca y se coloca frente a mi - estoy aquí contigo, siempre. No lo olvides nunca. Solo piensa que es sólo un lugar, no es el suyo. A ella la llevas aquí - y coloca su mano justo dónde está mi corazón. Su inocente contacto hace que por un momento mi estómago de un vuelco. Y me dejo llevar de la mano por él. En un segundo me encuentro en medio de la habitación. Mientras yo miro a mi alrededor él sigue con su mano agarrada a la mía.

Las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por mis mejillas. _Tengo que pasar página de todo esto. Enfrentarme al pasado, a su pérdida._ Me suelto de la mano de Peeta y me acerco a la cama para coger el peluche. - Siempre dormía con él cuando era pequeña y si se lo quitábamos no paraba de llorar - le digo. Él se sienta en la cama a mi lado, le miro y me lanzo a sus brazos. No sé cuánto tiempo estamos así. No hablamos, yo sólo lloro y él se limita a acariciarme el pelo y esperar que me calme. Cuando nota que empiezo a tranquilizarme me separa un poco de él.

- Estas mejor - me dice dulcemente agarrándome por la barbilla.

Asiento limpiándome las últimas lágrimas que bajan por mis mejillas. - Lo necesitaba - le digo - necesitaba poder cerrar esta etapa de mi vida.

Él me sonríe y retira el pelo de mi cara. Por un momento pienso que va a inclinarse y besarme, pero no lo hace. Mi estómago ruge decepcionado. Me levanto y salgo de la habitación con él detrás de mí. Cuándo bajamos se ofrece para hacerme la cena y prepararme un té para los nervios. La verdad es que ahora mismo me siento tranquila, despejada, pero me quedo sentada mientras veo como él va de un lado a otro de la cocina cogiendo una cosa, cogiendo otra cosa, abriendo el frigorífico...me tiene mareada con su energía.

- Peeta, con algo sencillito me conformo - le digo divertida.

Me mira y dice serio: - ¿Y ahora lo dices? Es broma - añade rápido cuando nota que en mi cara ha aparecido una mueca de disgusto. Y antes de volver con su tarea me dedica una de esas sonrisas que, en exceso, deberían estar prohibidas por ser demasiado irresistibles. Me doy cuenta de cuánto echo de menos sus caricias, su voz susurrándome en mi oído, sus manos en mi cintura o sus labios junto a los míos. Sacudo la cabeza intentando librarme de eso. _Es culpa tuya Katniss, tú y tus miedos. ¿Y si provocara yo la situación? ¿se controlaría? Sí, quizás eso necesite. ¿No se ha estado riendo él de mis momentos incómodos? Pues vamos a ver que como manejas la situación Peeta Mellark._

Me levanto de la silla y me coloco detrás de él. - ¿Puedo ayudarte en el algo? - intento probar con una voz provocativa, pero lo único que me sale es una voz ronca al más puro estilo de señora mayor. _Mal vamos Katniss, así lo ahuyentarás del todo y encima te va a dejar sin cenar._

- No te preocupes - lo escucho decir aun de espaldas -Ya está casi listo.

Me paro a su lado mientras veo como remueve lo que parece ser un caldo de pollo con arroz. - Hmmm, eso huele delicioso -le digo acercándome más a él, pero el vapor me da en toda a cara y me hace apartarme rápidamente. Definitivamente seré buena con las flechas de cazar, porque con las del amor soy una negada. Me fijo en que Peeta me está mirando de reojo, _ya está, debe creer que estoy perdiendo la cabeza o algo_.

Al final pospongo mi "prueba" para otro momento y terminamos comiendo el caldo en completo silencio. Cuándo me lo termino Peeta me prepara un té para que intente dormir bien esta noche y nos comemos una de sus magdalenas. _Sólo podría dormir bien si él estuviera ahí como antes, ahuyentándome las pesadillas._

Le sonrío nerviosa cuando rozo mi mano con la suya al coger la taza.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Tienes que descansar y yo madrugar. Mañana te recompensaré la tarde por la de hoy ¿vale?.

_Venga Katniss, intenta jugar con eso, solo tienes que ser un poquito como...Johanna, por ejemplo._

- ¿Ah sí?¿y cómo vas a recompensarme? - le digo sonriendo mientras voy dándole soplos al té.

La cara de Peeta se ha descuadrado por un momento. Ha alzado la ceja y su boca se ha abierto al instante. _Bien Katniss, vas progresando_.

- ¿Una tarta? - me dice cerrando la boca y poniendo de nuevo su sonrisa arrebatadora.

Creo que está sospechando del juego. Sin duda, he perdido las dotes de interpretación del primer año en los juegos. _Aunque no sé yo si allí interpreté mucho, por qué al final terminé enamorándome de él. Un momento. ¿Enamorada?. Pues sí Katniss, lo primero es reconocerlo. Completamente enamorada del chico del pan. Ya he perdido demasiado para perderlo también a él._ Veo como se levanta y coge su abrigo.

_¿Lo acabo de decir todo en voz alta o qué? ¿He hecho algo que lo haya molestado?._ Me levanto dejando la taza en la mesa y me dirijo a dónde está. Me coloco delante de la puerta para que no alcance a abrirla y se me queda mirando con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Que te ha pasado? ¿He hecho algo malo? - le digo atropelladamente.

- ¿Qué? - me responde confuso.

- Bueno, te has levantado así de la mesa, tan...de repente.

- Katniss - me dice con un deje de burla en la voz. - te he dicho, me voy ya que mañana tengo que madrugar. Bébete todo el té y descansa. - Cuándo ve mi cara de extrañeza me dice serio - bien, veo que me has ignorado entonces.

- Lo siento - le digo acercándome a él. - es que hay veces que me vienen recuerdos, imágenes, mis pensamientos se entremezclan y me quedo...

- Katniss - me interrumpe poniéndome su dedo en mis labios - no pasa nada, de verdad, estaba bromeando, se que de vez en cuando vuelas con tus pensamientos. Espero que algún día compartas alguno conmigo si son tan interesantes como para no escucharme - y me sonríe.

Su dedo aun sigue en mis labios, rozándolos suavemente y yo dejo que mi vista vaya hasta su boca, a sus labios y solo puedo pensar lo poco que los separa de los míos, si solo...

- No hagas eso Katniss - escucho decir a Peeta con tono de voz ronco mientras quita el dedo de mis labios.

- ¿Cómo? - lo miro interrogante.

- Lo que acabas de hacer - _¿Hola?¿Es porque estaba mirando su boca?_ - sonrío. _Si, tiene que ser eso. He notado como me ha mirado después. _Y lo vuelvo a hacer, veo sus profundos ojos azules y eso me hace morderme el labio. Noto que se acerca más a mí. No me toca, pero siento el calor que desprende su cuerpo y también el calor que está inundando el mío.

- Katniss...- su voz es solo un susurro a pocos centímetros de mis labios. Mi corazón late desbocado y empiezo a sentir ese hambre voraz en el estómago. Me acerco aun más si es que eso es posible, aun sin tocarlo. Siento la necesidad de posar mi mano en su nuca y atraerlo hacía mí, pero mis brazos no me responden. A decir verdad no me responde nada. Lo miro a los ojos y veo como sus pupilas están dilatadas. Siento sus ganas de besarme, iguales que las mías, pero no hace ni el más pequeño intento de acercar sus labios. Lo miro interrogante y noto una mirada traviesa en él.

- No voy a besarte Katniss - me dice haciendo que su aliento se cuele entre mis labios entreabiertos. Frunzo el ceño. - no voy a besarte hasta que tú me lo pidas, ya te lo dije la semana pasada.

_¿Qué? ¿Pretende que se lo pida?. ¡Si casi no me sale la voz!. Este chico va a acabar conmigo. _No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos así, mirándonos. ¿Segundos, minutos...? Y cuando empiezo a sentir que su boca se aleja de la mía logro decir casi susurrando.

-Bésame...


	9. Chapter 9

Al principio pienso que no me ha oído, porque sigue sin moverse. Pero justo entonces veo como sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y poco a poco va cubriendo la milésima distancia que nos separaba. Por fin vuelvo a sentir esa sensación de calma y seguridad que me transmitía su contacto. Sus labios están sobre los míos simplemente rozándolos, y eso me está matando porque mi cuerpo necesita más. No quiero que sea sólo un beso como tantos que nos hemos dado, quiero que sea...distinto. Un beso real, como el que nos dimos la semana pasada en la cocina. Fuera de cámaras, sin gente a nuestro alrededor. Solamente él y yo.

Mis manos siguen a cada lado de mi cuerpo, sin saber qué hacer con ellas. Las suyas están en mi cintura, sin ejercer presión. Aunque claro, con tanta ropa que llevo no sé si me resultaría fácil distinguir sus caricias.

Ese suave roce de labios me está volviendo loca, una de mis manos agarra su chaleco a la altura de su cintura intentando atraerlo más hacía mí, pero él sigue a lo suyo, ignorando lo que quiero. Su lengua roza suavemente mis labios, delineándolos. _Me está castigando, lo sé. Está castigándome por haber tardado tanto en pedirle el beso._

Cuando me decido a protestar se separa un segundo de mis labios para apoyar su frente en la mía y mirarme. Yo le devuelvo la mirada, frustrada por su juego y él lo nota, veo una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara un segundo antes de que su mano se mueva hacia mi nuca para volver a juntar nuestras bocas en un atropellado choque de labios. Rápidamente su lengua busca la mía y yo me dejo llevar. _A la mierda el autocontrol_. No estoy acostumbrada a besar y que me besen de esta manera, pero sienta genial. _Sin duda, podría acostumbrarme a esto._

Sus manos vuelven a aferrar a mi cintura, esta vez ejerciendo más presión y yo, sobre toda esas telas de ropas puedo sentir sus manos, su calor, su cuerpo pegado al mío. Mis manos se aferran a su espalda, dura, ancha y me sujeto a su chaleco a medida que el beso se vuelve más urgente. Siento el calor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Me vuelvo a sentir en calma, feliz y como si no hubiese nada en el mundo más importante que este momento, más importante que él y yo.

Me pregunto qué sentirá Peeta cuando me besa porqué noto las ansias con las que me está besando. Siento en mi espalda la puerta, me tiene aprisionada y no me importa, no estoy pensando en escaparme, la verdad. Al final noto como empieza a faltarnos el aire, no quiero separarme, pero tampoco morir de asfixia. Sus labios empiezan a alejarse de los míos y sus manos ahora están apoyadas en la puerta, a cada lado de mi cabeza. Cuando abro los ojos veo su mirada insegura, sus labios hinchados y su respiración agitada. _Se ve tan ¿sexy?._ Es la primera vez que utilizo esa palabra, casi me da miedo por todas las connotaciones que tiene y ha sonado raro en mis pensamientos. No es que haya sido toda mi vida una mojigata, pero tampoco era como las demás chicas del colegio persiguiendo a chicos. Aunque mi madre no haya hablado mucho conmigo sobre el tema de las relaciones, por no decir nada, sé más o menos lo que hay que saber. He escuchado cosas, a chicas, incluso la madre de Gale me sacó una vez el tema. Pero Peeta tiene razón, soy bastante inocente en todo esto.

- Ahora es cuando te toca salir huyendo -lo escucho decirme mientras me mira muy fijamente, supongo que está esperando que lo haga.

Yo le devuelvo la mirada, seria, pero no me muevo. Mis ojos vuelven a posarse en sus labios, pero evito la tentación de lanzarme a ellos regresando mi mirada hacia la suya.

- No - le digo segura - esta vez no voy a ir a ningún lado.

Él me mira sorprendido en un principio, pero esboza una pequeña sonrisa. _Ojala este recuerdo me ayudara esta noche a ahuyentar mis pesadillas._ _Mis pesadillas... ¿Y si le pidiera que pasara la noche aquí? No, no, y menos después de esto..._Lo miro y veo como está evaluando mi reacción, esperando que diga algo, así que al final decido no darle más vueltas y le pregunto:

- Peeta, ¿te quedarías a dormir esta noche conmigo? - abre los ojos desmesuradamente. Supongo que eso no es lo que esperaba oírme decir en este momento y tampoco quiero que piense algo que no es, más que nada por cómo ha sonado o por el beso que nos acabamos de dar. He dicho dormir. Pero por si acaso hay dudas añado - como en los viejos tiempos. A tu lado no tengo pesadillas - le digo un poco tímida.

Sus ojos azules tienen un brillo especial, no sé si ha sido por el beso, por mi proposición o por ambas cosas. _Creerá que hoy se me ha ido la pinza, primero el beso y ahora esto. ¿Y si no ha sido buena idea?_. Pero aparece en su cara esa sonrisa arrebatadora y mi mente se queda en blanco.

- Me gustaría Katniss, pero... - se ha puesto un poco serio - no sé si estoy preparado para eso - _¿preparado?_ noto el fuego en mi cara y creo que él también. _¿Preparado para dormir?_ Entonces nota que quizás yo esté pensando en algo que no es, y se apresura a seguir hablando - me refiero con lo de la terapia y mi tratamiento - _ Cierto, la terapia. ¿Qué le pasa hoy a mi mente?_ - Aun tengo momentos de flashbacks que me dejan un poco nervioso y sé que no voy a hacerte daño, porque si no, no estaría aquí contigo, pero no quiero preocuparte. Hay veces que me suele pasar de noche, por eso te lo digo.

- Confío en ti, Peeta. - le digo tocándole la mejilla. Me mira durante un momento y después cede.

- Esta bien, pero no voy a dormir así - me dice señalándose los pantalones y el chaleco.

- No te preocupes - le digo - puedo buscar algo de mi padre - si es que encuentro algo de mi padre en esta casa. Mi madre dejó casi todo en la de la Veta y si trajo algo supongo que no sería un pijama suyo.

- No pasa nada Katniss, puedo ir a mi casa a cambiarme.

- Es para que no tengas que ir, hace frío. - me da miedo que cambie de opinión cuando salga de mi casa. O me vuelva a entrar a mí la cobardía y la que cambie de opinión sea yo.

- Estoy solo a 23 metros, no creo que me dé tiempo a sufrir una hipotermia - dice riéndose - ¿pretendes secuestrarme o qué? Que si es así no me resistiré mucho, pero después de que vaya a por el pijama.

- No, no. Es solo que... - le digo bajando la cabeza. Él pone su mano en mi barbilla.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me da miedo que salgas de aquí y te arrepientas o no vayas a volver... - le digo avergonzada.

- ¿Arrepentirme? -Peeta empieza a reírse y yo me siento aun más avergonzada. - Katniss, ¿tú crees que después de ese beso estoy en condiciones de arrepentirme? En todo caso me estoy arrepintiendo de no volver a hacer que me pidas otro - vuelve a acercarse a mí - No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. - me dice acariciándome la mejilla con su mano. - bueno, voy a hacer una pequeña excepción ahora mismo e ir a mi casa por el pijama, pero eso no cuenta - me mira sonriendo y no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa - claro que también puedo dormir desnudo, aunque eso a lo mejor te escandalizaría un poco.

Empiezo a notar un calor intenso por mi cuerpo, _este chico no puede soltar esos comentarios como si nada, que no soy de piedra_. Resoplo interiormente. Mi cara tiene que resultarle curiosa porque empieza a reírse a carcajadas.

- Ais Katniss, no entiendo cómo puedes perder la inocencia besándome de la manera que lo has hecho hace un momento y recuperándola cuando te digo un simple comentario. - Como siga así no voy a ser capaz de sofocar todo el calor que hay en mi interior.

Se aparta para coger su abrigo.

- No tardes - le digo.

Él me sonríe - si me prometes que vas a volver a darme otro beso como el de antes estaré aquí en un tiempo record, ni te vas a dar cuenta de que me he ido - me dice guiñándome un ojo.

- Peeta - le riño golpeándole en el hombro.

- ¿Qué? Tenía que intentarlo. No puedes ir besándome así y después esperar que no quiera más. - me da un beso en la mejilla - en fin...que si quieres otro, ya sabes dónde estoy - Y sale de mi casa a paso ligero. _Este chico va a volverme loca._

Mi corazón va a mil por hora. _¿Cómo voy a poder meterme en la cama con él? No después de ese beso._ Intento hacer tiempo mientras Peeta vuelve, así que me dirijo a la cocina. El té aun sigue encima de la mesa, frio, lo tiro y enjuago la taza. Limpio la mesa y coloco las sillas.

Al momento veo como Peeta entra de nuevo y echa el pestillo. Viene con una bolsa. _El pijama supongo. Desde luego que ha sido rápido._

- ¿A que no he tardado casi nada? - me dice sonriendo. Yo me acerco a él y le digo: ¿Vamos a dormir?.

- No sabes lo bien que suena eso cuando lo dices tú. - me dice. No puedo evitar que sus palabras me provoquen escalofríos. Me agarra de la mano y subimos a mi habitación. Primero entro yo al baño a ponerme el pijama y cepillarme los dientes, y después mientras yo destapo la cama, es él quien lo hace.

Cuando sale no puedo evitar recordar, al ver su pijama, la noche en la que se me ocurrió ir a su casa a buscarlo. Sacudo la cabeza, _no quiero estar todo el tiempo sonrojada ¡por dios!._

Me acuesto entonces en la cama y él lo hace a mi lado, abriéndome los brazos para que me coloque con la cabeza en su pecho y utilizando su brazo como almohada. Lo escucho suspirar, levanto la vista hacía sus ojos y no puedo evitar preguntarle:

- ¿En qué piensas?

Cuando posa su ojos en mi veo la intensidad de su mirada. Hemos abierto la ventana porque Peeta está acostumbrado, y ahora lo agradezco, porque gracias a la luz de la luna puedo verle la cara sin ninguna dificultad.

- En que uno de los primeros recuerdos que empezaron a venirme a la mente durante el tratamiento fueron esas noches en el tren, las que pasábamos durmiendo juntos. Me he acordado de eso.

Le miro sonriéndole. Y me acomodo mejor en su pecho. - Gracias Peeta - le digo- por estar siempre ahí incluso aunque no me lo merezca.

Noto su mano acariciando mi pelo. - Katniss no tienes que darme las gracias. Se supone que es lo que siempre hemos hecho ¿no?, cuidarnos.

- Lo sé - _no sé si comentarle algo del beso_, él _no me ha pedido ninguna explicación, pero tampoco quiero que piense que cuándo me aburro voy besando a la gente. Quiero que sepa que lo he hecho porque estaba deseando, porque lo quiero._

- Espero que algún día me dejes formar parte de tus pensamientos - susurra mientras sigue acariciando mi pelo.

- Peeta, sobre lo del beso...

- No necesitas darme ninguna explicación Katniss, al menos no ahora. Sé que estás dándole vueltas a las cosas, a todo esto y que tendrás la cabeza hecha un lío. No quiero presionarte con nada, y no tengo prisas contigo. Solo quiero que sepas que todo esto también es nuevo para mí, eres la primera chica con la que he vivido todo esto. A veces no sé cómo manejar la situación, no sé qué decirte para evitar que te alejes de mí, solo quiero que sepas que quiero compartir esta nueva etapa contigo. Porque supongo que siempre has sido tú con la que he querido compartir mi vida.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan bueno? - le digo medio en broma. Sus palabras siempre van directas a mi corazón, tiene ese gran efecto en mí.

Lo noto reírse. - Tú me haces ser así.- hace una breve pausa y después añade - aunque si quieres, puedo ser también un chico malo. - levanto la mirada para encontrarme con su mirada azul intensa.

- Que tonto eres - le digo dándole suavemente en la barriga.

-Bueno es hora de dormir "chica en llamas"- se vuelve a reír - ahora sí le pillo el significado a eso.

- ¡Peeta! - le vuelvo a dar en la barriga. _Ahuyentará mis pesadillas, pero como siga así no voy a poder pegar ojo._

- Hasta mañana Katniss - dice mientras me da un beso en el pelo. Yo me despido de él mientras me sumerjo en un sueño profundo acompañada de su respiración acompasada y pensando en sus labios. Si tuviera que elegir el mejor lugar para estar siempre sin duda sería éste, entre sus fuertes brazos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo duermo segura, calmada y sin rastro de pesadilla alguna. Sabiendo que esto vale la pena, que nos merecemos la oportunidad de ser felices juntos.

**Este capítulo es un poco más corto, pero no por ello menos intenso. Quería actualizar antes de fin de año para todos aquellos que me lo habéis pedido. Espero que lo disfrutéis y gracias por vuestros comentarios. FELIZ 2015 :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Unos golpes en la puerta me despiertan. Me muevo un poco en la cama buscando la cercanía de Peeta, pero no la encuentro. Giro la cabeza y veo que no está. Se habrá ido temprano a la panadería. Una hoja de papel reposa en la almohada. Escucho de nuevo los golpes, así que cojo la hoja y corro escaleras abajo. Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro con Sae.

- Buenos días - le digo afable.

- Menos mal niña, llevo un buen rato llamando. ¿Aun estabas dormida?.

- Si, bueno - le digo un poco avergonzada - se me ha hecho tarde.

- Y no eres la única por lo visto. A tu amigo Peeta también se le han pegado hoy las sábanas.

- ¿Ha visto a Peeta?

- Claro, él ha sido el que ha venido a buscarme esta mañana para que te trajera el desayuno. Me ha dicho que se había levantado tarde y no le había dado lugar a prepararte nada.

_Pobre, se ha quedado dormido por mi culpa_. Entonces me doy cuenta de que aun llevo en la mano la carta de Peeta. Me separo un poco de Sae y la leo:

_"Buenos días dormilona. Espero que hayas descansado esta noche, que supongo que si porque no te he escuchado quejarte de ninguna pesadilla. Así que espero que haya cumplido mi misión de caza pesadillas para que solicites de nuevo mis servicios esta noche. Por cierto he mandado a Sae con el desayuno porque no me ha dado tiempo de prepararte nada. Me ha costado salir de la cama y separarme de ti, la verdad. Nos vemos después preciosa."_

No puedo evitar que una gran sonrisa se escape de mis labios. Releo la carta tres vez hasta que Sae me llama y desayuno con ella.

- ¿Has ido a cazar últimamente Katniss? - me pregunta Sae

- La verdad es que ahora no voy mucho al bosque. ¿Necesitas algo? - antes siempre le vendía algunas cosas que cazaba.

- Pues la verdad es que hace tiempo que no como ardillas - me dice sonriéndome - y que no las vendo, hay gente que me pregunta por ellas.

- Ah vale, pues voy ahora si quieres. Total, no tengo mucho más que hacer.

Cuando Sae sale por la puerta, recojo un poco la casa y me dispongo a ir al bosque a cazar. He dejado un poco apartada mi faceta de cazadora, debería hacerlo más a menudo, no quiero perder la práctica.

Es casi la hora de comer cuando llego a casa. No ha estado mal 8 ardillas y 4 liebres. Yo solo me he quedado con 3 ardillas y 2 liebres, lo demás se lo he dado a Sae para que lo venda. Veré si Haymitch o Peeta quieren alguna ardilla, el padre de Peeta me las compraba antes y le gustaban mucho. Bueno, a la bruja de su mujer no tanto.

Cuando estoy por abrir la puerta de casa escucho a Haymitch llamándome. Está saliendo de la casa de Peeta.

Lo saludo con la mano.- Hola - le digo alzando un poco la voz. Él viene a paso ligero hacía mi. A saber que mosca le habrá picado

- He estado llamando antes a tu casa, pero supongo que estarías en el bosque ¿no? - dice señalando la bolsa de caza.

- Ah si, hacía tiempo que no iba.

- He venido a decirte que Peeta ha sufrido un accidente, pero no es grave - me dice rápidamente al ver mi cara de preocupación.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? - le digo casi chillándole.

- Se ha caído del tejado de la panadería y se ha hecho daño en la espalda. Nada grave, el sanador acaba de irse hace un momento. Solo le ha mandado una semana de reposo.

- ¿Y cómo esta? Espera que suelto las cosas y voy a verlo.

- Vale, lo he dejado con Effie. Él me ha dicho que no tenía prisas porque lo supieras, que no quería preocuparte.

- Tan tonto como siempre - dejo las cosas en la nevera para que no se estropeen y salgo rápidamente de casa.

- Le ha mandado unos calmantes para el dolor - me dice Haymitch mientras nos dirigimos a casa de Peeta.

Cuando subo a su habitación veo a Effie sentada frente a su cama llenando un vaso de agua de una jarra.

Al verme viene hacía mi para abrazarme.

- Somos vecinas y ni te vemos Katniss. - me dice regañándome.

- Lo siento - le digo.

Miro hacia la cama de Peeta y lo veo con los ojos cerrados. Me acerco a la cama y le acaricio el pelo. Abre los ojos un poco y rápidamente me ofrece una de sus sonrisas, aunque esta vez le salga un poco forzada.

- Hola - le digo un poco cautelosa reprimiéndole las ganas de reñirle.

- Me vas a echar la bronca ¿no? - me dice agarrando mi mano.

- Bueno, solo iba a decirte que eres muy despreocupado y tendrías que prestar más atención. ¿Por qué te has subido al tejado? - le digo un poco enfurruñada.

Él simplemente se ríe, y veo una mueca de dolor.

- Perdona - le digo - es que me he asustado un poco.

Peeta sigue sonriéndome y a mí por un momento me dan ganas de besarlo, sin importarme que Haymitch y Effie estén a escasos pasos de nosotros, pero no es momento de formar un espectáculo.

- Estoy bien Katniss - me dice tranquilizándome. Haymitch me pone una silla al lado de la cama y él y Effie se sientan enfrente, junto a la ventana.

- Descansa - le digo dándole un beso en la frente.

- Al principio decía que estaba bien cuando se levantó y todo. Quería seguir el muy cabezota - me dice Haymitch.

- Es que la panadería está casi está lista, pensaba abrirla la semana que viene - me dice Peeta casi en un susurro.

- Te he dicho que descanses Peeta - le digo apretándole la mano. - Y si en vez de abrir la semana que viene tienes que abrir la otra no pasa nada. Veo cómo me hace un mal gesto con la cara y yo simplemente lo ignoro y miro a Haymitch.

- Es muy cabezota sí. Por cierto Effie, me dijo Haymitch que estás trabajando en la nueva biblioteca. - le digo sentándome en la silla y mirándola.

- Siii - me dice muy emocionada - es un trabajo que me gusta mucho. Veo como le aprieta la mano a Haymitch y éste evita mirarme. - No pensé que iba a estar tan a gusto fuera del Capitolio - me dice dando un pequeño gritito. Yo la miro divertida mientras la Haymitch empieza a tensarse. - Es muy poco dado a las muestras de afecto - dice Effie señalándolo con la cabeza.

- Me imagino - le digo mirando a Haymitch divertida.

- Sigo aquí, no sé si lo notáis. - nos dice enfadado. Yo le sonrío y Effie le da un beso en la mejilla.

- Por cierto Katniss - me dice Effie - ¿has comido?

- Pues no, pero no tengo mucha hambre.

- Pues tienes que comer - me dice regañándome - hay caldo de pollo que le hemos hecho a Peeta. Voy a traerte un poco, que ha sobrado. - me dice levantándose.

- No te preocupes Effie - le digo. Ella me mira de mala manera y me dice: - me preocupo por ti, y tienes que comer. Ahora subo con la sopa.

- Mejor que no le lleves la contraria. - me dice Haymitch bajito una vez que Effie desaparece por la puerta de la habitación.

Al rato sube con la sopa y una vez que me la tomo, ambos se van y me dejan sola con Peeta. Él sigue durmiendo, supongo que serán los efectos del calmante. Me levanto y me acerco a la ventana.

El cuadro aun sigue ahí, destapo un poco la sábana que tiene encima y lo contemplo. Ya lo tiene casi terminado y es precioso.

- Hubiese estado listo en un par de días, pero ahora... - escucho decir a Peeta desde la cama.

Me vuelvo y lo veo que esta incorporándose un poco, hace un gesto de dolor y voy rápidamente a colocarle mejor la almohada.

- No te incorpores mucho - le digo mientras le ayudo.

Él me mira y sonríe de forma traviesa. - ¿Así que eres mi enfermera personal?

Le devuelvo la sonrisa - bueno, supongamos que te han dejado a mí cargo.

- ¿Y tienes que ayudarme y darme todo lo que te pida? - me dice poniendo cara de pena.

Sé por dónde va el asunto, está jugando conmigo y cree que voy a echarme atrás, pero no lo hago. Yo también puedo aprender a jugar a esto.

- Casi todo, siempre que sea para tu propio bien, que tampoco voy a ser tu criada eh - le digo señalándolo con el dedo.

- Claro, claro - me dice mientras yo me siento en la silla al lado de su cama.

- ¿Necesitas algo? - le digo poniéndome más seria. - agua, comida, otra almohada...

- Lo que necesito no está en esa lista - me dice serio - y no es precisamente ir al baño, que tampoco lo has mencionado.

- Bueno no vas a poder moverte de la cama, así que no vas a ir de ninguna manera.

- Mierda - lo oigo mascullar. - ¿Y qué hago cuando necesite ir? - lo miro divertida.- eso sería bochornoso y más delante de ti.

- Es lo que hay, aunque si quieres puedo dejar de ser tu enfermera entonces y decírselo a Haymitch - le digo dedicándole una sonrisa. Pone mala cara y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Me encanta tu risa - me dice serio. _Y a mi tú_. Lo miro a los ojos, tienen ese brillo especial que me gusta tanto, el pelo revuelto y esas pestañas que parecen casi transparentes. - me vas a gastar Katniss - me dice riéndose. Noto como mi cara empieza a arder un poco.

-Bueno ¿cómo te encuentras? - le digo intentando cambiar de tema - ¿necesitas algo?

- Ya te lo he dicho antes... - m dice mirándome fijamente.

_Odio cuando me mira así, y cuando me sonríe, me toca porque mi cuerpo reacciona de una manera nerviosa y no controlo las emociones. Lo odio_. Me cruzo de brazos, estoy casi segura de lo que va a pedirme. Pero no voy a ponerle las cosas muy fáciles. La última vez me hizo tener que suplicarle casi por un beso.

- ¿Me lo has dicho antes? - intento poner cara de estar pensando en ello. - pues ahora mismo no lo recuerdo. ¿Serías tan amable de refrescarme la memoria? - le digo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

Peeta frunce el ceño y me mira divertido. - Bien - me dice - acércate. Dice señalándome que me siente en la cama.

Me siento a su lado, y el no me quita la vista de encima. - Ahora acércate un poco, que voy a decirte algo.

Me acerco a su cara porque pienso que quizás vaya a decirme algo al oído, pero entonces siento su mano en mi nuca y de un momento a otro su boca está devorando la mía. Al principio he notado solo el roce de sus labios, pero rápidamente su lengua se ha abierto paso a través de mi boca y me dejo hacer por él. Casi estoy encima suyo, como no quiero hacerle daño intento separarme un poco, pero desisto cuando noto su agarre en mi espalda. No sé cuánto tiempo nos llevamos así, pero cuando por fin nos separamos sus labios están hinchados y mi corazón a mil por horas.

Él me mira con una sonrisa y yo noto que estoy ardiendo, y no solo por fuera. Intento levantarme rápidamente de la cama para volver a la silla, pero me agarra del brazo.

-Aun no he dicho que puedas retirarte - me dice.

- Peeta, estoy medio asfixiada para otro asalto- le digo tocándome el corazón y riéndome.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que vaya a volver a besarte? - me dice - sólo quiero que te quedes aquí, en la silla estás muy lejos.

Lo miro sonriéndole. Entonces veo como hace una mueca de dolor y lo miro preocupado.

- ¿Te duele mucho?- le digo acariciando su pelo.

- No te preocupes preciosa, solo se me está pasando el efecto del calmante y ahora me está molestando más. Pero créeme, después de perder una pierna esto no es nada. - le sonrío, pero noto como quiere disimular delante de mí. - ¿Te quedarás esta noche conmigo no? - me dice serio. Yo asiento. - Claro - le digo.

Es casi la hora de la cena cuando Haymitch viene a ver a Peeta. Nos ha traído la cena.

- Gracias - le digo.

- ¿Cómo sigue?

- Ahora esta regular, se le han pasado los efectos del calmante. Quería tomarse uno, pero le he dicho que esperara hasta la hora de cenar.

- Si, mejor. Ahora cuando cene que se lo tome. Es cada 6 horas.

Haymitch le sube su sopa a Peeta, mientras yo ceno la otra mitad de la sopa en la cocina. Me fijo en la cocina, es casi igual que la mía. Salvo que tiene dos hornos, supongo que así hornea tan rápido. Lo tiene todo muy ordenado.

Recojo las cosas y subo las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Lo hago con cuidado por si se ha quedado dormido, pero conforme me voy acercando a su habitación puedo escuchar los susurros de Haymitch y él.

"Ahora estamos bien, no importa lo que seamos ni hayamos puesto una etiqueta a esto" . _Etiqueta. Es verdad, ¿qué somos?¿amigos?¿pareja?¿amantes?. Ni yo misma lo sé. Definitivamente solo amigos no._ Tendré que hablarlo con él supongo, algún día.

No escucho bien lo que le ha contestado Haymitch, solo escucho a Peeta responderle.

"No tengo prisas con ella, quiero disfrutar de esto, de tenerla conmigo. Ahora no tengo que preocuparme de que unos malditos juegos vuelvan a quitármela". No puedo evitar sonreír. Me pregunto cómo se sintió cuando escuchó que yo tendría que volver a la arena. Si ahora mismo me dijeran que tendrían que llevárselo me moriría aquí mismo.

Intento hacer ruido antes de entrar a la habitación y ellos se callan nada más verme.

Después de un rato Haymitch se va y yo me meto con Peeta en la cama. Está medio soñoliento por los calmantes. Intento separarme un poco para dejarle espacio. Tiene que estar sin moverse boca arriba y no quiero molestarle. Él me agarra del brazo y me pega a él. Lo oigo susurrar un "quédate cerca" cuando alzo la vista veo que medio dormido. Me permito entonces observarlo, cada centímetro de su cara, cada lunar, cada peca en su nariz, sus pestañas. _Quién me iba a decir que el chico que salvó mi vida tantos años atrás, volvía a ser mi salvación ahora. _Oigo su respiración acompasada y no puedo evitar llevar mi mano hacia su pelo y apartarle un mechón de la frente. No puedo imaginarme ahora mi vida sin él. Cierro los ojos y me dejo envolver por el calor de su cuerpo y el contacto de su mano con la mía.


	11. Chapter 11

Noto una caricia suave en la cara que me hace abrir los ojos. Peeta está a mi lado, mirándome.

- Buenos días - me dice sonriendo.- No me importaría despertarme así toda mi vida. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y me atrevo a darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Noto su cara de sorpresa.

- Ahora son aun más buenos - me dice y yo intento evitar su profunda mirada azul.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - le digo incorporándome un poco.

-Si es con respecto a mi espalda, no muy bien. Pero con respecto a otras cosas me siento estupendamente.

Le doy un golpe suave en el hombro mientras me levanto.

- Eh - se queja - ¿dónde vas?

- Pues a prepararte el desayuno, no voy a quedarme en la cama acostada todo el día y tienes que comer para tomarte el calmante.

Pone cara de enfadado. - No le pondría pegas a que te quedaras todo el día en la cama conmigo. - yo intento evitar sonrojarme -Por cierto, no te queda mal mi pijama ¿no?.

Me miro lo que llevo puesto. Como anoche no pude ir por mis cosas a mi casa, Peeta me dejó un pijama suyo. Bastante grande la verdad. Me subo un poco la enorme camiseta para enseñarle el nudo con una gomilla del pelo que le tengo hecho a los pantalones en la cintura. - Bueno, he tenido que hacerme un arreglillo. Veo su profunda mirada azul clavada en la zona que le estoy mostrando y me doy cuenta de que le estoy enseñando más de lo que pretendía, la mitad de mi barriga. Rápidamente me echo la camiseta hacia abajo aunque él sigue con la misma mirada puesta en mi.

- ¿Vas a provocarme ahora que estoy postrado en una cama? eso es jugar con ventaja.

Yo suelto una sonrisilla nerviosa. _Madre mía._ No sé porqué, pero por un momento se me pasa por la cabeza la imagen de Peeta sin camiseta en la cama. _No, no. Katniss, esta no eres tú. No puedes pensar eso. Pero algún día tendrá que ocurrir. Bueno, algún día._

Me encamino escaleras abajo buscando algo para desayunar cuando llaman a la puerta. La abro y me encuentro con Sae.

- Buenos días - me dice sonriente mirándome de arriba a abajo. Me siento un poco avergonzada, sabrá que he dormido aquí. Claro que hay más habitaciones, no tiene porque saber que ha sido en la misma cama.

- No hace falta que me pongas esa cara niña. Después de veros en los juegos no hay nada que me asuste. Por muchos primos que tuvieras aquí siempre supe que en realidad era él del que estabas enamorada. Me sonríe y se dirige a soltar las cosas en la cocina. _Por lo visto todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de mi amor por Peeta menos yo._ Le subo a Peeta su desayuno.

- Voy a ir a mi casa a cambiarme y ducharme ¿vale? - le digo sentándome a su lado en la cama mientras acaba el desayuno. -Sae va a quedarse aquí hasta que vuelva, ha insistido en prepararnos comida, así que si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamarla.

- ¿Vas a tardar? - me dice serio sujetándome la mano - estoy aburrido de estar aquí ya.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera llevas un día en la cama! - le digo riéndome. - además si sólo es por aburrimiento le puedo decir a Sae que suba a hacerte compañía.

- Sabes que contigo no sólo es aburrimiento Katniss - me dice serio - tu presencia hace que me olvide del dolor.

Le sonrío mientras le aprieto la mano. _¿Nunca se cansará de decirme cosas bonitas?._

- Voy a cambiarme y me iré para mi casa.

- Trae un pijama tuyo para esta noche, a no ser que quieras volver a ponerte el mío.

- Ah ¿pero quieres que me queda está noche también? - le digo con una sonrisa. Él me mira serio y me dice:

- Por mi puedes quedarte toda la vida.

_¡Oh! Creo que se me acaba de olvidar cómo respirar._ Se termina el desayuno y se toma el calmante mientras yo entro al baño a ponerme la ropa de ayer. Cuando salgo veo que está intentando incorporarse un poco con cara de dolor.

- Peeta no te muevas tanto - le digo riñéndole - quédate acostado y después para comer te incorporo un rato.

Me mira enfurruñado y se vuelve a tender. Lo arropo un poco y me despido dándole un beso en la frente. Lo oigo murmurar un "adios" con los ojos cerrados, le está haciendo efecto el calmante. Cuando estoy saliendo por puerta escucho como murmura mi nombre. O eso creo, solo he podido escuchar "niss". Me quedo parada en la puerta y lo que escucho me deja petrificada. "...iero.." - ¿Cómo? - le pregunto, por qué no sé si he escuchado bien o han sido imaginaciones mías. No me contesta, veo que está profundamente dormido. Me apoyo en la pared del pasillo y analizo lo que acaba de pasar_. ¿Me ha dicho que me quiere?. Bueno no ha sido en plan consciente creo, pero me lo ha dicho. ¿Estaría yo preparada para decírselo? Creo que no, porque ni siquiera estoy preparada para decirle que quiero una relación con él._

Me despido de Sae y voy hacía mi casa. Me ducho y me cambio de ropa, intento no pensar mucho en lo ocurrido. Meto el pijama y una muda de ropa para mañana y el libro que hemos estado haciendo Peeta y yo estos días. Así se distraerá un poco. Limpio un poco la casa y cojo de la nevera dos ardillas de las que cacé ayer para hacérselas a Peeta.

Cuando vuelvo a casa de Peeta aun sigue dormido.

- Os he dejado comida para ahora y para cenar, mañana vendré con el desayuno. Dale recuerdos a Peeta. - me dice Sae mientras coge su abrigo para irse.

- Muchas gracias Sae, pero sé cocinar un poco. He traído también las ardillas que cacé ayer. Ya me las apañaré - le digo.

- Niña ahora mismo tienes que cuidar de alguien, ya practicarás cuando se recupere, mañana las preparo - y sale por la puerta.

Cuando entro en la habitación de Peeta, éste aun sigue durmiendo. Saco el libro de la bolsa y me siento en la silla, al lado de su cama. Me distraigo echándole alguna que otra mirada, no puedo evitarlo, se ve tan tranquilo. Se me viene a la mente aquel día del pan, cuando me salvó la vida por primera vez. Desde entonces me unió a él una conexión tan fuerte, que cuando oí su nombre de la boca de Effie el día de la cosecha supe que estaba perdida. No sólo por mí, sino por tener que competir contra él. En estos dos años todo ha cambiado tanto, nos hemos salvado el uno al otro en incontables ocasiones y al final aquí me tiene, rendida a sus pies. _"Mi chico del pan"._

- Te echaba de menos - me dice mientras veo como poco a poco abre los ojos.

- Si estabas medio dormido cuando me fui, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta - le digo divertida.

Él solo me sonríe y lo ayudo a incorporarse un poco.

- Con estas pastillas mi aspecto debe ser horrible y con cara de tonto. - me dice un poco enfadado.

- Bueno, lo de tu cara de tonto no es por las pastillas - le digo mientras veo como frunce el ceño.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mi? - me dice serio. Espero que no le haya molestado mi comentario.

- No, no...-me apresuro a decirle.

- Katniss - me dice serio - voy a decirte una cosa, pero acércate. ¿Qué va a decirme?¿No será de nuevo que me quiere? porque no sabría cómo reaccionar...

Me acerco con cautela mientras él sigue mirándome serio, una vez que estoy a escasos centímetros de su cara, me agarra por la cintura y empieza a hacerme cosquillas.

- Peeta no, para - intento decirle entre risas - odio las cosquillas.

- Lo siento - me dice riéndose - pero te has burlado de mi. Así que retira lo de tonto.

-¿ Pero si te lo has llamado tu sólo? - No puedo soportar las cosquillas, nunca me han gustado. - pero lo retiro, le digo rápidamente - eah ¿ya puedes soltarme?

- Ahora tienes que decir que soy muy guapo y que estas deseando besarme.

-¡Peeta! - digo casi chillándole - ¡suéltame!

- Lo siento, primero tienes que decir eso.

- Eres muy guapo y quiero besarte.

- La palabra correcta era deseando...

Intento contestarle a eso pero cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya me está besando. Su lengua busca la mía, y me atrae tanto a él que prácticamente estoy encima suyo. En ese momento su mano agarra fuertemente en mi cintura y caigo sobre él. Un grito sale de su garganta y yo me levanto corriendo.

- Lo siento Peeta - le digo preocupada.

- No, no. No te preocupes, solo me ha dado un pequeño pinchazo. - me dice intentado agarrarme la mano para que no me separe de él, pero la retiro.

- Se acabaron los besos - le digo seria. - por lo menos hasta que te mejores. _Muy bien Katniss, lo has bordado, ahora te quedas sin ellos._

- Katniss, que no ha sido nada, de verdad. - me dice cogiéndome la mano.

- No Peeta. Es por tu propio bien. Ah mira - le digo cogiendo el libro que había dejado en la silla e intentando cambiar de tema - he traído el libro, así te distraes un poco.

Él me mira enfurruñado con los brazos cruzados.

- No me pongas esa cara que no voy a ceder. Venga vamos a seguir con esto.

- Cuando me recupere te vas a enterar Katniss Everdeen, voy a darte todos los besos que a mí me dé la gana. - su mirada se oscurece, pero después una sonrisa aparece en sus labios_. Los besos que tú quieras Peeta, _me digo_. No voy a oponerme a eso. _Noto el calorcillo que sube a mis mejillas.

Pasamos lo que resta del día ensimismados con el libro. Por la tarde Effie y Haymitch nos hacen una visita. Peeta aprovecha con Haymitch para sus necesidades, conmigo se muere de verguenza. Personalmente, después su herida en la pierna en los primeros juegos, esto me parece una tontería, pero no le insisto. Es casi la hora de cenar cuando se van. Peeta se toma de nuevo otro calmante y cae rendido. Me pongo un rato a leer, pero al cabo de una hora siento mis ojos cerrándose, me meto en la cama a su lado, lentamente para no despertarlo y me duermo enseguida envuelta de nuevo en el sonido acompasado de su respiración.

Los días pasan lentos. Peeta cada vez está más nervioso de tener que estar en la cama. Al sexto día ha venido el médico. Traía un aparato de rayos para verle la espalda, y menos mal que le ha dicho que está mucho mejor. Puede ir levantándose poco a poco. Justo cuando sale por la puerta, veo a Peeta incorporándose para sentarse en la cama.

-¿Donde te crees que vas? - le digo seria.

- Ya has oído al sanador, puedo levantarme.

- Si, pero poco a poco.

- Bueno - me dice sonriendo. - puedes ayudarme y llevarme al baño. No pienso volver a hacer pis en ningún recipiente más.

Yo me rió pero paro cuando veo que empieza a mirarme mal.

- Está bien - le digo agarrándolo por la cintura para que se ayude echando un poco su peso en mis hombros. Se queja un poco cuando se pone al fin de pie.

-Tengo las piernas dormidas - me dice. Poco a poco consigo llevarlo al baño y cuando acaba lo vuelvo a meter en la cama.

Hemos avanzado mucho con el libro estos días añadiendo muchas cosas sobre los juegos y Peeta ha dibujado nuestro beso en la cueva, le ha quedado precioso.

Mi madre llamó ayer aquí a casa de Peeta. Había hablado con Haymitch y éste le había dicho donde me encontraba. Por lo visto llevaba dos días llamándome a casa.

Le he notado la voz más animada y le va muy bien allí, la han ascendido a encargada del hospital. También me ha hablado de Gale, me ha dicho que está bien y contento con su trabajo. Por lo visto está conociendo a una chica, eso le ha dicho a mi madre. Me alegro por él, al principio se me ha encogido un poco el estómago, la verdad, pero más que nada por el hecho de que estuviera rehaciendo su vida tranquilamente y yo aun esté luchando con mis demonios. Me pregunta por Peeta, por como está y como nos va. Me sincero con ella y le digo que estoy un poco asustada, que lo quiero, que él me quiere, pero que no sé si seré capaz de llevar una relación, de darle todo lo que necesita. Y por primera vez he hablado con mi madre sobre cosas de chicas, nunca le había sacado un tema de éstos antes.

Me ha dicho que esas cosas van surgiendo día tras día, que no tengo que pensar si sabré hacerlo bien o lo haré mal, que nadie lo sabe cuándo empieza una relación. Es algo que va sucediendo conforme avanzan las cosas, te sientes a gusto con esa persona y punto. Me ha dicho que siempre pensó que acabaría con Gale, pero que después de los juegos se dio cuenta de que Peeta me amaba y que mis sentimientos habían cambiado, que se alegraba mucho por nosotros y que nos merecíamos ser felices. Me ronda por la cabeza la última frase que me ha dicho antes de despedirnos. "Katniss, guíate por tu corazón. Es el único que sabe lo que deseas y deja la cabeza en un segundo plano."

Es eso lo que debo hacer, afrontar lo que siento, vivir el momento y superar todo lo que ha pasado. También me ha comentado que Annie está embarazada, y que a pesar de todo está muy feliz. Eso me hace pensar en Finnick, en cuanto le hubiera gustado saber que iba a ser padre. Cuándo se lo digo a Peeta se pone muy contento. Me imagino que le gustan mucho los niños y pienso en si yo estaría preparada para tener hijos. Sé que dije que nunca formaría una familia, pero eso fue antes de los juegos. Aun me da miedo que el mundo vuelva a cambiar y tenga que enfrentarme a ver como mis hijos mueren en la arena_. ¿Hola Katniss? ¿Aun no le has dicho nada sobre tus sentimientos y ya estas pensando en niños?._ Tengo que decirle lo que siento. Sé que me dijo que no tenía prisas, pero es egoísta que siempre sea el quién aporte más a esto, a lo que sea que tengamos.

Casi 4 días después de la visita del sanador Peeta ya se levanta solo y la espalda casi ni le molesta. Insiste en ir mañana a la panadería, pero Haymitch ha estado aquí y se lo ha prohibido, al menos en un par de días. Me contó que están trabajando duro para que pueda abrir la semana que viene como Peeta tenía planeado antes de su accidente. Ayer llegaron trenes dónde venían las últimas cosas que le faltaban, ingredientes y materiales. Quiere que Peeta no sepa nada y que el día que vaya sea el de la inauguración.

Yo intento distraerlo y entretenerlo para que no piense en eso. He ido un rato a cazar mientras Sae se ha quedado vigilándolo. Cuando llego me despido de ella. Lleva toda la semana haciéndonos de comer y le he dicho que ya no se preocupe por eso, que Peeta está recuperado. Lo encuentro en el salón sentado en el sofá y dibujando cosas en el libro.

- Hola - le digo sonriente sentándome a su lado.

Él se gira dejando el libro a un lado y se acerca a mí como si fuera una presa. Me siento como una pobre gacela acechada por un león.

-¿Qué haces Peeta? - le digo mientras intento echarme atrás un poco en el sofá, pero lo único que consigo es que se posicione un poco encima de mí.

- Estaba pensando que llevo más de una semana sin besarte - me dice serio. Y dirige su mirada hacía mi boca.

- Nos hemos dado besos - le digo dirigiendo mi mirada hacía la suya.

- No me valen los besitos de buenos días ni de buenas noches Katniss. Esos no cuentan. Me refiero a uno de esos besos que a ti y a mí nos dejan sin respiración.

Ahogo un suspiro y su boca ya está invadiendo la mía. Sus labios se mueven suaves, sus manos se sitúan en el sofá, una a cada lado de mi cabeza para no aplastarme. Yo no sé dónde poner las mías. Su lengua se cuela en mi boca y una de sus manos se posa en mi cintura, acariciándome por encima de la tela del chaleco. Entonces dirijo una de mis manos hacía su nuca para profundizar más el beso, si es que es posible, claro. Cuando el aire empieza a escasear no tenemos más remedio que separarnos. Sus ojos están oscuros y brillantes, sus labios hinchados y formando una sonrisa.

- Me podría pasar el día besándote Katniss - me dice.

Yo me separo un poco de él, porque entre el calor de la chimenea y el de nuestros cuerpos me da la sensación de que voy a comenzar a arder de un momento a otro. Me estoy acostumbrando a estos comentarios. Los nervios siguen, pero no me hacen sentirme tan incómoda como antes. Se acomoda de nuevo en el sofá y levanta un brazo para que me recueste con él.

- Entonces me gastarías - le digo sonriéndole y acomodándome en sus brazos.

- Cierto - me dice devolviéndome la sonrisa -pero te recargaría como una batería. Noto como me besa el pelo.

Y nos quedamos así hasta la hora de la cena, sin decir nada más.


	12. Chapter 12

La mañana de la inauguración noto a Peeta algo nervioso por volver a la panadería, y eso que no sabe que no va a ir a trabajar, sino a ver cómo ha quedado. Le quito la idea de que vaya con la ropa de trabajo con la escusa de que hoy solo vaya a supervisar, que tiene que reincorporarse al trabajo poco a poco. Así que se decanta por un vaquero y un chaleco azul. _A juego con sus ojos_, me digo nada más verlo en la puerta de mi casa.

Cuando nos vamos acercando a la panadería, a lo lejos podemos ver que hay algunas personas alrededor.

- ¿Que hace esa gente ahí? - me dice frunciendo el ceño

- Quizás les guste como está quedando.

- Pues cuando yo estaba trabajando no se paraba nadie.

- Será porque no tienes tantos seguidores como ellos. Digo señalando hacía la panadería.

De pronto Peeta se cruza delante de mí cortándome el camino.

- Eres muy mala Katniss - me dice serio. Mi sonrisa se congela, pero a continuación suelta una carcajada que hace que me relaje un poco. - Ya me lo pagarás después.- me dice guiñándome un ojo.

Eso me hace pensar en la noche de ayer. Después de la cena le dije que como ya estaba recuperado iba a volver a mi casa. Llevaba casi dos semanas en la suya y no quería molestarlo. Él me insistió que no molestaba y que podía quedarme el tiempo que quisiera, pero le dije que no. Cada noche se me hacía más duro dormir a su lado. A veces cuando se dormía me dedicaba a mirarlo, a pensar en cosas que no debería pensar, quería tocarlo, besarlo y miles de cosas más que no eran propias de mi. Pero claro, no podía decirle eso a él. Lo sé, soy demasiado inocente.

Así que de mala gana me dejó ir a mi casa. Solo con un breve "mañana nos vemos". Cuando llegué a mi casa me sentí mal, pero ya estaba hecho, era lo mejor para los dos, por lo menos por ahora, o lo mejor para mí en todo caso.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, cuando estaba por meterme en la cama oigo unos golpes en la puerta. Al abrirla me encuentro con Peeta. No me da tiempo abrir la boca cuando está cerrando la puerta con el pie y sus labios en los míos. Es un beso urgente, sin delicadeza alguna. Una de sus manos va hacía mi nuca para profundizar más el beso y la otra se aferra a mi cintura, apretándome contra él. Yo me aferro a su cuello, mientras me atrapa contra la pared. Esta vez no paramos cuando nos falta el aire, sino que volvemos a reanudar la tarea. Sus manos viajan por mi espalda y las mías se detienen en su cintura, justo en el borde de sus vaqueros. Vuelve a apretarme más contra la pared y entonces lo noto. Siento algo duro a la altura de mi vientre. Me tensó un poco y me obligo a alejarme. Peeta nota que ya no lo estoy dando todo en ese beso y se aparta jadeando, con los labios rojos. Entonces se acerca a mi oído y me dice "Me vuelves loco Katniss, voy a echarte de menos está noche, solo quería que lo supieras". Abre la puerta y se va. Yo me quedo allí parada procesando todo al menos 3 minutos. Por supuesto que he notado cuánto lo vuelvo loco. Es la primera vez que había sentido "eso". Había leído sobre cosas de sexo antes, por eso me asusté cuando empecé a tener esos pensamientos tan comprometedores y atrevidos. Por primera vez pensé seriamente en esos temas, en lo que significaría hacer el amor con él. No tenía ni idea de nada de eso, de tocarlo, de cómo se siente...nada. En mi distrito, bueno en el antiguo, no es que fuéramos muy recatados ni nada de eso, tampoco unos libertinos. En el colegio solían enseñarnos cosas, pero no como en el capitolio. Escuchábamos que allí la gente tenía otra perspectiva más atrevida al respecto. Nunca hablé con mi madre de eso, porque nunca me preocupó. Estaba convencida de que jamás tendría hijos, por lo que no iba a hacerlo nunca para no correr el riesgo. Pero ahora es distinto, tengo algo con Peeta y todo hombre tiene sus necesidades. La idea de los hijos aun no me convence, pero soy joven, ya pensaré en eso. Claro que la idea de estar con Peeta más...íntimamente no me desagrada. Con los besos que hemos compartido estos días o incluso el de ahora mismo es una necesidad que también va creciendo en mi. Aunque mi primera opción sea huir, sé que algún día tendré que enfrentarme a eso. Ya lo hice cuando acepté lo que sentía por Peeta, cuando acepté que tenía que mirar hacia adelante y aprovechar la oportunidad que teníamos de ser felices. Pero antes de todo debería aclarar nuestra situación con él, definir lo que somos. Eso es algo que tendría que plantearme a corto plazo, muy a corto plazo.

Esta mañana ha venido a buscarme como si nada, pero yo cuándo he abierto la puerta no he podido evitar volver a pensar en lo de anoche y he sentido el calor condensándose en mi cara.

Veo a Haymitch que viene a nuestro encuentro.

- Buenos días - nos dice saludándonos con la mano.

- ¿Desde cuándo trabajas así vestido? - le pregunta Peeta cuando llega dónde estamos. Lleva puesto unos pantalones, camisa y abrigo.

Empezamos a reírnos y él nos mira con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Me he perdido algo? - nos dice enfadado y mirándonos a él y a mi.

- Puede - le digo mientras lo tomo de la mano. -¡ Vamos!

Cuando estamos llegando vuelvo mi mirada hacía Peeta. Está con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Miro hacia la panadería y yo también me quedo un poco sorprendida.

Es, simplemente, perfecta. Un poco más grande que la antigua. En un letrero grande se puede leer Panadería Mellark. Como ya no están las cercas de los cerdos, esa zona también se ha incluido dentro de la panadería. Las tejas son de marrón oscuro y los ladrillos de las paredes marroncito claro.

- ¿Pero qué...? - oigo decir a Peeta.

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece? - le pregunta Haymitch.

Los trabajadores que han ayudado a Peeta están en fila al lado de la puerta. Esperando su reacción.

- Di algo Peeta - le susurro - están esperando. Y los señalo.

- Es que...me he quedado sin nada que decir. Y mira que siempre tengo argumentos para todo. - le agarro la mano, él me da un apretón antes de soltarme y acercarse a donde están.

- Está genial. Es lo que me había imaginado, incluso mejor. Muchas gracias a todos. - Dice acercándose a ellos y estrechándoles las manos. Sube los dos peldaños hacia la puerta y yo me quedo allí observando su cara de felicidad.

Effie se acerca a mí, ni la había visto con todo el ajetreo. Miro a mi alrededor y veo también a Sae que me saluda con la mano.

- Está muy feliz - me dice Effie.

- Si - le sonrío - ha quedado tan bonita.

- No creo que toda esa felicidades se deba sólo a esto.- me dice señalando con la cabeza la panadería y sonriéndome.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

- Bueno, estamos bien, supongo.

Veo a Peeta hacerme señas desde la puerta para que me acerque.

- Ahora te veo Effie. - Ella me sonríe y se dirige hacía Haymitch.

Cuando llego donde está Peeta le digo:

- ¿No entras?.

Él me sujeta de la mano y me dice bajito:

- Este es uno de esos momentos para compartir con la persona que más importante de tu vida. Así que me encantaría compartirlo contigo.

Mi boca se desencaja notablemente, no puede decirme estas cosas delante de toda esta gente, me muero de verguenza.

Lo oigo reírse, pero yo no quiero ni mirarlo. Entramos juntos en la panadería. Me siento observada por toda la gente que se queda fuera, inquieta, pero intento calmarme por Peeta. Necesita disfrutar de su momento.

Si fuera el aspecto de la panadería era genial, por dentro es...mágico.

Hay tres vitrinas grandes para colocar los pasteles, además de la que está en el escaparate de la tienda. Detrás de ellas está el mostrador con 6 cestas grandes para el pan. Es más amplia que la de los padres de Peeta, pintada en blanca parece más luminosa. Haymitch pasa por nuestro lado.

- Si algo no te gusta, lo cambiamos Peeta.

- No, no Haymitch, es perfecta.

Me fijo en la pared de atrás del mostrador, en la foto que hay colgada allí.

- Mira Peeta - le digo señalándole el lugar.

La foto que Peeta encontró entre los restos de la panadería está allí colgada, con un marco y cristal nuevos. Supongo que Haymitch aprovechó cuando Peeta estaba en la cama para cogerla.

- Pensamos que esa foto era especial y por lo tanto merecía un lugar importante.

Me fijo en los ojos vidriosos de Peeta, tan emocionado. Me recuerda a uno de los videos que retrasmitió el capitolio cuando lo capturaron, pero aquí su mirada es de felicidad. Le abrazo y él me susurra un débil "gracias".

A continuación se acerca a Haymitch y lo abraza. Veo como éste ha dejado de tensarse ante las muestras de cariño y le corresponde al abrazo.

- Haymitch no sabes el gran trabajo que habéis hecho, sobre todo tú, que lo has supervisado todo. Sé que quizás nunca te lo haya dicho, pero gracias por todo, de verdad. Y por todo me refiero también a los dos últimos años.

- No te pongas melodramático hombre - y le da una palmadita en el hombro. - Vosotros dos habéis sido muy importantes en mi vida, hasta hace dos años no tenía a nadie y ahora hasta...bueno, basta de palabrería, que aun te queda mucho que ver.

Lo seguimos hasta llegar a una puerta de madera que no tiene pomo, se abre empujándola.

- Bienvenidos al centro neurálgico de la panadería.

Mi boca se abre de par en par cuando veo los 3 hornos enormes que presiden la sala.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamo - son impresionantes.

- Sii - susurra Peeta.- ¿Cuándo ha llegado todo esto?

- Hace unos tres días. - dice Haymitch sonriente.

Se acerca a los hornos y los mira minuciosamente.

- Son mucho más modernos de los que teníamos aquí. Claro que esos tenían más de 20 años.

- Aun hay más - nos dice Haymitch.

Se dirige a otra puerta que hay justo a la derecha, es doble y también se abre empujándola.

- Y esto es la habitación de la repostería.

Es una habitación un poco más pequeña que la de los hornos, pero espaciosa, pintada de un verde clarito. Hay estanterías, tres hornos para hornear, una mesa especial con todo tipo de objetos para dar forma a los pasteles, cajones repletos de instrumentos para decorar...

- Me encanta - dice Peeta observando y abriendo cada cajón como si fuera un niño pequeño. Sin duda está disfrutando.

Haymitch se coloca a su lado y le señala otra puerta. - Esa de ahí se comunica con la sala principal, para que no tengas que dar toda la vuelta. Vamos- nos dice. Salimos a la habitación de los hornos y nos explica que hay un sistema de refrigeración en toda la panadería para que no se condense el calor. Abre una pequeña puerta que da acceso a un baño. La sala de los hornos tiene muchas cosas, mesas grandes para amasar el pan, dos fregaderos para lavarse las manos y tres neveras grandes para guardar la comida.

Al final de la sala hay otra puerta, saca una llavecita del bolsillo y la abre.

-¡Tachán! La despensa, el almacén o como quieras llamarlo.

Recuerdo cuando estuve con Peeta aquí, era un lugar chiquitito y oscuro pero ahora no tiene nada que ver. Es enorme, con estanterías repletas de cosas por todos lados, otras dos neveras, utensilios de todos los tamaños, formas...

Me fijo en la cara de Peeta, tiene la boca abierta de par en par.

- Os habéis superado. Me va a faltar vida para agradeceros todo esto.

- Con que me dés un trabajito aquí me conformo - dice Haymitch sonriente.

- Eso está hecho - le dice Peeta sonriéndole . ¿qué tal de ayudante del jefe?. Peeta le tiende la mano y Haymitch se la estrecha.

- A tu servicio. Esa puerta de ahí comunica con la parte de atrás, por si quieres entrar solo al almacén para descargar y así no tengas que dar toda la vuelta. Y nada - dice mirándolo - éstas son tus llaves. Ésta es la de la puerta de la panadería - dice mostrándole cada una de las llaves - ésta de la puerta de atrás y esta pequeña es la de ésta puerta.

Cuando salimos vuelve a estrechar las manos de todos los ayudantes de nuevo y Peeta propone una cena para mañana por la noche en la panadería para celebrar la apertura. Acordamos llevar todos algo de comida y él se encargará del postre.

Volvemos a casa para que Peeta se cambie y vuelva a la panadería a ponerse manos a la obra. Haymitch también nos acompaña. Effie se ha ido para la biblioteca.

Cuando Haymitch entra en su casa Peeta me agarra de la mano y se pone frente a mí.

- Quizás me haya equivocado contigo en eso de que no sabes mentir. Veo que has guardado muy bien la sorpresa.

- No te creas que no había algún momento en el que me dieran ganas de decirte algo al respecto, ha sido una dura tarea - le digo sonriendo.

- Bueno pues después me paso por tu casa y a lo mejor te recompenso por esa durísima tarea que tan bien has hecho.

-Peeta - le riño dándole un golpecito en la espalda . Él empieza a reírse.

- Me gusta cuando pones esa cara, te da ese aspecto tan inocente, por eso me encanta picarte con éstas cosas. Eres muy predecible.

- No soy predecible - le digo cruzándome de brazos.

- Si que lo eres Katniss. - me dice mirándome sonriente. - En fin, voy a cambiarme. Luego nos vemos ¿ vale?

Así que predecible ¿no? jum, te vas a enterar. Le agarro la mano antes de que se vaya y le digo: - Por cierto -me mira con sorpresa, me acerco a su oído y notó como la piel de su cuello se eriza ante mi cercanía - se como podrías recompensarme- le digo intentando poner una voz melosa.

- ¿Ah sí? - su voz ha sonado un poco ronca. Bien, el efecto que quería.

- ¿Que tal...si tu...me haces...unos panecillos de queso? - le digo separándome de él y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

Él me mira con el ceño fruncido. Lo siento Peeta Mellark, le estoy cogiendo el gusto a esto de jugar.

- Panecillos quemados, eso es lo que voy a traerte. - me dice de mala gana.

Suelto una carcajada mientras me dirijo a mi casa y lo veo encaminarse hacia la suya con cara de enfado.

La mañana pasa lenta, practico en la cocina con un estofado de conejo y no me sale mal. Como no he calculado bastante tengo para cenar y comer mañana.

Cuando por fin veo a Peeta es casi la hora de cenar. Hemos estado estas dos semanas pasando tanto tiempo juntos que el día se me ha hecho larguísimo.

- Hola - me saluda serio. _Vaya, ¿aun está enfadado?_

- Pasa - le digo. Entra con una bolsita. _Espero que no sean los panes quemados_. - ¿cómo te ha ido?

- Bien, mañana podremos empezar a vender pan y pasteles. Hemos estado preparándolo todo.

- Ah, que bien ¿no?

- Si, si...toma. -dice dejando la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina. Me mira serio y yo abro con cautela la bolsa. Me da miedo abrirla. Es pan envenenado o ¿qué?.

Pero cuando miro dentro veo 6 panecillos de queso, 2 magdalenas de chocolate y dos de arándanos.

- Peeta - le digo asombrada. - Esto es un festín. Él sigue mirándome serio. Me dirijo muy decidida a donde él está y le doy un suave beso en los labios. Veo que no me responde, así que me aparto un poco avergonzada. P_ues sí que está enfado_, pienso_._ Pero antes de que me separe del todo, sus manos se posan en mi cintura y me pegan al borde de la mesa. Acerca su cara a la mía y creo que va a besarme, pero se separa. Sus labios se dirigen a mi oído, pero no me dice nada. _¿Que pretende? Me va a dar algo como siga así._ Mi piel se eriza con solo sentir su aliento chocando en mi cuello, pienso que quizás vaya a depositar un beso ahí, pero nada. Su nariz roza mi cuello, mi clavícula. _Me está volviendo loca._ Entonces vuelve a subir y lo miro a la cara. Ha cambiado su expresión seria por una media sonrisa.

- Yo también se provocar señorita Everdeen. ¿a qué estás deseando de que te bese? - me dice mirando mi boca. Sus ojos azules están oscuros y sus labios entreabiertos.

_Otra vez no_, me digo. _No quiero volver a pedírselo. Pero me muero de ganas de que lo haga._ _Este chico me tiene a su merced_, me acerco un poco para lanzarme a besarlo yo, pero se echa un poco hacía atrás y pone su dedo en mis labios.

- No, no. Así no es el juego. Tienes que pedírmelo - me mira interrogante, y yo solo estoy embobada mirando sus labios. Mi garganta está seca. - pídemelo Katniss - me vuelve a insistir con voz ronca - pídemelo porque me estás volviendo loco.

Lo miro a los ojos y noto mi cuerpo arder con esas simples palabras. Ahí está ese hambre voraz que me inunda todo el cuerpo. Así que cómo no me queda más remedio lo hago:

-¡Bésame! - La última sílaba la digo con sus labios junto a los míos. Su beso es ardiente, urgente y yo me dejo llevar como siempre. Estos días he estado leyendo un libro que encontré en un armario de mi madre, de esos románticos, novelas creo que son. Me he escandalizado un poco en algunos momentos, porque son un poco "subidos de tono" pero son entretenidos e instructivos. Ayer leí algo en uno que..._bueno, Katniss, vamos allá, haber si no lo asustas_.

Tiro con mis dientes de manera suave de su labio, espero no hacerle daño. Lo noto gruñir ante esto, así que supongo que le ha gustado porque una de sus manos que estaba en mi cintura empieza a introducirse por debajo de mi chaleco para acariciarme la espalda. El contacto de su mano caliente en mi cuerpo envía descargas eléctricas. Es la primera vez que lo siento así, sin telas de por medio y me muero de ganas por acariciarle el pecho. Pongo mi mano en su cintura, justo donde empieza el pantalón y busco acariciarlo por dentro del jersey. Noto el calor que desprende. Siento que me sobra toda la ropa, tanto la suya como la mía. _No, no. No tengo que pensar eso, esos libros me están afectando demasiado._

Cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire me duele todo el cuerpo de tenerlo en tensión. Noto mis labios hinchados, los suyos también. Y a mi solo se me ocurre decirle:

-¿Quieres cenar?

**_Gracias por tantos comentarios me animáis a seguir escribiendo. Espero que sigáis dándome vuestra opinión sobre la historia, si os está gustando, vuestros capítulos favoritos, etc. _**


	13. Chapter 13

-Bueno - me dice mirándome divertido. - en serio Katniss, tienes un don para cambiar rápidamente de tema...

Intento no mirarlo, pero sé que se está riendo de mi actitud. Yo también me reiría de mi misma. _A veces eres tan tonta Katniss_, me digo.

Caliento el estofado de ardilla que me había hecho para comer. En la cena Peeta me cuenta todo lo que ha estado haciendo hoy, los diferentes panes que ha preparado, infinidad de pasteles, tartas y un largo etcétera. Vuelvo a sentirme cómoda con él, bueno, más o menos. Me imagino su mano recorriendo mi cuerpo y siento calambres por todo el cuerpo.

- Por cierto, ¿y los panes quemados que me ibas a traer? - le digo sonriéndole. Me mira serio.

-No te creas que no lo había pensado, pero justo ninguno se me ha quemado hoy. Te has librado por eso.

- Que malo eres, no me lo merezco.- le digo batiendo un poco las pestañas.

- De vez en cuando te mereces alguno, porque te ríes de mí y juegas conmigo. - dice poniéndome cara de tristeza.

- Anda ya Peeta, no pongas esa cara que no me das ninguna pena. - le digo sonriéndole.

Me devuelve la sonrisa y sigue comiendo. De pronto se me viene algo a la mente que nunca le había preguntado antes sobre aquel pan que fue mi salvación. Si bien ya habíamos hablado de ese tema, no se me ocurrió preguntarle sobre ello. Tenía ciertas dudas al respecto, pero poco más.

-Peeta - le digo con cautela.

- Dime- me dice dejando los cubiertos en el plato vacío y mirándome.

- ¿Recuerdas lo del pan? ¿Cuando me salvaste de morir de hambre?. Veo como su mirada se vuelve seria.

- Si - me dice - me pusieron un video sobre eso cuando, bueno, tu sabes...cuando me rescataron, para que me ayudara a recordar.

- Pero..¿lo recuerdas sólo por el video?

- Al principio sí, pero con el doctor Aurelius fui rellenando los huecos que me faltaban. Recordé el momento en el que te tiré el pan Katniss, recordé tu mirada perdida bajo aquella lluvia. Y aun al pensar en eso me siento mal por la manera en que te lo tiré.

- No pienses en eso. Me salvaste la vida y eso es lo que realmente cuenta. Por cierto, ¿lo hiciste a propósito? - le digo sin más. Al ver que ha levantado la ceja, supongo que no me ha entendido bien. - lo de quemar el pan.

Oigo como suspira y baja un poco la mirada.

- Supongo que más o menos...si. Esperé unos minutos más para sacar el pan, tampoco quería que te lo comieras carbonizado. Si lo quemas un poco ya no vale, así que esa era mi intención.

- Oh Peeta - este chico vale millones, que estúpida he sido perder todos estos años a su lado por el miedo de acercarme a él para agradecérselo. - ¿Por qué? _-¿Tengo realmente que preguntarle el porqué? eso ya lo sabes Katniss_.- Aun recuerdo como cómo te pegó tu madre...- le digo apenada.

- ¿Que por qué lo hice? ¿No te lo he dejado ya lo bastante claro? - _ha sido una pregunta estúpida_.

Rápidamente le contesto: - perdona, perdona. No tenía que haberlo preguntado.

- No tienes que disculparte. Pero no quiero presionarte de nuevo con todo el tema de mis sentimientos. Te ayudé porque estaba loco por ti. No hay más explicación que esa.

Bajo la mirada hacía mi plato y noto como se me humedecen los ojos, no quiero volver a llorarle, intento respirar hondo para alejarlas, pero él ya se ha dado cuenta y se sienta a mi lado.

- Katniss, mírame. - me coge de la barbilla para que lo vea. Y yo sólo puedo perderme en sus ojos, en sus pestañas, en sus labios... - escúchame - lo oigo murmurar - eso ya es pasado. No te atormentes más con recuerdos dolorosos.

- No es eso Peeta, es que nunca tuve el valor para agradecértelo. Me fijaba en ti a veces y notaba tu mirada en mí. A lo mejor si hubiésemos hablado antes de los juegos, o hubiésemos sido amigos...

- Katniss, las cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasar. Si hubiésemos sido amigos, todo habría sido más complicado, por lo menos por tu parte. Si no nos hubieran elegido para los juegos no habríamos hablado, no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de estar contigo o no te habrías acercado a mí. No cambio nada de eso, y no es que esté agradecido a los juegos, pero lo único bueno que me han dado has sido tú. Han pasado muchas cosas y hemos pasado por tanto...pero a pesar de todo, cuando estoy contigo no pienso en eso, pienso en lo afortunado que soy de que pueda estar cerca de ti. Y no me importa que sea como amigo, pareja, amante...pero que estés conmigo. Eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. - ahogo un sollozo. _Este chico es maravilloso. ¿De verdad me merezco que me quieran tanto? Porque él sin duda sí, él se lo merece todo_ - nada de llantos eh- me dice limpiándome las lágrimas con sus dedos y sonriéndome. Me da un beso en la frente y se levanta. - venga vamos a tomarnos el postre.

Me pone delante una magdalena de chocolate y cuando voy a cogerla me sujeta la mano.

- No, no -me dice divertido - vamos a ponerle un poquito de emoción a esto. Así nos animamos un poco después de esta conversación tan tristona. Además como no te he traído el pan quemado, de alguna forma tendrás que pagar tu mal comportamiento.

Me cruzo de brazos y lo miro. Coge mi magdalena y me la acerca a la boca. - ¿Quieres un bocadito? - lo miro enfurruñada. No sé que pretende, pero por su mirada no me está gustando nada esto. - Katniss - me susurra aun sosteniendo la magdalena cerca de mi boca. _Huele tan bien...él y la magdalena._

- Si - le digo enfada.

- Vale - me dice dejando la magdalena en la mesa - pero sólo si me das un beso.

- Eres un caradura ¿lo sabías? - le digo intentando sonar enfada. Él solo me mira y sonríe. Odio esa sonrisa tan, tan, ooggg tan irresistible.

- Solo es un besito Katniss, no te estoy exigiendo que me pidas matrimonio. _Eso ya corre de tu cuenta. ¿hola? ¿he pensado yo eso?_ Sacudo la cabeza y lo miro.

Me acerco a su cara y deposito un suave beso en los labios. Me acerca un poco la magdalena y solo me deja darle un pequeño bocado.

- Peeta - le digo enfada.

- Los besos pequeños dan lugar a bocados pequeños. - me dice sonriente.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para poder comerme la magdalena entera?. Cuando veo como se ha oscurecido su mirada, mi mente se bloquea y vuelvo a notar esa combustión en mi estómago. Siento de nuevo su olor, miro sus labios esperando a los míos, tan apetecibles... y sin saber de donde he sacado el atrevimiento y ni si es lo correcto, sin pensarlo me levanto de mi silla, me siento a horcajadas encima de él y lo beso. Y vaya que si lo beso, esta vez es mi lengua la que da el primer paso para profundizar en su boca y buscar a la suya. Las manos de Peeta se posan rápidamente en mi espalda y en mi nuca, y las mías se dirigen hacia su cuello. Bajo las manos por su espalda y las suyas se detienen en mi cintura. Parece que nuestras lenguas estén librando una batalla. Noto la falta de oxígeno, pero no quiero separarme. No sólo por el beso, sino porque me voy a morir de verguenza. _¿Cómo voy a mirarlo? Sólo a mí se me ocurren estos arranques de locura.._ Pero justo cuando voy a separarme un poco, su boca vuelve asaltar la mía impidiéndome que me separe. _Menos mal que me ha dado tiempo a respirar antes._ Me muevo un poco encima de él cuando siento sus manos en mi espalda por dentro del jersey y lo vuelvo a notar... su dureza. Esta vez no la noto en mi vientre, sino en mi sexo y el escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo me da tanto placer que hace que me vuelva a mover. Noto un pequeño jadeo suyo dentro de mi boca, _así que le gusta que haga esto_. No puedo evitar sonreír dentro del beso, pero él comienza a separarse poco a poco. Veo en su cara un deje de ¿apuro? _¿Se habrá sentido avergonzado por esto?_. Supongo que no se esperaba que hiciera eso. _Yo tampoco._ Nuestras respiraciones están agitadas, aun así el intenta esbozar una sonrisa. Ahora la avergonzada soy yo, aun sigo encima de él.

Me levanto rápidamente y me dirijo a mi silla. Él se pone en pie y me ofrece la magdalena.

- Es toda tuya - me dice divertido - te la has ganado con creces.

Noto mis mejillas coloradas, me da miedo salir ardiendo de un momento a otro. Nos tomamos las magdalenas en completo silencio. Quizás le haya dado verguenza que yo haya notado eso o es porque ha jadeado, no lo sé. _Quizás lo haya asustado. _Cuando terminamos de comernos las magdalenas se dirige al fregadero para limpiar los cacharros, pero le insisto en que ya lo hago yo. Es tarde y mañana abre la panadería. Será un día duro para él.

- Bueno pues... nos vemos mañana entonces. ¿Te recojo para la cena?. ¡Cierto! la cena en la panadería de Peeta.

- Claro, a ver que llevo de comer, no es que sea muy experta y no quiero envenenarte a la clientela.

- Puedes volver a hacer el estofado de esta noche, tus ardillas son muy famosas y te ha quedado muy bueno. - me dice sonriéndome.

- Vale - le devuelvo la sonrisa - mucha suerte para mañana.

- Gracias- me dice cogiendo su abrigo y abriendo la puerta. Noto el ambiente un poco...¿incómodo? ¿tenso?-

Se vuelve hacía mi y deposita un suave beso en ms labios.

- Gracias por la cena - me dice apartándome el pelo de la cara.

-De nada - le digo - gracias por el postre. Su cara se torna divertida, no _he querido decir eso, o sea si era lo que quería decir, pero que no tuviera otro sentido_. Así que agrego rápidamente - quiero decir por todo lo que me has traído, los panecillos y eso.

Me sonríe.

- Se a lo que te referías Katniss - me dice - ya sabes, me gusta ponerte nerviosa. Lo miro enfurruñada.

- Hasta mañana - me dice mientras sale por la puerta y la cierra.

Vuelvo a la cocina para limpiar todo. Intento no pensar en el beso de esta noche, pero me es imposible. Así que cuando me acuesto digo, _que remedio_. Y disfruto de cada sensación que recorre mi cuerpo y cada momento que dibuja mi mente. _Si ese beso nos los hubiésemos dado en los juegos, ya te digo yo que los patrocinadores nos habrían enviado escudos protectores y armas nucleares._

A la mañana siguiente me levanto temprano. Quiero recoger y limpiar la casa. Cuando llego a la cocina veo la nota debajo de la puerta y la abro para coger la cesta de Peeta. La pongo en la mesa de la cocina. _Hummm, que bien huele_. Son 4 panecillos de queso y otras dos magdalenas.

Leo la nota: _"Buenos días. Que disfrutes el desayuno y sobre todo de las magdalenas. Nos vemos después._

_Pd: Espero verte en la cena con alguno de esos vestiditos que tienes por ahí escondidos y que tanto me gustan. Con amor, Peeta."_

Que disfrute de las magdalenas, _que idiota_. Pues sí, tenía pensado ponerme uno de los vestidos que me compré hace semanas en la ciudad. Me he llevado toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto de Peeta, creo que ya es hora de aclarar algunas cosas. Podría ir directamente al tema diciéndole: Peeta, te quiero. Pero creo que así tan directa me quedaría bloqueada. Otra opción es contarle mi punto de vista acerca de...bueno, de todo lo que tenemos. Lo que pienso de él y esas cosas. No quiero que piense que me beso con él por pasar el rato. Llevamos casi un mes así, no es plan de alargar más el asunto. Noto que me empiezan a sudar las manos. _Madre mía y aun no se lo estoy diciendo_. Creo que antes de la cena me tomaré un té. _Pero...¿se lo digo antes de irnos o cuando volvamos de la cena?. Que complicado_, me digo mientras me preparo un café muy cargado y muerdo la magdalena. _Me recuerda a Peeta. Voy a tener que cambiar los panecillos de queso por esto. _Noto la sonrisa tonta en mi cara. _¡Ay Katniss, pareces una de esas chicas del cole que todo el día iban suspirando detrás de los chicos!._

Cuando estoy terminando de ordenar un poco mi habitación escucho como llaman a la puerta. Es casi la hora de comer, no creo que sea Sae. Peeta y Haymitch aun estarán en la panadería. Effie en la biblioteca. Me he quedado sin más opciones.

Cuando abro la puerta siento una opresión en el pecho y el trapo con el que estaba limpiando se me resbala de las manos.

- ¡Hola!

- Gale - su nombre es sólo un susurro en mis labios. Ahí está parado en la puerta. Con un uniforme azul y la sonrisa de siempre. Se acerca y me abraza. Y yo solo atino a abrazarlo con una mano.

- ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué haces aquí? - logro balbucear. Entra en mi casa y yo cierro la puerta. Echa una mirada su alrededor, como buscando si ha cambiado algo. Pero todo sigue igual. Bueno, menos mi dormitorio, ahora lo preside el cuadro que me pintó Peeta, lo coloqué en el cabecero de la cama. Si sólo lo viese de lejos creería que es un simple paisaje, hay que acercarse a él para ver con detenimiento la perla y el sinsajo. Es lo último que miro todas las noches antes de dormir. Sonrío, pero rápidamente cambio mi semblante a serio, no quiero que piense que es por él. No es que no me alegre de que esté aquí, pero su presencia me hace remover cosas pasadas.

Se para frente a mí y me mira.

- ¿Dónde has dejado tu trenza? - me dice señalándome mi pelo sujeto con una cola.

- Supongo que se quedó en el distrito 13... - le digo seria.

- Ah, te queda bien el pelo así - me dice esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

- Gracias. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? -le vuelvo a preguntar.

- Estamos haciendo visitas a todos los distritos. Para ver que todo esté en orden, si hacen faltas materiales, medicinas, comida...nosotros tomamos nota de todo y se lo hacemos llegar a Paylor para que se encarguen de enviarlo.

- ¿Vosotros?

- Oh si, somos 4. Nos quedaremos hasta pasado mañana. Por cierto, he ido a saludar a Peeta.

Me sorprende un poco, nunca han sido muy amigos que digamos.

- ¿Has visto a Peeta?

- Si, pasé por su nueva panadería. Está al lado del nuevo edificio de justicia, que es dónde nos alojamos. Así que entré a saludarlo.

- Am - es lo único que puedo contestar.

- Se le ve muy bien, aunque creo que no le ha sentado muy bien mi visita. Puso mala cara al verme, aunque intentó disimular, claro. Pensará que he venido a interponerme entre vosotros. Lo miro seria. Bueno hablando de Peeta. ¿Estáis juntos? dice mirándome expectante y acercándose más a mi.

- No, bueno...no sé. Hay algo. _Bien Katniss, te explicas como un libro cerrado._

- ¿Hay algo? - me pregunta alzando una ceja - siempre ha habido algo Catnip. Así que sospecho que no habéis arreglado nada. Aunque claro, lo entiendo por tu parte. Debes sentir miedo de que algunas de esas noches que paséis juntos se despierte creyendo que vuelves a ser un muto apestoso e intente matarte.

Mis ojos se abren como platos. _¿Pero que pretende?_

- No tienes ni idea de nada ni derecho a hablar así de él, la verdad es que no tienes derecho a meterte en esos asuntos. - le digo enfadada. Desde luego que tanta venganza se le ha subido a la cabeza.

- Lo siento, pensé...

- Hace 5 meses que no sé nada de ti - le digo apuntándole con el dedo - y ahora te presentas en mi casa y me dices esas cosas... No te entiendo Gale, ¿acaso te han lavado el cerebro?.

- Siento mucho no haberte llamado, después de todo lo que ocurrió pensé que no tendrías muchas ganas de hablar conmigo.

- Pues no - le digo sincera - no me apetecía mucho.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos. Quiero arreglar las cosas con él, quizás me haya puesto un poco a la defensiva, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Prim, en sus bombas. Sé que directamente no tenía la culpa, pero no puedo remediarlo.

- Mira Gale, ahora mismo tengo que pensar en muchas cosas.

- ¿Quieres que me pase a verte esta noche?

- Esta noche no puedo, pásate después de comer y hablamos.

Se despide de mí y cierro la puerta cuando se va. Ahora que todo iba bien, vuelvo a sentirme miserable. No quiero tener que perder mi amistad con él, pero ya nada puede volver a ser como antes. Todo ha cambiado, él, yo...No quiero tener que volver a pensar y darle vueltas a los demonios que habitaban en mí. Eso queda en el pasado. Tampoco quiero que Peeta lo pase mal, supongo que sabía que iba a venir a verme y me pregunto que estará pensando en este momento. Quiero verlo, quiero decirle que no se preocupe, que su visita no va a cambiar nada. Que Gale no es ninguna competencia, que es a él a quien quiero.

Después de comer me he sentado un rato en el sofá a leer. Llaman a la puerta. _Gale_. Vuelvo a sentir ese malestar en mi estómago y me levanto para abrirle. Ahí está de nuevo con su uniforme impecable. Sólo lo saludo con un simple "Hola" y pasamos al salón.

- Bien - le digo cuando nos sentamos en el sofá. - cuéntame que tal tu nueva vida.- intento sonar lo más cordial posible.

Me cuenta que está muy contento con su trabajo, que le va muy bien en su distrito y que está conociendo a una chica. No es nada serio, su vida es un caos de un distrito a otro. Así que supongo que será para no sentirse sólo cuando vuelva al distrito 2. _Un poco egoísta, si._

- No creo que pueda sentir por nadie lo que sentía por ti - me dice cuando bromeo con lo ligón que se ha vuelto. No me sonrojo, me siento incómoda al respecto.

- No digas eso Gale - le digo seria - haces que me sienta mal.

- Bueno, deberías sentirte un poco mal - me dice - jugaste con mis sentimientos.

Mi boca se abre por su atrevimiento.

- No jugué contigo Gale, te dije q no estaba segura de lo que sentía. Lo mismo me pasó con Peeta al principio. Pero no jugué con ninguno de los dos. Siempre te dejé claro que no pensaba compartir mi vida con nadie porque no iba darte la familia que tú querías. Al final, bueno, mis sentimientos hacía Peeta se hicieron más fuerte. Luego llegó la guerra, las bombas y mi vuelta aquí. Todo cambió.

- Pero bien que me besaste.- Lo miro enfada. _¿Acaso a venido a echarme en cara todo esto?._

- No sé qué te han hecho, la verdad. Tampoco se a que viene que me reproches ahora esto. Te besé porque así lo sentía. ¿Estaba confundida? puede. ¿Sentía algo por los dos?, sí, y lo siento si jugué contigo, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Y mira Gale, si solo vienes a echarme más mierda encima, ya te puedes volver a tu distrito.- No suelo hablar de esta manera. Pero estoy decepcionada con él.

- Lo siento Katniss, perdona. Es que estos meses he estado pensando en tantas cosas. Dándole vueltas a todo. Me duele que al final lo hayas elegido a él, pero no vengo a meterme en medio de nada, si él te hace feliz lo acepto.

- Mira Gale, yo sólo quiero que estemos bien. No recuperaremos lo que algún día fuimos, pero no quiero quedarme con una decepción.

-Quiero que volvamos a contarnos las cosas como antes, a tener confianza el uno en el otro. No entiendo que ha cambiando en tu manera de verme.

- Eso ya no puede ser. Lo siento Gale. Ha cambiado todo. Cuando lanzasteis esas bombas me di cuenta de cuánto odio y venganza albergabas. Además, me acabas de decir que te duele que haya elegido a Peeta. Si te molesta ese tema ¿cómo voy a poder a tener confianza en ti para hablar de todo?

- Estaba enfadado con todo Katniss, por arrebatarme mi distrito, quería destruirlos. Sabes que no fue mi intención lo de Prim. Mira, sobre lo de Peeta, puedo intentar soportar ese tema. Por ejemplo, ¿porqué aun no habéis definido lo que tenéis?

Lo miro extrañada por su cambio repentino. ¿Este chico es bipolar o qué? No quiero volver a mencionar el tema de las bombas, porqué se que al final terminaré perdiendo los papeles.

- Venga Catnip, dime. - insiste y yo me rindo de estar a la defensiva.

- Me da miedo pasar página y ser feliz. - me apremia para que siga hablando - siento que si lo hago estoy olvidando a Prim. No quiero ser egoísta con eso, porque ella también se merecía una vida feliz.

- No tienes porque olvidarte de las personas cuando rehaces tu vida. Solo intentas disfrutar de la suerte tienes de estar aquí.

- Suerte que ella no tuvo - susurro.

- Lo sé - me dice serio - pero tampoco la tuvieron las personas que murieron en el 12, en los demás distritos, en los juegos...y aun así todos intentan seguir adelante.

Lo miro un poco sorprendida. La verdad es que tiene razón, _si toda esa gente ha podido seguir adelante. ¿Por qué yo no?_.Prim siempre estará en mi vida, en mi corazón, pero supongo que será muy feliz de ver que yo también lo soy.

- Gracias Gale - le digo seria - espero que encuentres a alguien que de verdad te merezca y te haga feliz.

- Y yo espero que el panadero sea esa persona que necesitas.

- Si que lo es - le digo sonriéndole.

De pronto recuerdo la cena, _tengo que prepararme. Menos mal que dejé la comida lista este mediodía_. Me excuso con ese motivo, el asiente sin enfado alguno y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta. La abro y él se vuelve antes de salir.

- Me alegro de haberte visto Catnip y que hayamos hablado.

- Yo también - le digo sincera - espero que te siga yendo todo muy bien. Quizás no hayamos comenzado con buen pie, pero ahora mismo no puedo tratarle de otra manera que no sea esta. Con el tiempo puede que vea las cosas desde otra perspectiva. ¿Quién sabe?. Ahora mismo la única persona que necesito a mi lado es Peeta, y con eso me basta.

- Gracias. -Y me abraza. Esta vez sí atino a abrazarlo con las dos manos. Cuando nos separamos mi mirada se dirige hacia la puerta, dónde Peeta está parado con la ropa de trabajo y manchado de harina. Su mirada es seria y noto el enfado en su cara.

**_Bueno, como me habéis dicho que os quedabais con ganas de más, me he recreado un poco más en éste capítulo. Intento actualizar rápido, pero necesito mi tiempo para que me venga la inspiración :) Hoy no aparece mucho Peeta, pero hay que meter emoción en el asunto para que Katniss espabile. Gracias de nuevo!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Peeta._ Susurro para mí misma. Me separo rápidamente de Gale que me mira interrogante.

- No quería interrumpir nada - dice Peeta fríamente desde la puerta - venía a decirte que te recogía a las ocho para la cena. Si es que aun quieres ir claro. - Y sin esperar mi respuesta se vuelve y se va.

Yo me apresuro en salir detrás, sus pasos son ligeros. Lo llamo un par de veces hasta que a la tercera se vuelve.

- ¿Qué? - me dice de mala gana.

- Solo quería decirte que claro que voy a ir. Y que...bueno, quiero que sepas que no ha pasado nada entre Gale y yo. él ya se iba...

- Katniss no tienes que darme explicaciones. Porque total, tu y yo no somos NADA - dice recalcando la última palabra.

- Si que lo somos, somos...bueno...amigos... más que amigos claro, amigos... especiales quiero decir...

- ¿Amigos especiales? - me dice alzando la ceja. No pensaba decir eso, pero es que no sé exactamente qué es lo que somos. Si sé lo que quiero que lleguemos a ser. _Eres una cobarde Katniss,_ me digo. - ¿con todos tus amigos te besas cómo conmigo? - su mirada es fría. - Mira Katniss, nos vemos allí. He quedado aquí en la fuente con Haymitch y Effie a las 8, que ellos te acompañen. - antes de volverse añade- Y cuando tengas claro lo que soy para ti, ya sabes dónde estoy.

-Peeta noo... - lo vuelvo a llamar suplicante, pero me ignora. Sube las escaleras hacia su casa, abre la puerta y entra dejándome allí.

Me vuelvo cabizbaja hacia mi casa, Gale aun sigue en la puerta. Lo ha escuchado todo.

- Lo siento - me dice apenado - no era mi intención. Mira será mejor que no volvamos a vernos hasta que me vaya.

Me da un poco de pena, pero es lo mejor. Egoístamente prefiero a Peeta, y para mí lo importante es arreglarlo con él.

A las 8 menos cinco estoy en la fuente esperando a Haymitch y Effie. Me ha llevado un rato ver que ponerme, y al final me he decantado por un vestido beig de manga larga y falda de tablas. Me he recogido el pelo en una cola alta y me he puesto una diadema fina. Al final todos esos trucos de moda en el capitolio han surtido efecto. Me aplico un poco de maquillaje y me pongo el abrigo. Espero que al verme a Peeta se le pase un poco el enfado, se cuánto le gustan estos vestidos.

Veo salir a Haymitch y a Effie. Ambos muy arreglados y guapos.

- Hola preciosa - me dice Haymitch. Su voz denota un poco de preocupación. No sé si Peeta le habrá contado algo.

- Estáis muy guapos - les digo. Effie me sonríe. - Tu también. Por cierto, me he enterado de que está tu amigo Gale por aquí.

Haymitch me mira serio y yo agacho la mirada.

- Si, he venido esta tarde a verme. Teníamos que arreglar algunas cosas.

- Lo habéis arreglado muy bien ¿no?. Por lo que me ha contado Peeta.

Lo fulmino con la mirada y el sigue serio. Effie, que se encuentra en medio nos mira alternativamente.

- Peeta no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado, porque no ha pasado nada. Se despidió dándome un abrazo y punto. Y eso fue lo que vio.

-Bueno eso tendrás que explicárselo a él. Después de toda tu historia con Gale es normal que se encuentre con eso y se moleste. Y si encima tú sigues sin aclararle lo que sientes...

- Verás como todo se arregla - Me susurra Effie apretándome la mano. - Peeta te quiere mucho.

No vuelvo a hablar hasta que llegamos a la panadería. _Soy una completa idiota_. Si yo hubiese visto a Peeta abrazando a otra chica estaría echando humos. Claro que la situación no es la misma, Gale ha sido muy amigo durante muchos años.

Cuando entramos veo que han colocado tres mesas grandes llenas de platos diferentes. Dejo mi recipiente con el estofado encima de la mesa.

- Eso huele muy bien - me dice Effie.

- Espero que sepa entonces como huele - intento esbozar una sonrisa.

- Yo he hecho unos canapés que hacíamos para las meriendas en el capitolio. Miro su bandeja y no tienen mala pinta.

- Venga, coge uno antes de que se acaben - me susurra. Alcanzo uno y lo pruebo.

- ¡Si que está rico! - ella me sonríe. Al menos el canapé me ha animado un poco.

Miro a mi alrededor buscando a Peeta, pero no lo veo. Quizás aun no haya llegado.

Me doy una vuelta por la panadería. Saludo a la gente que se me acerca, intento probar alguno que otro plato, aunque tengo el estómago un poco revuelto. No somos muchos, lo cual agradezco, no me gustan las aglomeraciones. Hay una mesa llena de bandejas tapadas, supongo que serán los pasteles que Peeta ha elaborado. Levanto la mirada hacia la puerta y entonces lo veo. Tan guapo como siempre. No sé lo que lleva puesto, por qué hay gente a su alrededor y sólo puedo verle la cara y poco más. Su mirada choca con la mía, me mira serio, y no se la aparto. Es él quien al cabo de unos segundos rompe la conexión.

Me paso toda la noche de aquí para ya, Effie se me acerca de vez en cuando para ver cómo estoy y para que pruebe esto, lo otro...Haymitch también, pero lo noto algo molesto conmigo. Supongo que ahora soy la mala de la película.

Intento buscar a Peeta con la mirada, pero siempre está atendiendo a personas. De vez en cuando siento su mirada en mí, como en el colegio, pero cuando levanto la vista ya la ha apartado. _Tengo que hacer algo._ Tengo que buscar un momento a solas para poder aclararlo todo. Así que cuando lo veo entrar a la sala de los hornos no dudo en seguirlo.

Empujo la puerta y lo veo abriendo la nevera, supongo que para sacar las bebidas. Entonces nota mi presencia y se vuelve.

Camino hacia él, pero se vuelve, sigue con lo que estaba haciendo y empieza a sacar bebidas.

- Mira Peeta, sé que no es el momento...

- No, no lo es...quiero centrarme en la cena la verdad...

- Pues me da igual, vas a escucharme lo que tengo que decirte...

- Katniss no...

- Ahora - le digo interrumpiéndole - así que mírame.

Suelta las bebidas en la encimera y se cruza de brazos.

- Siento lo de esta tarde, no ha pasado nada entre Gale y yo. Pensé que confiabas más en mi Peeta.- lo callo cuando veo que va a interrumpirme - hemos intentado arreglar un poco nuestra amistad, pero le he dicho que no puedo continuar con eso. Todos hemos cambiado y mi vida también. Lo más importante que tengo eres tú Peeta, sé que nunca te he dicho lo que realmente siento por ti. Pero se me da muy mal hablar de eso.

- ¿Soy taaan importante que me ves como un amigo especial? - me dice de manera fría. Ahora lo comprendo. _Eso es lo que más le ha molestado._

- Siento eso, de verdad. Supongo que no sé exactamente en qué punto nos encontramos. Claro que no te veo como a un amigo especial, pero no hemos hablado de nada de esto...

- Es que nunca hablamos de nada que te resulte incómodo Katniss y hablar de sentimientos lo es para ti...

Veo su mirada triste. No quiero perderlo, no quiero que se canse de esperar a que yo deje de huir. _Katniss, es ahora o nunca._

-Estoy enamorada de ti Peeta. - veo como abre los ojos y su cara de sorpresa. Me mira sin decir nada. Y yo me siento una estúpida.

- Peeta ¿qué pasa con las be...?

Me vuelvo y veo a Haymitch parado a pocos metros de nosotros. Aprovecho para quitarme del medio. _Soy una estúpida_. Me imaginaba que se acercaría a mí y me besaría, pero no. He hecho el ridículo de una manera absurda. _Enhorabuena Katniss,_ p_rimera vez que te declaras y te sale fatal._

Me pierdo entre la multitud cuando lo veo salir con Haymitch y con las bebidas.

Es más, sin pensarlo, cojo mi abrigo del perchero y salgo de allí. Espero que no se enfade porque después de todo, encima lo dejo tirado en su cena.

Decido dar una vuelta, cuando me canso de andar me dirijo a un pequeño parquecito que queda cerca de la veta. Está un poco destruido, pero me siento en un banquito que está intacto. No hace mucho frío, señal de que la primavera está a la vuelta de la esquina. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que decido dirigirme a mi casa. Cuando cruzo las puertas de la aldea rápidamente veo a Haymitch y a Effie salir de su casa. Por lo que veo se ha acabado ya la fiesta.

- ¿Donde coño estabas? - me dice Haymitch cuando llega donde estoy.

- Por ahí supongo - se le ve muy enfadado. Effie le agarra del brazo para que se calme.

- Tienes a Peeta buscándote como un loco desde que se te ocurrió irte de la panadería._ Oh. No había caído en que se preocuparía._ Cuando llegó a tu casa y vio que no estabas aquí me fui con él a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, pero nada. ¿en que estabas pensando?.

- Perdona - le digo arrepentida - solo necesitaba salir de allí. Mis lágrimas empiezan a resbalarme por las mejillas. Effie viene corriendo a abrazarme.

- Ya basta de gritos - le dice a Haymitch. -Vamos a casa, voy a prepararte un té calentito. Te calmará.- Oigo a Haymitch gruñir.

- Voy a buscar a Peeta.

Cuando Effie me pone el té en las manos siento un escalofrío en mi cuerpo.

-Estaba preocupado, todos estábamos preocupados - me dice Effie. - Haymitch te quiere mucho, aunque no lo verbalice mucho.

- Lo sé Effie, no era mi intención preocuparos. Pero me sentía agobiada allí, todo el tema con Peeta...no tenía ganas de poner buena cara a la gente.

Effie me miera tiernamente. - Te entiendo Katniss. Pero ya conoces a Haymitch.

Al momento de tomarme el té escucho un portazo y veo como Peeta entra rápidamente seguido de Haymitch. Su cara está roja y me mira seriamente, con las mandíbulas apretadas. _Si antes estaba enfadado, ya debe de estar furioso. Menudo día he escogido para declararme._

Bajo la mirada, noto como me están observando los tres.

- Lo siento - vuelvo a murmurar. - lo siento mucho.

Ahogo un sollozo. - Gracias Effie por el té - le digo apretándole la mano. Ella me mira con ternura.

Me levanto sin prestar atención ni a Peeta ni a Haymitch, cojo mi abrigo y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

- ¿Dónde vas?- me dice Peeta.

- Mañana hablamos ¿vale?- Les digo mirándolo tanto a él como a Haymitch. - Siento haberos estropeado la noche. Entiendo que estéis enfadados conmigo y siento que os haya tenido preocupados. Ahora solo me apetece ir a mi casa.

Dicho esto salgo por la puerta.

Escucho como Peeta viene tras de mí, no dice nada, pero sé que es él, su pierna hace demasiado ruido. Cuando subo las escaleras para abrir mi puerta se coloca detrás de mí.

- Peeta -le digo abriendo la puerta sin mirarlo - mañana lo hablamos...- me giro hacia él con la intención de decirle un "hasta mañana" cuando me coge del brazo y me arrastra dentro de mi casa cerrando con un portazo.

- Vamos a hablarlo ahora - me dice soltándome el agarre y cruzándose de brazos.

- Es tarde, mañana tendrás que madrugar para la panader...

- No te preocupes por eso, Haymitch se encargará de abrir.

Me resigno, así que dejo el abrigo en el perchero que hay al lado de la puerta y me giro para verlo. _Debo tener una pinta horrible, seguro que se me ha corrido todo el maquillaje_. Veo como me mira y por raro que me parezca, ya no tiene ese aire de enfadado de antes.

¿Podemos sentarnos o vamos a hablar aquí parados? - le pregunto secamente. Frunce el ceño y se encamina hacia el salón. Como voy detrás aprovecho para mirarme en el espejo del pasillo...bueno, no estoy tan mal, los ojos un poco negros. Así que intento rápidamente limpiarme las ojeras negras con los dedos.

- Tú dirás - le digo cuando paso al salón y me siento en el sofá. Coge una de las sillas que hay en la pared y se sienta frente a mí.

- ¿Por qué te has ido así? - me pregunta en tono triste. Intento hablar sin mirarlo a los ojos. _¿qué le contesto? ¿le digo que es porque me he sentido como una idiota?_

- Estaba...agobiada - le digo con cautela.

- ¿Agobiada? - me dice levantando un poco la voz. - ¿agobiada de que, Katniss?

- De ese malestar contigo Peeta- le digo alzando yo también la voz y me atrevo entonces a mirarlo.- Agobiada de tu actitud conmigo, por ignorarme toda la noche, no te has acercado a mí, ni siquiera para un simple "hola", por lo que ha pasado con Gale esta tarde. ¿qué pensabas que iba jurarle amor eterno? ¿qué íbamos a fugarnos juntos? ¿qué iba a mandar a la mierda lo que tú y yo tenemos, por él? - no sé cuando me he puesto a gritarle, pero ahora la que está enfada soy yo.- Te he dicho hace un rato lo que siento por ti. Y tu simplemente te has quedado allí, mirándome sin decir nada. ¿Cómo querías que me sintiera?. Por eso me fui de allí, mi cabeza no soportaba tantas cosas, lo siento. Y mucho menos tener que estar poniendo buena cara a unos y a otros.

- Katniss - me susurra. Mi ojos se humedecen, pero no quiero volver a llorar. _No, no, _me digo. _Últimamente soy de lágrima fácil, no sé qué me pasa, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿Acaso ahora me he convertido en una maldita llorona?._

- He sido un estúpido, lo sé. Lo supe cuando salí de esa manera hacia mi casa. Siempre he sabido de tu historia con Gale, sé que nunca ha ido más allá de unos besos. Pero está mañana, se presentó en la panadería y me miró como si fuera un bicho raro. Lo primero que pensé es que venía a recuperarte, sinceramente. Me preguntó que dónde te había dejado, y le dije que suponía que estabas en tu casa, o quizás en el bosque, entonces vi el brillo de su mirada cuando me pregunto que si no estábamos juntos. Le dije que no y noté la satisfacción en su voz cuando se despidió de mi.

_O sea, que cuando vino a verme, quería saber mi parte de la historia para confirmarlo. Gale, eres un completo capullo. Y yo sintiendo pena por ser tan fría contigo. Sin duda alguna, allí le han lavado el cerebro. Ese no es el Gale que yo conocía._

- Estuve tentado de dejar la panadería por un momento y venir a verte, pero no quería que pensaras que era un celoso empedernido. Y al final he quedado como eso. Cuando os vi abrazados me sentí decepcionado. Haymitch me dijo que Gale y tu no habíais acabado muy bien antes de volver aquí. Por lo de tu hermana y eso, por eso me chocó un poco ver aquello, que lo hubieseis arreglado tan rápido. Antes de volverme vi tu mirada, y supe que no lo estaba haciendo bien, que tenía que confiar en ti, pero yo ya había echado a andar hacía mi casa. Lo siento Katniss.

- Intenté explicártelo Peeta - le digo suavizando mi tono de voz - pero no me dejaste.

- Por qué me dolió que después me dijeras que sólo éramos amigos especiales Katniss. Eso ya lo complicó todo.

- Lo siento - le digo intentando sonar calmada - me bloqueé, ¿vale?. Me asusté. Y encima esta noche me armo de valor y me declaro...y...tu...que verguenza más grande. - me levanto y empiezo a dar vueltas por el salón. -Te quedaste allí parado mirándome como si te estuviera hablando del tiempo y ni siquiera cuando viste que me iba a ir me dijiste nada.

- Katniss - se levanta y viene hacia donde estoy, yo intento enfocar mi mirada en otra cosa que no sea en él. Al final opto por quedarme mirando mis pies.- no me lo esperaba, la verdad. Y es cierto que en un primer momento me quedé parado sin saber qué hacer, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo tonto que había sido salí detrás de ti. Te busqué por la panadería y cuando vi que no estabas al primer sitio que vine fue aquí. Me has tenido preocupado toda la noche Katniss. Y no has hecho ningún ridículo, de verdad. Ese ha sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. - su mano se posa en mi cintura y yo vuelvo la mirada hacia él y me pierdo en sus ojos azules.

- Dímelo otra vez Katniss.


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Qué? -_¿ Se está burlando de mi?- _le digo. Se acerca más a mí, pone sus manos en mi cintura, suaves, como temiendo que vaya a rechazarlo. _Estaría idiota si lo hiciera._

- Imagina que todo lo que ha pasado esta noche no ha ocurrido, olvídate de eso. Hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva Katniss. Dímelo otra vez, por favor...

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido_. ¿Ahora quiere que me olvide de todo?_. Respiro hondo mientras él me mira expectante. _Bastante me ha costado decírselo una vez, para tener que volver a repetírselo. Aunque ahora estoy más tranquila, claro, sabiendo que ya no está enfado._ Noto mi corazón a mil por hora. _¿Acaso él no me ha hablado de sus sentimientos las veces que han sido necesarias? _Como ve que no digo nada, vuelve a insistirme.

- En serio Katniss - me dice dolido - llevo tanto tiempo esperando a oírte decir algo así y lo he estropeado todo. -Se le nota tan arrepentido...Aparece en mi mente la imagen de él diciéndome que no éramos nada...y me siento frustrada. No me puede echar en cara una cosa que él había dicho antes.

- Cuando esta tarde me dijiste que no hacía falta que te diera explicaciones porque no éramos nada, eso me molestó Peeta. Te enfadaste porqué yo solté lo de "amigos especiales" pero tú fuiste más cruel con tu comentario- le digo seria.

- Lo sé, te pido disculpas de nuevo Katniss, en ese momento estaba enfadado y quizás no medí mis palabras. Es verdad que tu y yo no hemos hablado nunca acerca de lo que hemos tenido estas semanas...pero no era esa la manera de decírtelo, sólo quería que mi comentario...no sé, te afectara de alguna manera para que pensaras en eso. Lo siento, de verdad Katniss, soy un tonto, un gran tonto...

- Peeta... - lo llamo para que deje de disculparse. Sé que está arrepentido, y que tanto él como yo hemos dicho cosas que nos han molestado. Hemos tenido siempre las cámaras detrás de nosotros, la presión de qué hacer, como comportarnos y ahora que podemos disfrutar de nuestra historia sólo para nosotros la estropeamos con estas tonterías... Respiro hondo_, cuando vuelva a repetir lo que dije hace unas horas en la panadería no habrá marcha atrás,_ me digo. En mi interior oigo de nuevo las palabras que mi madre me dijo unas semanas atrás_. " guíate por tu corazón. Es el único que sabe lo que deseas y deja la cabeza en un segundo plano". Eso haré, ya es hora de acabar de luchar con todos esos demonios Katniss,_ me digo_. Se acabó vivir en la oscuridad, a partir de ahora necesito luz, y eso es lo que me da Peeta._

- Me he portado como...- oigo que sigue disculpándose...

- ¡Peeta! - he alzado la voz más de lo que pretendía, pero se ha callado. Así que cuando por fin capto de nuevo toda su atención, me vuelvo a armar de valor y se lo digo - estoy enamorada de ti.

Me regala una amplia sonrisa antes apretar más el agarre de sus manos en mi cintura y acercarme más a su cuerpo para besarme. No es un beso urgente, con prisas, sino que es un beso suave. Sus labios acarician los míos, pasa su lengua por mi labio inferior y yo me deleito con el calor que desprende tanto su cuerpo como el mío. Con la misma delicadeza se separa de mi y se aparta para mirarme de arriba a abajo. _¿Y ahora que mosca le ha picado?._

- No había tenido oportunidad esta noche de decirte que estás preciosa. Si aquel vestido que te pusiste para la cena en casa de Haymitch era mi favorito, he de decirte que este lo ha desbancado.

- Que tonto - le digo sonriéndole.

- En serio Katniss, esta noche estaba enfadado, si, pero cuando llegué y te vi así vestida me dieron unas ganas terribles de ir directo hacia ti y besarte delante de todo el mundo. - me dice de nuevo acercándose a mí. Bueno, esta noche mientras te observaba en la panadería he tenido otros pensamientos sobre ti, tu vestido y yo, que no eran precisamente solo de besos...

Noto como empiezan a teñirse mis mejillas. Y el suelta una carcajada.

- Tendré que hacerte perder la inocencia poco a poco señorita Everdeen, para que dejes de escandalizarte con mis comentarios - me dice guiñándome un ojo. Sus gestos y sus miradas hacen que me altere hasta el punto de no poder evitar sonrojarme.

- Quizás tenga que apuntarme a una terapia con el doctor Aurelius. - le digo con burla.

- No te hace falta el doctor Aurelius, la terapia puede dártela el doctor Mellark. - dice agarrándome de las manos.

- ¿Mellark?, me suena... ah, si ¿pero ese no es panadero? - le digo con un deje de burla.

- Bueno, puedo ser lo que tú quieras que sea. - _Ya está, ya puedo caer rendida ante él. Que mis mejillas se tiñan del color que quieran._

- Yo sólo quiero que seas Peeta, bueno...- dudo un poco antes de continuar, pero al final se lo digo - "mi chico del pan". Veo su cara de sorpresa.

- "¿Tu chico del pan?" - me dice divertido. - No sabía que fuera tuyo.

- Bueno...quiero decir, siempre me he referido a ti como el "chico del pan" por lo que pasó y eso, no directamente claro, en mis pensamientos... si te molesta...

- Katniss - me dice poniéndome un dedo en los labios para que deje de excusarme - me encanta. Aunque también quedaría bien "tu chico de las magdalenas" - me dice poniendo de nuevo una mano en mi cintura. Ese recuerdo sí que me pone nerviosa, bueno más bien atacada.

- Déjate de magdalenas anda...

- ¿No me digas que no te gustaron? - vuelvo a ver ese azul de sus ojos oscurecerse. Y yo ya estoy deseando que se lance y me bese. _Katniss, te estás volviendo una desvergonzada_, me riño a mi misma - eres una mentirosilla, te encantaron y estás deseando repetir...le pusiste tantas ganas a conseguir un mordisquito...que en un principio temí por mi vida cuándo viniste directa hacia mí. _Será tonto._

- No voy a decir nada al respecto - le digo cruzándome de brazos. Me encantaría poder decir esos comentarios con tanta naturalidad como él. Tratar esos temas sin tener las mejillas ardiendo o las rodillas temblándome.

Se acerca de nuevo a mí, dirige su boca hacia mi oído y me susurra:

- quiero besarte- _¡Pues hazlo!_ le grito interiormente. Quiero decirle que sí, que lo haga, que quiero que me bese, pero mi garganta deja de transmitir sonido alguno cuando acerca su nariz justo debajo de mi oreja y deposita un suave beso ahí. _Madre mía._ Noto como su nariz sigue bajando por mi cuello y siento sus labios ahora en ese punto.

-Peeta... - susurro.

-mmmm - murmura sin dejar de besar mi cuello...

- Es tarde - _¿es tarde?. Que elocuente eres Katniss._

- un poco...si... - me ha costado oírlo entre beso y beso.

- mañana tienes que madrugar... _- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¿no estabas deseando que te besara?_ Ahora mismo mi cuerpo solo reacciona a sus caricias, mi mente parece haberse ido a dar una vuelta, porque no puedo pensar con lucidez.

- puede ser, si...- Entonces para, se aparta de mí cuello y dirige su mirada a la mía. Sus ojos tienen ese brillo azul que me pone nerviosa. - ¿Al menos puedo tener un beso de buenas noches?.

- Pues no lo tengo muy claro - le digo divertida - no sé yo si te lo mereces...

- ¿Ah no? - me dice siguiéndome el juego, su expresión cambia a seria- está bien. Nos vemos mañana - me dice e inmediatamente suelta el agarre de mi cintura.

Pero antes de que se aleje más de mí, lo agarro por el cuello y me lanzo a sus labios. Muerdo su labio inferior y cuando abre un poco la boca introduzco mi lengua buscando la suya. Se aferra de nuevo a mi cintura, esta vez con más fuerza y yo pongo mi mano en su nuca para profundizar más el beso. Ahora todo lo que hemos vivido esta noche me parece un débil recuerdo, una ilusión. Se queda todo tan lejano...

Sus manos ahora recorren mi espalda, con su lengua delinea mi labio inferior y yo ahogo un suspiro, _¿o ha sido un gemido?_. Me asusto de mis reacciones, de lo que su beso y sus caricias me están provocando e intento pararlo.

- Peeta...- le digo entre sus labios...Oigo un ronroneo por su parte, supongo que eso puede traducirse en un "qué". Una de sus manos baja de la cintura hasta mis muslos, subiendo un poco el vestido. _Autocontrol Katniss_, me digo mientras sube la mano hacia arriba llevándose mi vestido también, por un momento me olvido de seguir pensando, hasta que vuelve la parte racional a mi cerebro devolviéndome a la realidad.

- Peeta...mañana...tarde...panadería...mejor... - mis palabras se ahogan en sus labios, ni siquiera yo misma se lo que he dicho. Pero lo escucho suspirar cuando poco a poco se separa de mi boca y junta su frente con la mía. Esboza una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Supongo que son muchas emociones en una noche...Perdona, es me moría de ganas de besarte...- Sus ojos descienden hasta mi boca, y yo me separo un poco más para evitar que se produzca un segundo asalto.

- No te preocupes...- le digo un poco alterada - yo también tenía ganas de esto... - le digo con una tímida sonrisa.

Se aparta de mí para coger su abrigo que estaba en el sofá y me mira.

- Te creo, por la manera en la que te me has lanzado... - me dice sonriendo.

Yo lo miro enfurruñada.

- Perdona pero has empezado tu, me has provocado...

Se coloca el abrigo mientras vuelve a acercarse a mí. _Cuando se pone serio está tan guapo_. Maldita sea, que no se acerque tanto...o no respondo. Cuando está a poco centímetros de mi boca me dice:

- No sabía yo que con 3 besitos en el cuello ibas a reaccionar de esa manera...y esta vez sin magdalenas de por medio. - se ríe mientras se separa de mi. - ¿me acompañas a la puerta?

- Cómo si no te acompañara siempre...- le digo empujándolo suavemente a un lado cuando paso por su lado.

- Las señoritas primero, si... - me dice divertido, pero justo cuando salimos del salón me giro para observarlo y veo a dónde dirige su mirada. _¿Me está mirando el...culo?._

- Peeta - le grito, me arde la cara, me sudan las manos...- ¿qué estás haciendo?. -Levanta la mirada rápidamente.

- ¿Yo? Nada - me dice levantando las manos.

- ¿Me estabas mirando...? - le digo dándome la vuelta de cara a él y me paro en el pasillo.

- ¿Lo bien que te sienta el vestido por detrás? - me dice soltando una carcajada.

- Que idiota - le digo mientras me paro a su lado y le doy un suave golpe en el hombro. - Pues por listo, mejor ve tu delante.

Frunce el ceño para después mirarme divertido.

- Tu lo que quieres es poder mirarme el mío ¿eh? - _será estúpido_. _Pero si, es lo que pretendía. Total, es lo que él ha hecho._

- Yo no soy una descarada como tu - le digo haciéndome la ofendida.

Se posiciona delante de mi hasta llegar a mi puerta. La verdad es que el abrigo le cubre el culo, con lo cual no puedo recrearme mucho y no quiero que me pille en medio de la observación.

Antes de abrir la puerta, se vuelve para mirarme.

- Al final la noche a acabado mejor de lo que esperaba. Se acerca a mí y me da un suave beso en los labios. Yo le sonrío. _Pues sí, no hubiese podido dormir esta noche pensando que puedo perderlo._

- Por cierto - le digo antes de que me suelte para irse. Ya se la respuesta a la pregunta que voy a hacerle, pero quiero volver a escucharlo de sus labios. - quiero oírte a ti decirme lo que sientes.

Él me mira alzando una ceja.

- ¿Es en serio Katniss?. - su pregunta me hace sentir un poco ridícula.

- Si - le digo seria. - quiero oírtelo decir de nuevo, yo te lo he repetido... - le pido. - Sé que no has querido presionarme estas semanas con el tema de los sentimientos, bueno en verdad nunca lo has hecho. Nunca te ha dado miedo a mostrar tus sentimientos hacía mi sin esperar que yo te correspondiera a ellos. Recuerdo cuando te lo escuché decir en aquella primera entrevista, pero pensé que toda había sido parte de ese teatro. Después, en los primeros juegos, cada momento dónde me hablabas de ellos también me parecían parte del juego. Durante la gira de la victoria y en los segundos juegos, cuando golpeaste el campo de fuerza y casi te pierdo, me di cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí. Sentí tanto miedo cuando no te escuché respirar.

- Katniss... -me susurra.

- Espera - le digo poniendo mi dedo en sus labios - ahora que he cogido carrerilla..- veo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y me mira paciente. Nunca se me ha dado bien hablar de mis sentimientos y lo sabes, siempre he huido de eso, porque no va conmigo. Toda mi vida he estado segura de no iba a tener hijos, por lo tanto no podría estar con ninguna persona porque no podría proporcionarle una familia, por eso no me he preocupado de temas amorosos. Pero contigo ahora todo es diferente, sé que nunca te he hablado de mis sentimientos, que no has podido separar lo que hice para las cámaras de lo que de verdad sentía, porque no quería hacerte ilusiones, mi única preocupación era salvar a mi familia y salvarte a ti, no pensaba en estar contigo. Esos meses que pasé sola aquí fueron horribles. No tenía ganas de salir, de seguir viviendo, sólo quería morir como mi hermana. Odiaba a mi madre por haberme abandonado y a mi misma por ser culpable de tantas muertes. - veo la cara de Peeta y sé que se muere por hablar, pero respeta mi petición de esperar que acabe - desde que volviste todo ha sido una lucha constante en mi interior. Cuando te vi con las prímulas, fue como una chispa en mi interior, una luz en toda esa oscuridad que me embargaba. Sé que en algunos momentos has podido pensar que huía de ti, pero en realidad huía de mi, de mis sentimientos hacía ti. Cuando regresaste del capitolio...yo...renuncié a ellos, a mis sentimientos, porque pensé que no iba a recuperarte, que no volvería a tenerte a mí lado. Pero ahora estás aquí, el Peeta de siempre, él de aquel beso en la cueva, el beso en la playa, las noches en el tren, y no he podido resistirme a eso, ya no he podido negarme lo que mi corazón pedía a gritos.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te pedía el corazón? - me dice suavemente Peeta apartándome un poco el flequillo de mi cara.

- Que dejara de huir. Que quiero estar contigo Peeta. - No sé de dónde he sacado todo el valor para contarle esto. Es la primera vez que hablo abiertamente con él de todo lo que se me ha pasado por la cabeza en este tiempo, de cómo me siento.

Él no dice nada, solo acerca su boca a la mía y vuelve a apoderarse de mis labios suavemente. Disfruto de su contacto, sus besos siempre me transmiten todo lo que siente por mi y unos calambres recorren mi cuerpo Se separa de un poco para mirarme fijamente. Sus ojos tienen un brillo especial y yo me dejo embriagar por su mirada.

- Ya sabes lo que siento por ti Katniss, siempre lo has sabido. Estoy tan feliz ahora mismo que me podría pasar toda la noche aquí mirándote, besándote, abrazándote e infinidad de cosas más. Sé que todo esto ha sido duro para ti, que nunca te ha gustado sentirte débil ante los demás, pero eres una luchadora Katniss, valiente y fuerte. Es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti, que jamás te has rendido ante nada. Salvaste mi vida, la de tu distrito y la todo Panem, eres mi "chica en llamas" - me dice sonriendo - Ahora debes salvarte a ti y seguir adelante. Es la primera chica en la que me he fijado en toda mi vida, nunca he tenido una relación con ninguna otra, un beso que no fuera el tuyo, pero podemos aprender juntos, porque no concibo una vida en la que tu no estés a mi lado. Te quiero Katniss.- vuelvo a notar las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. Masculló un "otra vez no" antes de abrazarlo. Él me sujeta entre sus fuertes brazos, se está tan bien. Se me pasa por la cabeza pedirle que se quede a dormir, pero es muy tarde y todo muy precipitado. _Tal vez... mañana..._

Me separo de él y me mira divertido mientras yo intento limpiarme las lágrimas rápidamente.

- Lo siento, son muy rápidas. Le digo señalándome las lágrimas. - Es que hablas tan bien...y me dices cosas tan bonitas...

- Si son lágrimas de felicidad puedo perdonarte - me dice limpiándome los últimos restos de lágrimas de la cara. - Bueno preciosa - me da un beso en la frente - me retiro a mis aposentos. Mañana nos vemos ¿vale?. - Yo asiento con la cabeza. - Descansa y piensa en mí.

- Siempre pienso en ti antes de irme a dormir.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa

- Pues entonces sueña conmigo. - me dice guiñándome un ojo.

- Ya me estás pidiendo demasiado - le digo con burla.

- ¿Ah sí? - me dice cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose serio.

- Es broma - le digo abrazándolo de nuevo.

- Te perdonaré mañana - me dice tocándome la mejilla. Y con un último beso sale por la puerta.

Yo espero que entre en su casa para cerrarla. _Definitivamente, no quiero pasar un segundo más de mi vida sin este chico_. Esa noche duermo tranquila, sin pesadillas, sólo con el recuerdo de sus palabras, de sus besos, de sus brazos fuertes y de sus caricias.

**_Gracias por los comentarios! me alegro de que os guste tanto y estéis enganchados a la historia. Es mi primer fic y me lo he pensado mucho antes de decidirme a escribir. Ya no quedan muchos capítulos, así que disfrutadlos._**


	16. Chapter 16

Me despierto cuando los rayos de sol empiezan a colarse por mi ventana entreabierta. No sé qué hora será, pero he dormido tranquila, bien. No he tenido una de esas pesadillas fuertes que me atormentan algunas noches, sólo pequeños recuerdos, momentos...pero supongo que esos nunca se irán del todo. Al menos cuando duermo al lado de Peeta no suelen aparecer. _Me pregunto por qué._ Me desperezo y sonrío al acordarme de la noche de ayer, de los besos, del "te quiero" de Peeta. No sé si a mí me resultaría fácil decirle "te quiero" con tanta naturalidad como él, aunque claro, también pensé en cómo iba a decirle lo que sentía y se lo solté dos veces. Hace algunos meses quizás me hubiese sentido mal por esta sensación de felicidad, pero ahora no, ahora me siento a gusto de estar así. Recojo mi habitación y bajo rápido las escaleras esperando encontrar la cesta y la nota de Peeta, y ahí están cuando abro la puerta.

_" Buenos días preciosa. Hoy no me ha dado tiempo a prepararte nada, es lo que tiene trasnochar. Pero ayer me traje algunos dulces a mi casa. Así que los aproveches, sobre todo las magdalenas. Con amor, tu chico del pan._

_Pd: ¿te quedas a dormir esta noche conmigo?"_

Hasta la mandíbula me duele de sonreír, cómo se nota que no es algo que haga muy a menudo. _"¿Te quedas a dormir esta noche conmigo?". _Quiere que duerma con él, es lo que había pensado decirle hoy y lo que llevo deseando desde la última vez. Abro la bolsita y veo que hay 2 magdalenas y dos panecillos de frutos secos.

Me preparo un café y me como una magdalena. _Guardare lo demás para después._ Pienso en ir a cazar, pero aun tengo en la nevera 3 ardillas y 1 conejo congelado. Así que pienso en algo mejor, voy a ir a visitar a Peeta a la panadería, con la escusa de ir a comprar panecillos de queso, claro. _Aunque...ya no debería tener una escusa para ir a verlo, ¿no?._

Me doy una ducha rápida, me pongo unos pantalones, chaleco y la chaqueta de mi padre. Hoy no hace mucho frio, estoy deseando que vuelvan esos días de primavera dónde el bosque recupera su color y no oscurece tan rápido.

De camino a la panadería empiezo a dudar si ha sido buena idea_, a lo mejor está ocupado y yo sólo voy a molestarlo._ _Venga Katniss, no seas cobarde_, me digo. Empujo la puerta de la panadería y veo a Peeta detrás del mostrador. Está atendiendo a una señora. No me ha visto, así que aprovecho para recrearme un poco mirándolo. Lleva puesta esa camiseta blanca ajustada que le sienta tan bien y concentrado en su trabajo...Unos escalofríos recorren mi cuerpo, y se me pasa por la mente su cuerpo pegado al mío, mis manos sobre su fuerte pecho...

- ¿Katniss?.- Mierda _Espero que no haya quedado como una tonta aquí parada en la puerta._

- Ho-hola - le saludo un poco nerviosa. Veo que la mujer está sacando el dinero para pagar y nos mira alternativamente a los dos.

Me acerco un poco mientras la mujer se guarda el cambio que Peeta le ha dado, me sonríe cuando estoy a su lado y se despide de él amablemente.

Me mira divertido. Me acerco hasta la entrada al mostrador.

- Bueno...¿y este gran honor de que haya decidido visitarme? - me dice limpiándose las manos en un trapo al tiempo que sale del mostrador y me toma por la cintura.

- Pues pasaba por aquí...- Veo que mi escusa no le convence y me sonríe esperando la verdadera respuesta -vale, vale... me apetecía...verte. - le digo echando un vistazo a la puerta. Me moriría de verguenza si alguien nos pillara en esta situación, no es muy profesional por su parte y muy seria por la mía, pero veo que a Peeta le da igual. Acerca sus labios lentamente a los míos, casi estoy sintiendo su aliento cuando una voz nos saca de nuestro momento íntimo.

- Vaya, vaya...- nos dice Haymitch saliendo de la sala de los hornos con una canasta grande de pan. - _No me había acordado de que Haymitch estaba por aquí. Que cabeza la mía. _Me separo un poco de él, pero es Haymitch, no tengo nada que ocultarle, bastante nos ha visto ya por la televisión. Además supongo que Peeta le habrá puesto al tanto de lo que ha pasado con él y conmigo estos días, y de lo de anoche, claro...- eso está muy bien Peeta, que seas amable con las clientas.

- Espero que no de esta manera con todas... - murmuro para mí. Aunque por la carcajada que suelta Peeta y Haymitch creo que he compartido ese comentario también con ellos. _Lo que faltaba, que Peeta piense que soy celosa. Porque no lo soy. "Aunque si lo hubieses visto con otra"..._dice una voz en mi interior. Aparto la imagen de Peeta besando a otra chica y pongo cara de asco. Al darme cuenta de que siguen con su vista puesta en mí cambio el gesto.

- Te cubro un rato aquí Peeta, ve tu poniendo algunos panes más en el horno.

- Gracias Haymitch, saca los dulces que acabo de hacer y lo vas colocando en las vitrinas

- A sus órdenes - Veo la mirada de Haymitch a Peeta y cómo le sonríe. _¿Pero que se piensa que vamos a hacer?_. Miro a Peeta con el ceño fruncido, pero solo me sonríe y tira de mi hasta la sala de los hornos.

Cuando entro noto una ola de calor y vapor, no es muy fuerte, pero empiezan a sobrarme capas de ropa. Pienso en quitarme la chaqueta, pero no me da tiempo a nada porque rápidamente la boca de Peeta ya está sobre la mía. Los besos de este chico son puro fuego. _¿Dónde han quedado esos besos tiernos de los juegos? Sin contar el de la cueva o el de la playa, esos si se parecen más a éste. _Sus labios están calientes, y sus manos se aferran a mi cintura. Es la oportunidad perfecta para poder poner mis manos en su pecho, y lo hago. Siempre me ha fascinado su cuerpo fuerte, bueno, y sus ojos, sus pestañas... Siento el calor que desprende su cuerpo, _¿o es el mío?._ Y por un momento pasa por mi mente la idea de quitarle la camiseta. _¿Qué?._ Mi parte racional que me había abandonado por unos segundos, vuelve. _¿Pero qué pensamientos son esos Katniss? _me asusto ante la escena que acabo de visualizar en mi mente y aparto rápido las manos de él. Espero que no haya notado mi cambio de actitud, pero cuando se separa de mí y me mira con el ceño fruncido sé que se ha dado cuenta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - me dice serio.

- Nada, perdona... - le digo quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Es que te has puesto tensa de repente...y has dejado de responderme al beso. - me dice preocupado.

- Es que hace una calor horrible aquí Peeta_. Eso es cierto., no el motivo, pero sí una escusa medio certera._

- Bueeeno...- me dice dándome un pequeño beso en los labios. - Por cierto, Haymitch dice que vayamos esta noche a cenar a su casa.

Lo miro extrañada.

-¿Y eso? - le pregunto

- No sé, me lo ha dicho esta mañana. Además, así podrás deleitarme con uno de esos vestiditos tuyos que tanto me gustan. - me dice abrazándome por la cintura.

- A lo mejor voy en pantalones - le digo divertida.

- No, no - pone cara de tristeza y yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido - eh, que los pantalones también te quedan muy bien, pero los vestidos...me dejan ver un poco tus piernas, que me gustan mucho - me dice guiándome un ojo.

- No me digas esas cosas - le digo poniéndole la mano en la boca. Cuando se la quito suelta una carcajada.

- ¿Qué?, si es lo que pienso.

- Bueno no todo lo que se piensa se puede decir.

- A mi no me importa decirlo...si tienes unas piernas bonitas, te lo digo y ya está. - _¿Cada vez hace más calor aquí o es cosa mía?._ - así que tú has pensado cosas sobre mi pero no quieres compartirlas conmigo eh...

- ¡No!, ¿qué iba a pensar sobre ti? _Maldita sea, pienso tantas cosas sobre él..._

- Dime algo que te guste de mí, en plan físico , nada de "tu fuerza", "lo bien que horneas" y eso, venga.. - sonríe de oreja a oreja, _como le gusta verme en estas situaciones incómodas. ¿Qué pretende que le diga?, si me gusta todo de él._ Al final escojo lo más fácil.

- Bueno...tus pestañas son muy bonitas. - le digo un poco nerviosa. Veo su asombro en la cara y la verdad es que me ha quedado un poco tonto el comentario.

- ¿Mis pestañas? - empieza a reírse. _Desde luego que en momentos así funciono como una idiota._

- ¿Qué? - le digo enfadada.- A mí me gustan. - Intento defender mi comentario. Para de reírse un poco y me mira.

- Gracias Katniss, pero ¿las pestañas?, ¿no hay nada más que te guste de mi?

Lo miro seria, no se me dan bien estos juegos.

.- Oh venga Katniss, eres" la chica en llamas" no te estoy pidiendo que me cortes la otra pierna.

- Eso no tiene gracia Peeta.

- Vale, vale...considéralo parte de la terapia con el Doctor Mellark. - me coge la mano y me besa los nudillos suavemente. Ante ese gesto me es complicado negarme. _Vamos Katniss, deja volar un poco a tu inocencia_, me digo.

- Me gustan tus brazos fuertes, tu espalda, no sé... - sé que tengo las mejillas coloradas, pero cómo del calor que estoy pasando las tendré así desde antes, me importa muy poco.

Me atrae más a él y me besa suavemente.

- Muy bien, vamos avanzando...- me dice cuando corta el beso. Me acaricia la cara y yo cierro los ojos al sentir su contacto.- No quiero separarme de ti, pero será mejor que meta los panes estos en el horno y vuelva a mi tarea. No quiero que Haymitch me eche en cara que soy un vago. - me sonríe mientras aparta su mano de mi cara.

- Claro, claro - le digo rápidamente. _Que despistada soy, estoy distrayéndolo de su trabajo_. Aunque sé me está bromeando, no quiero entretenerle.

- No te preocupes, no me molestas - me dice como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento. - me ha encantado tu visita, llevaba toda la mañana pensando en ti.

Le doy un beso en los labios antes de separarme de su abrazo.

-Voy a poner estos panes en el horno, espérame fuera que ahora salgo. ¿vale?. - Le digo que sí y cuando salgo por la puerta noto el cambio de temperatura, siento el frío colarse por mi cuerpo. Si que hacía calor ahí dentro.

- ¿Qué?, ¿habéis horneado mucho pan? - escucho decir a Haymitch con burla mientras coloca unos pasteles en bandejas. Lo miro sería, lo que hace que ensanche más la sonrisa - es broma preciosa, se lo poco que te gustan estos comentarios... Por cierto - me dice cambiando rápidamente el tono - te habrá contado Peeta lo de la cena ¿no?. Por lo menos entre beso y be...

- Si Haymitch - le digo cortándole antes de que termine la frase.- no te preocupes que no se le ha olvidado.

- Puedo hacer muchas cosas a la vez Haymitch - dice Peeta sonriente saliendo de la sala de los hornos. Le dirijo la misma mirada asesina que a Haymitch. _¿Acaso ninguno de los dos me tiene respeto o qué? Hombres._

- Te veo después Peeta. - le digo un poco seca.

- ¿Te recojo a las 8? -me dice antes de girarse hacia Haymitch- ¿es buena hora las 8 no?

- Si, si - dice Haymitch

Veo que Peeta se acerca más a mí para que Haymitch no pueda escucharnos. Él sigue a lo suyo colocando pastelitos.

- ¿Te vas a quedar esta noche a dormir conmigo? - me pregunta Peeta. Yo le sonrío y el capta mi respuesta.

- A las 8 te recojo yo en tu casa y de paso dejo mis cosas allí. - le susurro.

Entran dos señoras a la panadería y miran de manera rara a Haymitch.

- ¿Qué les pasa? - le digo a Peeta.

- Bueno, les resulta extraño el cambio de actitud en él, supongo. Siempre lo hemos conocido como...bueno, tu sabes, todo el mundo hemos visto como era antes. La gente tiene que acostumbrarse. - Le doy un rápido beso en la mejilla y me despido de él.

-Hasta luego - digo seria cuando paso por donde están las señoras y Haymitch. La verdad es que el cambio de Haymitch ha sido total. No ha vuelto a beber, trabaja, a Effie y a él les va muy bien...me alegro que esté aprovechando esta nueva oportunidad y que sea Effie la persona que lo haya ayudado. No hubiese sido yo un buen ejemplo a seguir en aquellos momentos. Aun me estoy acostumbrando a ésta vida. Me pregunto qué hubiese sido de mí si Peeta no hubiera regresado, pero no quiero ni imaginármelo. Supongo que aun seguiría escondida en casa, metida en la cama y duchándome una vez al mes.

Cuando llego a mi casa busco un libro que mi madre tenía de recetas para buscar algo nuevo que prepararme para comer. Estoy harta del estofado y las sopas de siempre, la verdad y quiero practicar un poco mi capacidad culinaria, si es que la tengo claro. Al final he intentado probar con unas patatas al horno con un muslo de pollo, que no me han quedado mal, un poco soso, pero podía arreglarse .Cuando termino me siento un rato en el sofá con el libro que estamos haciendo Peeta y yo, bueno estábamos porqué desde que se recuperó de la espalda no hemos vuelto a avanzar. Debería mencionárselo. Absorta en mis recuerdos escucho el teléfono. No suele llamarme mucha gente, por no decir nadie excepto mi madre. Porque el doctor Aurelius opta por llamar a Peeta para que le informe sobre mí, ha desistido de que no le coja el teléfono. La última vez, el mes pasado fue mi madre, así que supongo que volverá a ser ella.

Cuando descuelgo puedo su dulce voz pronunciando mi nombre.

- Hola mamá - le respondo. Hablamos durante casi una hora, sobre lo que está haciendo allí, sobre cómo me va a mi aquí. Le hablo sobre Peeta y sobre la relación que mantenemos ahora y me saca el tema de Gale. Yo la evado un poco, no quiero hablar de él. Cuando cuelgo tengo la oreja roja y me da pequeñas punzadas. Miro el reloj, _¡casi las 7!. _Me meto en la ducha, me seco el pelo y cómo se me ha ondulado un poco me hago una coleta alta. Abro el armario, ahora viene el problema_. ¿Qué me pongo?_ Me fijo en los vestidos, descarto los dos que ya me he puesto y elijo uno azul marino no muy arreglado con una chaqueta encima. _Tampoco voy a una cena de gala, servirá_. Me maquillo un poco y a las ocho menos diez estoy llamando a la puerta de Peeta con la bolsa del pijama.

- Hola - me abre la puerta sonriente. Lleva un pantalón azul marino y una camisa blanca a medio abrochar. _Katniss, autocontrol. No le mires demasiado, _me digo a mí misma. Pero es inevitable que mi mirada vaya a la parte descubierta de su pecho, dónde aun le faltan cuatro botones por abrochar. Alcanzo a ver algunas marcas de cicatrices como las mías, y eso me alivia un poco, porque él también las tiene. Se le marcan algunos músculos, no mucho...pero se le nota que trabaja duro. - Pasa- me dice sin dejar de sonreír. _Me había olvidado que aun seguía en la puerta_. Evito un poco mirarlo a la cara, no quiero que vea el efecto que esta imagen suya ha causado en mi cara. Menos mal que su interés va a más a mi vestido cuando me mira de arriba a abajo, sobre todo parándose en mi piernas. Recuerdo su comentario de hoy de cuánto le gustaban, así que si antes estaba ruborizada, ahora estoy en medio de un sofoco. Me he puesto unas medias un poco más claras, _a lo mejor es que voy provocando un poco, pero no ha sido a propósito. Vale, ¿a quién quiero engañar? pensé que le gustaría más así que con las medias oscuras que me pongo siempre_. Noto sus ojos clavados en los míos. _¿Porqué cualquier gesto o palabra tiene tanta repercusión en mí? ¿Será que estoy más sensible por todo lo de la guerra?_ Lo único que sé a ciencia cierta es que este chico me vuelve loca, y cada día que pasa siento que ese hambre que me consume cuando me besa o me toca se vuelve más voraz. Necesito consejo, y que sea femenino claro. No quiero hablar de estos temas con mi madre, no me resultaría demasiado cómodo, así que decido que voy a hablarlo con Effie. No he hablado de estas cosas con ella antes, pero bueno, supongo que manejara el tema, en el capitolio siempre ha sido todo más...desinhibidos.

- Estas muy muy muy guapa - me dice Peeta dándome un beso corto en los labios.

- Gracias - le digo sonriéndole - tu tampoco estás mal, aunque tengas la camisa medio abrochada.

- Perdona, pero es que estaba terminando de vestirme cuando has llamado, se me ha hecho un poco tarde en la panadería. ¿Quieres terminar de abrochármela tú? - me dice serio.

_¿Eh? Lo que faltaba ya para que mi cara eche a arder._

- Venga - me dice cogiendo mis manos y llevándolas al primer botón de su camisa - es fácil. - me anima sonriente.

- Ya sé que no hay que estudiar mucho para saber abrochar los botones de una camisa, Peeta - le digo un poco molesta.

No hay que estudiar, pero cuando empiezan a sudarte las manos sí que es un poco complicado, sobre todo porque noto su mirada fija en mí y eso me pone más nerviosa. Al final acabo mi tarea mientras él me mira sonriente.

- Bueno, cojo unos pastelitos de fresa que he hecho esta tarde y nos vamos.

Me quedo en la puerta esperándole mientras termina de recoger todo y se pone una chaqueta encima. _Si que está realmente guapo._ Mis ojos van hacía su camisa. _Me hubiese gustado más desabrocharle los botones que abrochárselos..._Sacudo la cabeza para alejarme ese pensamiento. _Si, necesito esa charla con Effie urgentemente._

**Siento la tardanza, pero he estado estos días más ocupada! Espero vuestros comentarios acerca del capítulo. El final esta cerquita ya. Gracias por seguir mi historia.**


	17. Chapter 17

Peeta coge mi mano de camino a casa de Haymitch y ese simple gesto, provoca un bienestar en mi misma. Pienso en todas las cosas que podremos hacer juntos ahora. Podemos ir al bosque, al lago a bañarnos en verano, visitar otros distritos, si es que me dejan algún día salir de aquí...se supone que es lo que hacen las parejas. _¿Pero somos pareja? Porque no me hemos hablado de eso._

Cuando entramos a casa de Haymitch veo que ambos están más arreglados que nosotros. Effie nos recibe con un gritito y un caluroso abrazo a cada uno.

- ¿Era una cena de etiqueta? - le susurro a Peeta por lo bajo cuando los seguimos al salón.

- A mi no me ha dicho nada, será que estaban deseando airear sus mejores galas, no sé.

Comemos el primer plato, un consomé de marisco muy bueno. Esta delicioso.

Antes de que Effie se levante para ir a por el segundo plato, Haymitch acerca su silla a la de ella mientras Peeta y yo nos echamos una rápida mirada.

- Bueno supongo que os estaréis preguntando el porqué de esta cena... - dice Haymitch un poco nervioso. No lo veía así desde aquellos días en los que le costaba mantenerse en pie y no vomitar en la moqueta.

- La verdad es que no mucho - dice Peeta. - aunque sí el motivo por el que estáis tan arreglados, me hacéis sentir mal - dice Peeta con diversión.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario. Ahora Effie es la que toma la palabra apretándole a Haymitch la mano.

- Bueno, el caso es que... - intuyo que está intentando analizar lo que va a decirnos. Ahora la que está un poco nerviosa soy yo. - hemos decidido casarnos - nos dice rápido y acabando en su ya peculiar gritito de alegría.

Mis ojos se abren de par en par, me fijo en Peeta, no está tan sorprendido como yo, pero supongo que tampoco se lo esperaba.

- Podéis decir algo al respecto eh - nos dice Haymitch alzando una ceja.

Peeta es el que habla primero.

- Es una alegría, la verdad. No esperaba que fuera tan rápido, como me dijiste... pero bueno...supongo que las cosas cuando surgen...¡enhorabuena!

_¿Hola? ¿Peeta sabía algo de esto y no me ha dicho nada?._Me siento como si me hubiesen marginado.

- Me alegro mucho - les digo sonriéndoles - ¡enhorabuena!¿Pero para cuándo sería...?

- Pues en una semana o dos, cuando tengamos listo todo - se miran sonrientes.

Me levanto y los abrazo a los dos felicitándolos, Peeta repite mi mismo gesto.

- Te verás preciosa con un vestido de novia Effie.

- Yo me veré guapísimo también - me dice Haymitch con una sonrisa mientras Peeta y yo volvemos a sentarnos.

- Si tu lo dices - le digo seria, pero suelto una carcajada al ver su cara. - Es broma.

Una boda. Haymitch y Effie, una de las parejas más singulares sin duda que he conocido nunca. Han pasado por mucho también, sobre todo Haymitch, se merecen esta nueva vida.

Terminamos la cena con Effie hablando sobre los preparativos, Peeta y yo seremos los testigos y bueno también soy la dama de honor de Effie. Con la escusa de ayudarla a lavar los platos, acompaño a Effie a la cocina. Una vez solas allí le digo:

- Effie, tengo que hablar contigo.

Ella me mira seria.

-¿Te ha pasado algo querida?.

- No, no...solo quiero hablar de...- bajo más el tono de mi voz - de cosas de chicas...

- Ah - me dice sonriente haciéndome un gesto con la mano - bien bien, ¿ahora?.

- Bueno, no creo que tengamos mucha intimidad en este momento.

- Vale - me dice pensativa - mira mañana entro a trabajar después de comer, pásate por aquí y comemos juntas si quieres. Así comentamos también cosillas de la boda, ¡que eres mi dama de honor!- me dice emocionada.

Cuando Peeta y yo vamos camino a su casa le digo un poco molesta:

- Así que tú sabías los planes de boda de Haymitch y no me has dicho nada.

Él me mira un poco sorprendido, supongo que no se esperaba que eso me hubiese molestado.

- No sé, tú has hablado con el cosas que a mí no me has dicho, además esto era algo de Haymitch, no mío.

- Yo he hablado con Haymitch sobre ti, no cosas suyas. Suponía que teníamos confianza para eso los tres.

Peeta abre la puerta de su casa mientras yo aguardo detrás. No tendría que enfadarme por eso, es normal que hable de esas cosas con él, pasan más tiempo juntos y son hombres. Pero no es justo, se supone que siempre hemos sido un equipo, yo he hablado con él sobre Peeta.

Dejo mi chaqueta junto con la suya en el perchero que está al lado de la puerta y me mira fijamente.

- Siento si eso te ha molestado Katniss, pero entiende que no era un tema mío, sino suyo. Me dijo que había pensado en pedirle a Effie que se casara con él, pero no ahora, sino más adelante...y esta noche me encuentro con esto.

- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso? - le digo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Hace un par de días.

Se acerca a mí con cara de pena y pone sus manos en mi cintura.

- ¿Me perdonas? - _Odio que haga eso para enternecerme_, pero lo hace. Cambio mi tono brusco por uno más suave.

- Me he sentido un poco excluida ¿sabes?.

- Lo hablaré con Haymitch y a partir de ahora serás partícipe de todo. Incluso cuando hablemos de deportes, fantasías sexuales...

- Peeta - le digo tapándole la boca.

- Si quieres formar parte de nuestro club tendrás que soportar charlas de hombres - me dice divertido.

- ¿Fantasías sexuales? - le miro susceptiva .- Esos temas mejor para vosotros, me conformaré con que me informéis de cosas importantes - ¿Tienes fantasías sexuales? - le miro un poco sorprendida -_Vale, no debería haberle hecho esa pregunta, pero como siempre, hablo y después pienso._

- No, no... - me dice nervioso. Vaya así que Peeta no es tan desinhibido como pensaba - era solo un broma.

- Ya claro - me río al ver su cara.

- Bueno vamos a dormir - me dice rápido. Y agarrándome de la mano me conduce escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Cuando ambos estamos con el pijama puesto y los dientes lavados nos tendemos en la cama. Peeta boca arriba y yo abrazada a él.

- Haymitch casado - me dice Peeta - ¡ y con Effie!. Me parece todo tan ¿surrealista?

- Ya, supongo que son una pareja un poco...inusual.

Él me acaricia el pelo.

- Por cierto, ¿aun tienes toda la ropa de Cenna?

- Si - le susurro - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No te he visto con ella.- me dice sin dejar de tocarme el pelo. Lo tengo todo metido en un baúl, no lo he abierto desde que llegué.

- Bueno...supongo que es porque me trae muchos recuerdos.

- Ya...- suspira fuerte y me dice con voz suave - pues a él le gustaría que la llevaras puesta.- _Lo sé,_ pienso interiormente, pero me son muchos recuerdos. No le contesto y él sigue hablándome con voz tenue. - ¿también guardas los trajes de novia?.

Levanto la cabeza extrañada.

- Si...

- Me hubiese gustado verlos y verte a ti con ellos.

- ¿Quieres que me los ponga para ir a verte a la panadería? - le digo intentando sonreír.

- Si quieres... - me dice esbozando una sonrisa.- Que extraño sería todo si al final hubiésemos tenido que casarnos ¿no?. No es que no quiera casarme contigo - me dice rápido cuando ve que no le contesto - sólo que...bueno, era algo tuyo y mío, no de todo el capitolio. Así no me hubiese gustado.

- Por eso reaccionaste así cuando accedí a lo de la boda ¿no?. Pensé que era porque me odiabas en esos momentos.

-¿Cómo iba a odiarte? - me dice sobresaltándome con su tono de voz. - Que cosas dices. Me moleste por eso si, porque en el caso de que algún día hubiera una remota posibilidad de casarme contigo, era algo que sería solo nuestro. Te lo pediría a mi manera, en el momento que surgiera y no atarte a mi por una obligación, nadie se merece eso.

- La verdad es que...cuando lo pensé, lo de casarme contigo y eso...no me pareció un infierno ni nada parecido, al revés, pensé que quizás no me importaría pasar la vida a tu lado. Que no era tan malo.

- Vaya gracias.

- No - le digo mirándole - no quiero decir eso, sino que...sé que a tu lado hubiese sido feliz, dentro de lo que se podía llamar feliz en esos tiempos, claro.

Se me queda mirando serio. No sé si mi respuesta le ha molestado, pero es la verdad. También me preocupaba como iba a afectarle todo esto a Gale, ya sabía de sus sentimientos hacía mí, pero era por la seguridad de nuestras familias, tendría que llegar a entenderlo. Tener a Peeta a mi lado al principio quizás no fuese del todo cómodo, pero con el paso del tiempo hubiese acabo enamorada de él como estoy ahora.

-¿Qué pasa? - le digo soltándome de su agarre para ponerme de la do y mirarlo. Él se vuelve hacía mi, estamos frente a frente.

- ¿Aun desechas la idea de tener hijos?.

- Pues...- dudo por un momento, pero rápidamente pienso en todo por lo que he pasado - Claro - le digo.- No quiero tener hijos, jamás he querido tenerlos. Sería horrible que tuviera que verlos morir en la arena.

- Pero ya no hay nada de eso Katniss. No te los van a quitar, no te los van a matar. Ya no hay juegos, no hay presidente Snow.

- No sabremos qué pasará de aquí a veinte años. Supongo que tendremos que ir descubriéndolo.

- Yo quiero descubrirlo contigo. - me dice poniendo su mano en mi cintura. La tela de mi pijama es fina, y puedo notar el calor de su mano. - ¿y tú?. - me pregunta mientras puedo ver el brillo de sus ojos a través de la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana.

- Yo... - Llevo mi mano a su pelo y empiezo a bajarla por su nuca_. ¿Qué vas a hacer Katniss?,_ me digo. Pero no me da tiempo de responderme a mi misma ni pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer cuando susurrándole un "contigo Peeta" fundo mis labios con los suyos. Al principio noto sus labios sólo presionando los míos, no se lo esperaba y eso se le nota en lo tenso que se ha puesto. Pero dura poco, al momento ya encuentro su lengua dentro de mi boca buscando la mía y sus manos aferrándose con fuerza a mi cintura por debajo de la camiseta del pijama. Siento mi cuerpo estremecerse. Supongo que tenemos tanta fuerza y tantos anhelos que por eso nuestros besos son tan...feroces. Con cada beso mostramos la necesidad que tenemos el uno del otro. Si bien también tenemos nuestros besos suaves, románticos, éstos son los que nos hacen olvidarnos de todo cuanto nos rodea y centrarnos en nosotros. Hemos desaprovechado tanto tiempo y pensado tanto en las cámaras, en salvarnos, en preocuparnos el uno por el otro, por lo mi familia, la suya...que ésta es la forma que tenemos para demostrarnos que ahora estamos aquí, juntos, sin que nada pueda llegar a separarnos ni nos controle.

No me había dado cuenta de que tengo a Peeta encima de mí. Mi camiseta del pijama está un poco levantada dejando al descubierto mi tripa, su mano está aun en mi cintura mientras la otra no sé donde está. Una de mis manos sigue en su pelo y la otra...tanteo un poco para ubicarme y creo que está en su cintura. Por un momento la bajo un poco y puedo notar la cinturilla de su pijama_. Vale Katniss, esto de aquí ya no es su cintura, así que sube._ Cuando lo hago arrastro su camiseta también para arriba y noto los músculos de su espalda. No puedo evitar subir más la mano y abandonar su pelo para posar mi otra mano también en su espalda. No puedo resistirme a levantarle un poco la camiseta, noto que sonríe dentro del beso. _¿Le hace gracia mi actitud?_. Aparta su boca lentamente de la mía para mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

- Me encanta cuando haces esas cosas...

- ¿Qué cosas? - le digo casi en un susurro.

- Cuando te dejas llevar - su boca baja hacía la mía y deposita un suave beso en mis labios. Cuando se separa me dice con voz suave - me encanta que me toques - su boca se dirige hacía mi oreja y me besa el lóbulo suavemente - que me mires - ahora su boca está en mi cuello, lo besa suave y noto cuando lo muerde un poco. _¡Madre mía!_ exclamo para mí misma, y suelto un grito que suena más bien a un gran suspiro. - que suspires de esa manera cuando te toco - su boca se detiene en mi clavícula para besarme y acariciarme con la lengua - cuando te pones esos vestidos que me gustan tanto... - Intento controlarme para no suspirar tan fuerte, pero cuando su mano sube por mi cintura hasta detenerse debajo de mis pechos no puedo evitarlo y jadeo. Levanta la cabeza y me mira. La luz que entra por la ventana ilumina sus ojos, veo su mirada de sorpresa. Siento mis mejillas encenderse e intento evitar su mirada. _¿Cómo se te ocurre gemir Katniss ?_que verguenza. La mano de Peeta me coge de la barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo. Al principio me resisto un poco, hasta que me susurra:

- Mírame Katniss - su voz está un poco cambiada, más ronca, y empiezo a notar ese hambre dentro de mí, más profundo, reclamándome. - No pasa nada - me dice de nuevo con esa voz acercando su boca a la mía. - ese sonido que acabas de hacer no es malo. ¿Crees que yo no jadeo cuando me tocas? Me has vuelto loco acariciando mi espalda. Es normal que nos sintamos confundidos y asustados con lo que estamos haciendo, pero supongo que es cuestión de acostumbrarse, - me dice sonriendo. No puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, pero no con tanta fuerza como la suya. _Claro que estoy asustada, todo esto es nuevo para mí _pero por lo que veo para él también, eso me tranquiliza un poco.

Vuelve a bajar su boca esta vez a mis labios. Al principio me cuesta dejarme llevar, pero él hace que me olvide de toda la verguenza que he sentido antes y que vuelva a enredarme con él. Su mano sigue debajo de mi pecho, sin moverla, mientras se apoya con un codo en la cama para no echar todo su peso sobre mí.. Vuelve a separarse de mis labios- y me encanta cuando me besas de esa manera... - _Quiero escucharlo jadear_, no para él, si no para mí. No quiero que ahogue sus jadeos en su boca para que yo no los escuche...Así que cuando mi parte racional me abandona, si no es que lo había hecho ya antes, sin cortar el beso le doy la vuelta para quedar encima de él. Noto como su labio me muerde al rozar mi cuerpo con el suyo. Antes él había impedido que estuviéramos completamente pegados para no aplastarme, pero el peso del mío puede soportarlo.

Me muevo un poco mientras le beso y es cuando lo noto. Noto un suspiro dentro de su boca, pero no sé si ha sido porque le he mordido el labio o por algo más. Me separo un poco, pero vuelve a agarrarme por la nuca impidiéndolo. Esto hace que me pegue más a él y entonces vuelvo a notar su jadeo, y no sólo eso, noto esa dureza en mi sexo. Me muevo un poco más para cerciorarme que sea eso cuando me doy cuenta de que vuelve a jadear, mas fuerte y que yo ahogo un gemido dentro de su boca cuando siento ese placer en mi vientre. Vuelvo a rozarme un par de veces más, su dureza cada vez es más fuerte y sus gemidos crecen en intensidad. De repente coge mi cara suavemente entre sus manos y me separa de él. Yo lo miro con la ceja levantada, y veo la oscuridad de sus ojos azules.

- No Katniss - me dice con voz ronca y en un susurro. _Vaya, a lo mejor no le ha gustado. Yo y mis ideas abstractas. Debería haber leído un poco más sobre esto o esperar a haber hablado con Effie._ Intento echarme a un lado, pero me agarra por las muñecas impidiéndomelo.

- Lo siento, Peeta - le digo avergonzada - no sé nada sobre esto, quizás no lo estoy haciendo bien y...

- Katniss - me dice atrayéndome de nuevo hacia él para darme un beso suave - no te he parado por eso.- _¿Entonces?,_ me pregunto. - es que me he asustado. _¿Peeta asustado?_ Ve la extrañeza en mi cara y añade - pero no por ti, sino por mí. Por lo que he sentido cuando has empezado a hacer eso.

- ¿Qué has sentido? .- le pregunto curiosa.

Se mueve para colocarme de nuevo a su lado. Y me mira sonriendo.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Lo miro ceñuda.

- Claro - le digo como si fuera lo más obvio - dímelo.

- ¿Que has sentido tu antes cuando has gemido? - No esperaba esa pregunta.

- No sé...he sentido algo...Peeta no me preguntes estas cosas que no se me da bien explicar esto - le digo enfurruñada. Yo también me he asustado con eso, he sentido verguenza de verme tan expuesta a él. Supongo que se habrá sentido igual.

- Lo siento .- le digo en un susurro.

- ¿Que lo sientes? - me mira perplejo y con cara divertida. - pues yo no lo siento. Al revés, no sabes lo que se me ha pasado por la mente en esos momentos, por eso he tenido que parar...

-¿En qué has pensado? - le digo mirándolo con curiosidad. Él me mira sonriéndome con ternura.

- Créeme Katniss, con tu inocencia te escandalizarías...así que es mejor que no lo sepas.

- ¿Mi inocencia? - le digo seria - si fuera inocente no estaría aquí contigo, no te habría besado de la manera en que en que lo he hecho y no te...bueno, habrías tenido que pararme, supongo.

- Como tú quieras - me dice Peeta. Se acerca más a mí, por un momento creo que va a volver a besarme pero no lo hace, sino que su boca se dirige hacía mi oído. - He pensado en hacerte el amor esta noche...

Me separo bruscamente de él y lo miro con los ojos desorbitados_. ¿He escuchado bien? No, no puede ser...pero sí, he escuchado eso._

- ¿Ves por qué no quería decírtelo? - me mira serio - ahora vas a empezar a analizarlo todo, a darle vueltas en tu mente...

- No, no...- le digo. _Pero si, es lo que estoy haciendo justo en este momento_. - bueno si, pero ha sido un poco, es algo que...creo que es mejor que durmamos. Si, es lo mejor. Mañana será otro día...

Veo como me mira y noto que esconde una sonrisa, supongo que no querrá que piense que se está riendo de mi, pero dadas las circunstancias de que he hablado casi sin sentido y que no quiero mirarlo a los ojos...es normal que mi actitud le parezca divertida. Se vuelve a colocar en la posición en la que estábamos al principio.

Me da un suave beso en el pelo y me susurra un "hasta mañana Katniss". Oigo su respiración aun agitada, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que me ha hablado, desde que hemos intentado dormirnos, pero no puedo pegar ojo y sé que él está en la misma situación que yo, noto su respiración como la mía. ¿Cómo voy a dormirme después de lo que me ha dicho? ¿Después de lo que ha pasado? Aun siento el calambre en mi vientre, la sensación de su dureza contra mi sexo...

-Katniss - me dice Peeta muy bajito. - ¿estás dormida?. Sabe que no lo estoy, tiene que notarlo igual que yo.

- No - le digo en su mismo tono de voz - ¿qué pasa?

- No puedo dormirme. Estoy dándole vueltas a algo que quería haberte preguntado esta noche...pero al final...

- ¿Qué es? - le digo levantando la cabeza para mirarle. Lo noto un poco nervioso. - ¿No querrás pedirme matrimonio, no? Como me has sacado el tema de los vestidos...- le digo seria.

- No, no - me dice rápido - no todavía... - Peeta tiene ese don para sorprenderme cada segundo. Sonrío. Aunque mi sonrisa se congela al pensar que el tema sea...sexual. No creo que esté preparada para hablar de eso con él.

- Se que desde anoche no hemos vuelto a hablar sobre nosotros. _Ayer._ _Parece que haya pasado tanto tiempo._ - y no quiero presionarte ni nada de eso, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo ayer por la tarde, quiero decir, que nos digamos cosas feas por lo que somos o no somos. ¿Qué quieres que seamos Katniss? o en todo caso...¿qué somos ahora?. - _Ahí va la pregunta. La gran pregunta._ Quizás hace unas semanas me hubiese echado a temblar y habría intentado evitar la respuesta, pero después de todo, no tengo nada que ocultarle ni asustarme. Vuelve a hablarme con voz suave. - quiero una relación contigo Katniss, dejar de ser los "amantes trágicos" y que seamos algo serio. Tenemos claro lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, bueno en mi caso lo he tenido siempre claro, no creo que debamos asustarnos por ponerle una simple palabra a esto.

- Peeta - le digo seria. Por un momento dudo en lo que voy a decirle, pero cuando lo veo mirándome expectante me pierdo en su mirada y mis palabras salen solas. - lo sé, no quiero tener que asustarme más de lo que siento, porque ya lo sabes. Yo también quiero una relación contigo, una relación seria, que seamos una...pareja. - veo como sus ojos se abren ante mí..atrevimiento. - Se me hace raro el término de novios, porque bueno...no he tenido nunca uno, pero si queremos que esto funcione es justo empezar por dejar claro lo que tenemos.

Veo como suspira aliviado y me da un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Sabes Katniss? No dejas de sorprenderme cada día. - me dice sonriéndome. - quiero que esto funcione, es lo que quiero más que nada en este mundo, cuidar de ti siempre.

- Y yo de ti Peeta, toda la vida - le digo dándole otro suave beso en los labios.

Me acomodo de nuevo en su regazo y noto como me sujeta más fuerte, esta vez siento la tranquilidad en mi interior, como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Su respiración vuelve a su estado natural y sé que está dormido. Ahora él es todo lo que tengo y más de lo que me merezco_. "Te quiero"._ Lo digo para mí, nunca se lo he dicho, pero creo que va siendo hora de que esas dos palabras salgan de mi boca.


	18. Chapter 18

Cuando noto los rayos de sol dándome en los ojos, los abro. No sé qué hora será, pero supongo que será tarde. El cielo esta de un celeste vivo, sin ninguna nube que lo enturbie, al menos eso es lo que puedo ver desde la cama. Vuelvo la cabeza y veo que Peeta ya se ha marchado a la panadería. Bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la cocina. En la mesa veo un papel y un par de llaves.

El papel es una nota de Peeta, la cojo y la leo.

_"Buenos días preciosa. Me ha sido difícil separarme de tu lado esta mañana, pero soy un chico con obligaciones y al final he tenido que hacerlo. En el horno te he dejado algunos bollos para desayunar y las llaves son una copia de las de mi casa, para que salgas y entres cuánto quieras. Nos vemos después. Te quiero_

_P.D: Echaré de menos tus besos chica en llamas..."_

Casi puedo notar como el rubor empieza a asomar en mis mejillas, no sé por si es por lo de los besos, porque no me acostumbro a sus "te quiero" o simplemente por qué me acuerdo de todo lo de anoche. _Yo también echaré de menos los tuyos, _pienso.

Me preparo un café y unto mantequilla a uno de los bollos. Mientras estoy mordiendo la tostada no puedo evitar pensar en Peeta, en su manera de besarme, de tocarme...sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, su voz ronca y el gemido que salió de sus labios. _Creo que es el mejor sonido sin duda que he escuchado en toda mi vida._ _" He pensado en hacerte el amor esta noche..."_ esas palabras se han llevado toda la noche dando vueltas en mi cabeza. En otras circunstancias o hace un par de meses esto me habría dejado trastornada de por vida, habría salido huyendo, alejándome de él...pero anoche no me escandalizó tanto cómo se suponía que debía haberlo hecho. Sí que me quedé un poco en shock, porque no me lo esperaba en absoluto. En las relaciones es algo normal, claro...pero se supone que yo no iba a hacer nada de eso, a pensar en nada que tuviera connotaciones...sexuales...y aquí estoy, debatiéndome con mis hormonas que se empeñan en pelear con mi parte racional y mandarla al cuerno cada vez que estoy con Peeta. _Me voy a volver loca con tantas sensaciones juntas._

Termino de desayunar y recojo todo lo que he utilizado para el desayuno. Los días que pasé aquí con Peeta mientras se recuperaba del dolor de espalda me sirvieron para observar con más detenimiento su casa, sus detalles, los recuerdos, las fotos...Subo las escaleras en dirección a la habitación que pertenecía a sus padres y me detengo a observar la foto que más me gusta. Es de Peeta cuando solo tendría uno años, en esa cómoda hay una foto de él y otros dos marcos con fotos de sus hermanos. Venía a ver la foto todos los días que estuve aquí, se ve tan angelical...recuerdo que Peeta me dijo que se había enamorado de mi cuando tenía cinco años, supongo que esta foto es de esos años. Miro su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules y la sonrisa de inocencia que transmite la foto. Ahora tiene la misma cara, sólo que sus facciones se han intensificado más, ahora es un...hombre. _¡Y qué hombre...!,_ pienso. Que años aquellos en que la única preocupación era no mancharme la ropa de barro para que mis padres no me castigaran, sobre todo mi madre. Me gustaba meterme en todos los charcos que había de camino a casa desde la escuela.

_Estas casas son muy grandes para vivir solo una persona,_ me digo mientras me dirijo a la habitación de Peeta a hacer la cama. _Me pregunto si él también ha sentido esa soledad_. No me importaría que Peeta quisiera venirse a vivir a mi casa o yo a la suya... aunque quizás eso sea un poco precipitado...tal vez no le guste eso de compartir casa antes del matrimonio o sea incómodo ahora que estamos empezando la relación. _Pero podría preguntárselo...o sacarle el tema..._

Salgo de casa de su casa y cierro la puerta utilizando sus llaves. Cuando llego a mi casa tomo una ducha y me cambio de ropa. Al abrir el armario mis ojos se detienen en los cuatro vestidos de novia colgados en un rincón. Paso mi mano suavemente por cada uno de ellos, apreciando las texturas, la delicada tela y la pedrería...son tan bonitos, que es una pena tenerlos aquí. _Si algún día me casara me gustaría llevar alguno de éstos, por Cenna, por creer en mí cuándo ni yo misma lo hacía._

Miro el reloj, las doce y media. No he quedado con Effie a ninguna hora en concreto, pero quiero tener el suficiente tiempo con ella para hablar de todo.

Cuando llamo a la puerta noto que las manos me sudan un poco. Effie me recibe con esa alegría propia de ella, quizás ahora más después de lo de la boda. En cuanto entro en casa noto lo bien que huele a especias.

- Effie ¿que estas cocinando? - le digo mirando hacia la cocina - huele muy bien.

- Es cordero asado - me dice sonriente - Espero que esté igual de bueno. He tenido que comprarme algunos libros de cocina ¿sabes?. Allí en el capitolio...bueno, no solía cocinar. Así que cuando salí del trece y me vi tan...poco experimentada con mi nueva vida, tuve que ponerme las pilas. Haymitch me ha estado ayudando un poco.

- Ah pero...¿Haymitch cocina? - le digo levantando la ceja.

- Si...un poco - me dice pensativa. _Un poco por no decir casi nada, supongo_.- En fin - llegamos al salón y nos sentamos en uno de los dos sofás que hay en la estancia. - ¿De qué querías que hablásemos?.

Tenía pensado más o menos lo que quería preguntarle, las cosas específicas que quería hablar con ella...pero ahora...no sé si estoy segura de lo que voy a decirle.

- Verás...quería hablarte de Peeta - ella me mira con curiosidad y esboza una sonrisa.

- ¡Ay! Peeta, Peeta..., el conquistador del Capitolio... - me dice con un gritito de los suyos mientras me mira divertida.

Mi cara se vuelve un poco seria. _¿Conquistador?._

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le pregunto confusa.

- A que conquistó a muchas chicas durante los juegos y la gira... tanto a jóvenes cómo maduritas, todas suspiraban por el chico romántico.

La miro con el ceño fruncido.

- No me mires así Katniss, es la verdad. Chico guapo, fuerte y enamorado. ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Además con el valor suficiente para declararse en público.

- Bueno...ese no es el tema que quiero hablar contigo - le digo molesta.

- Lo suponía - me dice sonriendo aun más.- Soy toda oídos.

Pienso en cómo voy a empezar, Effie que me mira a la espera con cara de concentración y curiosidad.

- Es que...nunca he tenido conversaciones de este tipo con nadie, ni siquiera con mi madre. No porqué no quisiera dármelas, sino porque yo no estaba interesada en ello, y supongo que ella sabía que no...bueno, que no me hacía falta en esos momentos.

- ¿Podrías ser más precisa Katniss? No te sigo...- me dice.

- Cosas de...chicos...- le digo un poco avergonzada. Me siento como una de esas niñas tontas de mi colegio que iban todo el día suspirando detrás de uno y de otro._ Aunque seguro que ellas se comportarían más maduras que yo ahora mismo hablando de esto._

- Ah - se ajusta bien la chaqueta azul que lleva puesta y me mira con ternura. - me has asustado mujer, pensé que era algo grave. ¿Qué quieres saber en concreto? o preguntar...no soy una experta en eso, la verdad...aquí dónde me ves sólo he tenido dos relaciones en mi vida.

Recuerdo lo que me dijo Peeta un día sobre el anterior novio de Effie, bueno era su prometido, que la engañó...tuvo que pasarlo realmente mal.

- Quiero consejo sobre...a ver.. - lo tenía todo tan bien planteado en mi cabeza hace un rato y ahora no tenía ni idea de formar frases con sentido. - Peeta y yo estos días hemos estado acercándonos de nuevo. Quiero decir que hemos hablado de nuestros sentimientos, de nuestra situación y hemos decidido empezar una relación seria.

- Oh, si...he visto a Peeta muy feliz hoy cuando he ido a comprar el pan. - Eso me hace sonreír y relajarme un poco.- aunque estaba al tanto de toda aquella mentira en los juegos, siempre he sabido que ustedes dos teníais algo especial. Al principio creí que la declaración de Peeta hacía ti era parte de esa mentira, pero Haymitch me dijo que no, que el chico estaba realmente enamorado de ti. Me dio tanta lástima - su mirada triste hace que se me coja un pequeño nudo en el estómago. - Pero bueno - me dice cambiando radicalmente a un tono más alegre - os merecéis esta oportunidad de ser felices.

- Gracias Effie - le digo sincera. - el caso es que hay cosas que nos pasan y que no sé cómo afrontarlas - veo su cara de no entender nada, así que suspiro e intento ser un poco más concreta. - Cuando nos besamos, nos acariciamos...tengo pensamientos y sensaciones en mi cuerpo...y por su parte se que también. Aunque él estará más informado que yo, es un chico y los chicos están más espabilados en ese aspecto, ¿no?. Pero yo no sé nada sobre las relaciones íntimas y no quiero asustarme por creer que no lo voy a hacer bien e intente alejarme de Peeta. Es lo que solía hacer, huir de mis sentimientos.

- Oh, me estás hablando sobre el tema sexual... - la noto un poco incómoda. _Tal vez no sean tan desinhibidos allí como yo pensaba._ - No suelo hablar mucho de estos temas, como comprenderás, pero sí he tenido quien me ayude, me guie...

- ¿Tu madre? - le digo un poco insegura. _No sé nada sobre la vida de Effie._

- Oh no - dice con un gesto de la mano. - Con ella era imposible hablar de estas cosas. La hermana de una amiga nos lo explicó todo, era tres años mayor que nosotras y estaba muy bien informada...tenía escasez de inocencia, así acabó... - esto último lo dice para ella misma, pero no he podido evitar enterarme..._A saber cómo acabó. _Me quedo un poco intrigada y con ganas de preguntarle sobre ella, pero no quiero desviarme del tema.

- ¿Qué quieres saber en particular? ¿o quieres que simplemente te hable un poco del tema?.

Me muevo inquita en el sofá, Effie nota mi nerviosismo cuando coloca sus manos sobre las mías.

- Katniss - me dice con ternura - no tienes que avergonzarte por estas cosas, somos humanos y menos en la época moderna en la que vivimos. El sexo es algo natural, bonito y más compartiéndolo con la persona que quieres. Así que dime lo que te preocupa o lo que quieras saber sin nada de verguenza mujer.

- Es sobre los métodos anticonceptivos -le digo respirando hondo - por si me decido...a ..bueno, a hacerlo.

- Ah bien bien, bueno hay muchos métodos, pero supongo que los más efectivos son las pastillas o los preservativos. En el capitolio también hay unas inyecciones que te puedes poner cada tres meses, pero son muy fuertes la verdad y tendrías que hacerte algunas pruebas antes. Bastante lío, la verdad. ¿Quieres que vayamos a la farmacia y lo miramos? La farmacéutica podrá explicarte también algunas cosas - me dice sonriendo. - Si estás pensando en hacer el amor cuánto antes estés prevenida e informada mejor.

- Gracias Effie - le digo bastante avergonzada. Que _mal trago estoy pasando, madre mía. Porque no atendería más en clase o preguntado a mi madre cuando tuve oportunidad._

Cuando volvemos de la farmacia, en la cual, por cierto, lo he pasado aun peor, Effie me explica todo sobre las pastillas, ella lo utiliza y me ha dicho que es el más cómodo.

Antes de comer hablamos sobre las caricias a los hombres, los sitios dónde le gustan que se les toque, consejos...al final me siento más "suelta" con respecto a este tema y bromeo con Effie cuando a la hora de darme algunos ejemplos habla de Haymitch.

- Effie, de verdad...no voy a poder mirarlo a la cara como sigas diciéndome esas cosas - le digo haciendo un gesto de arcada como si fuera a vomitar.

Ella se ríe y me promete que no lo mencionará más. _Eso espero, no me interesa nada saber si Haymitch es más o menos salvaje en la cama._ Durante la comida cambiamos de tema y hablamos sobre la boda. Está muy ilusionada, me cuenta que una vez estuvo a punto de casarse, yo me hago la sorprendida para que no piense que yo ya sabía esa información y quiere que la acompañe el viernes a ver los vestidos. No puedo negarme, ella ya ha hecho mucho por mí y supongo que tampoco tendrá a otra persona que la acompañe.

- Ayer por la mañana vi a tu amigo Gale con sus compañeros. -me tenso un poco. - supongo que se marchaban, llevaban unos macutos colgados del brazo.

- Si, me dijo que iba a estar un par de días, pero después de lo que ocurrió el otro día...decidimos que era mejor no volver a vernos.

- Ah - me dice mirándome seria - bueno, todo en esta vida tiene arreglo y el tiempo cura las heridas.

- Supongo...- le digo concentrándome en un flan de galletas hecho por Effie.

- Por cierto Katniss, ¿le vas a preparar algo Peeta por su cumpleaños?

Levanto la cabeza rápidamente, tanto que he notado mi cuelo crujir. _¿Cumpleaños? ¿Peeta?._

- ¿Qué? - le digo confusa.

- Por lo visto el cumpleaños de Peeta es el sábado - mi cara se torna molesta - pensé que lo sabías - me dice un poco apenada notando la sorpresa en mi cara y en mi tono de voz.

- No.. - le susurro - no sabía nada.

- Ah, bueno...yo tampoco lo sabía, la verdad, pero lo escuché el otro día que él y Haymitch estaban hablando sobre el tema. No estaba espiando ni nada por el estilo, que conste... - me dice rápidamente - Le propuso preparar una fiesta o algo de eso, pero Peeta se negó, dijo que quería pasarlo tranquilo. Así que por eso te he preguntado, por si tu le habías planeado algo...

Me siento fatal. Ni siquiera sabía cuando era su cumpleaños, apuesto a que él si sabe cuándo es el mío. _Pues sí que empiezo bien una relación._ Peeta y yo hemos hablado mucho estas semanas, pero no se me había pasado por la cabeza preguntarle acerca de su cumpleaños. Tengo la sensación de que hay muchas cosas que aun desconozco de él.

- No te apures Katniss, con todo lo que ha pasado...no se puede llevar todo por delante. Además así puedes sorprenderlo con algo, no se lo esperará, te lo digo yo. - dice poniendo su mano en mi brazo.

- ¿Y qué puedo prepararle?. No se me da muy bien eso de las fiestas sorpresas, nunca he celebrado ningún cumpleaños ni nada que se le pareciera. _Ni yo soy el alma de la fiesta, precisamente._

- ¿Quizás una cena? - me dice sonriéndome - puedes comprarle algún detallito e invitarlo a cenar. O el detallito puedes hacérselo tu...hay muchas cosas Katniss, no te preocupes por eso. Si necesitas ayuda ya sabes dónde estoy.

Hoy ha sido un día de mucha información la verdad, que si la conversación, el mal trago en la farmacia, ahora me entero de esto...

-No tengo mucho tiempo...

- Tienes 4 días, tienes tiempo de sobra... Peeta es un chico romántico, seguro que le gustan los detalles...además creo que para él, con que pases su cumpleaños a su lado ya será perfecto. Piensa en las cosas que le gustan y ya está.

_Si, facilísimo. Él muy romántico y yo muy sosa, una buena combinación._ Me quedo con la idea de la cena, pero ya hemos cenado antes juntos, quiero que sea una cena más...especial. Effie me ha dicho que intente expresar más mis emociones, mis sentimientos y mis miedos, que no me averguenze tanto cuando estoy con él, que disfrute al máximo de lo que tenemos.

Desde que volví del trece pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, de tanto como todos habíamos sufrido me hice a la idea de que la vida sigue su curso, que el tiempo no espera a nadie. "Hay que disfrutar de los momentos felices que te da la vida..." me había dicho Effie de camino a la farmacia, y era cierto. Ya estaba harta de pelear con mis demonios interiores, estaba harta de tanta oscuridad, de castigarme por todo...Peeta es quien llena mi vida de luz y paz interior, lo único bonito que queda en mi vida y es por él por quien tengo que luchar ahora.

Cuando salgo de casa de Effie me dirijo a la mía, Peeta no volverá de la panadería hasta dentro de un par de horas...quizás debería echar otra ojeada a esas novelas eróticas de mi madre, las que encontré escondidas en el fondo de un cajón de su cómoda. _Supongo que esa es otra buena manera de sorprenderlo._

**_Hola! Gracias por todos los que seguís mi historia. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, disfrutadlo y gracias por todos los reviews. Espero que os guste y nos vemos en el siguiente :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hola! Dije que el capítulo anterior era el penúltimo, pero cuando me he puesto a escribir el final se me han venido muchas ideas para plasmarlas todas en un solo capítulo, así que he tenido que dividirlo en dos, por ahora...No sé si el siguiente será definitivamente el último, ya lo sabréis ;) Gracias por vuestros comentarios y un saludo._**

Al final Effie y yo hemos acabado en el Capitolio. Jamás pensé que iba a volver tan pronto aquí.

Cuando el miércoles fui a su casa decidimos que el viernes iríamos a la tienda de trajes de novia que hay en el distrito 12, al final Effie me propuso de ir el jueves y nada, ninguno de los vestido le gustaba. Según ella todos eran muy...corrientes.. Así que me convenció esa misma mañana para que cogiéramos un tren por la tarde con destino al capitolio. Y aquí me hallo.

Al principio la idea me pareció una locura, no me gustaba nada, no podría estar con Peeta, y tener que volver a enfrentarme a tantos recuerdos cuando ya estaba pasando página al respecto. Por otro lado, yo no podía salir del distrito, así que cuando acepté Haymitch tuvo que hacer unas llamadas y al final accedieron porque iba a ir acompañada. Todo fue tan rápido, que cuando me di cuenta estábamos ya en el tren. Salimos de noche y solo tuve 15 minutos para decírselo a Peeta y despedirme de él. _Y vaya despedida._

"- ¿Te vas al Capitolio? - me dijo abriendo un poco la boca.

- Si - le dije nerviosa - pensé que Haymitch te lo habría comentado. Él nos ha ayudado a prepararlo todo.

- Haymitch me dijo que iba a salir antes hoy porque tenía cosas que hacer. Supuse que eran asuntos de la boda y eso. - me dice frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno, más o menos son asuntos de la boda. Ha estado haciendo algunas llamadas para que pueda salir de aquí. Aun piensan que soy un peligro público y esas cosas. - le digo sonriendo. Pero él sigue serio. No quiero que se moleste conmigo.- Lo siento mucho Peeta - le digo acercándome a él, le agarro sus manos entre las mías - No podía negarme a acompañarla, Effie no tiene a nadie y soy su dama de honor. Solo serán un par de días como mucho, el sábado estaré aquí...- No le he mencionado nada sobre su cumpleaños, quiero que piense que no lo sé o que si lo sé no me acuerdo. Veo que su cara se suaviza un poco.

- Espero que no ligues mucho por allí... - me dice bajando la cabeza.

Lo miro sorprendida y no puedo evitar reírme.

- Así que...¿es eso lo que te preocupa de mi viaje? ¿que encuentre a un chico guapo por aquellos mundos y me olvide de ti?

Su expresión vuelve a ser seria. Rodeo su cuello con mis manos y me pego a su cuerpo.

- Peeta - le digo suave - no voy a fijarme en más chicos porque te tengo a ti, no me interesa otra persona que no seas tú. Te dije una vez que no tenías competencia, y vuelvo a repetírtelo. Estoy enamorada de ti, y eso no va a cambiar por dos días que esté allí- Le digo sonando un poco molesta. - Así que si quieres que malgastemos estos 10 minutos que tengo para despedirme de ti en enfados y tonterías es cosa tuya...yo...- Dejo de hablar porque dirige su mirada hacia la puerta, supongo que no es una buena situación para que entre nadie, se separa de mi y sale del mostrador sin ni siquiera mirarme. _Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba, me acabo de declarar por tercera vez, he dejado salir mi parte romántica y me deja aquí sin decir nada...al menos me esperaba un besito , por lo menos en la frente._ Me quedo mirándole sin hablar. Apunta algo en un papelito, va hacia la puerta, lo pega en ella, la cierra poniendo el cerrojo y viene hacia mi serio. Bastante serio. _¿Está molesto conmigo?._Cuando está a pocos pasos de mi dice casi susurrando:

- Muy bien, vamos a aprovechar el tiempo...

Me coge de la mano y me arrastra a la habitación donde se hacen los pasteles y los dulces, la que está llena de mesas. Cuando entramos, enciende rápidamente la luz y antes de cerrar la puerta con un pie su boca ya está pegada a la mía. Siento sus manos agarrarse fuerte a mi cintura, las mías están en su pecho, sintiéndolo fuerte bajo mis dedos. Noto la presión de algo en mi espalda, la mesa larga donde se colocan los pasteles una vez acabados. Peeta me agarra con más fuerza de la cintura y de un salto me sube en ella. Me sorprende la destreza con la que me ha levantado, no es que yo sea muy poquita cosa, la verdad. Abro mis piernas y se coloca entre ellas, sin despegar su boca de la mía. Siento su lengua recorriendo mi boca y sus manos en mis muslos. Abandona mis labios y desciende por mi cuello...siento un mordisco que me hace echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir. Noto mi estómago encogerse, el calor que emana de su cuerpo y que se funde con el mío. _¿De verdad quieres irte Katniss?, _me pregunto...Le subo la camiseta un poco para poder tocarle directamente con mis manos la espalda...Él se aprieta más contra mí, no creo que quepa ni siquiera el aire entre nosotros...puedo notar su dureza en mi vientre, cerca de mi sexo...y me dejo llevar moviéndome un poco y rozándome...nuestras caderas chocan y un jadeo sale de la boca de Peeta mientras me acaricia el lóbulo de la oreja con su lengua. _No, no quiero irme. _Cuando vuelvo a apretarme contra él noto su dureza aun más grande y al chocar con mi sexo gemimos los dos...Peeta deja de besar mi cuello y me mira. Sus labios están hinchados, sus ojos son de un azul profundo...

- Si vuelves a hacer eso no creo que vaya a dejarte salir de aquí...

Le sonrío y hago chocar de nuevo nuestras caderas. Él me mira un poco sorprendido.

- Katniss - dice en un susurro ronco - ¿quieres perder el tren al capitolio?. Por un momento dudo, pero no puedo dejar plantada a Effie. Lo miro mordiéndome el labio, ve mi frustración y el sonríe con burla.

-Maldita sea - le digo apartándole para bajarme de la mesa. Intento arreglar un poco mi aspecto antes de salir de la panadería mirándome en un espejo. Tengo los primeros botones de la blusa desabrochados y mi sujetador negro medio descubierto.

- Peeta - le digo subiendo un poco la voz. - ¡Me has desabrochado la blusa!

Me mira divertido mientras se acerca a mí.

- Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta Katniss...estabas muy entretenida gimiendo...

-¿Perdona? - le digo enfadada. Suelta una carcajada.

- Y da gracias de que he podido controlarme para no arrancártela, sino habrías tenido que volver a tu casa a cambiarte de ropa.

- Eres muy salvaje ¿lo sabías? - le digo acercándome de nuevo a él. Miro el reloj, en dos minutos tengo que salir de aquí para llegar a tiempo a la estación. Peeta corta la distancia que nos separa y agarrándome de la nuca pone su boca en mi oído.

- Si esto te parece salvaje, espera a ver lo que soy capaz de hacer señorita Everdeen. - Mi ojos se abren de par en par. Ahogo un gemido en mi boca cuando su mano baja por mis caderas y roza mi culo. Acerca su boca a la mía, que aun está entreabierta por la sorpresa y muerde mi labio inferior. - Espero que te acuerdes de mi cada minuto... - Coge mi mano y la besa suavemente. Solo Peeta sabría pasar de salvaje a romántico en un segundo. Me acerco a él y le beso suavemente.

- Acuérdate tu también de mi cada minuto... - le digo señalándolo con el dedo.

- Yo me acuerdo de ti cada segundo preciosa. Eso no lo dudes.

Me acompaña hasta la puerta de la panadería, quita el cartel que pone" vuelvo en un rato" y con un último beso me despido de él. Sé que sólo son dos días, pero llevo dos meses a su lado y no voy a poder evitar echarlo de menos."

-Katniss... - escucho un susurro en la voz de Effie -Katniss - me vuelve a llamar con un gritito.

Estamos en una de las tiendas de novia más famosas del capitolio, es la tercera que visitamos y llevamos casi 5 horas dando vueltas.

- Perdona - le digo mientras veo como se mira en el espejo con un deslumbrante traje blanco con adornos dorados.- ¡Vaya! - exclamo al ver lo bien que le queda y lo precioso que es. _Es tan...Effie._ - Si quieres mi opinión...este supera a todos los que hemos visto.

- Eso es lo que te estaba pidiendo cuando tú estabas en tu mundo - dice nerviosa pero con una sonrisa.

- Oh, estaba pensando en mi cosas...

- No te preocupes, se que tienes ganas de volver.- me dice guiñándome un ojo.

- No pasa nada, aunque tengo un cumpleaños que preparar... - le digo sonriente.

- Lo sé querida. - Vuelve a mirarse en el espejo. - Me encanta este vestido. Además lleva nuestro color, el dorado.

- Si... - le digo sonriéndole. - Sin duda ese es tu vestido Effie. Estás espectacular. A Haymitch le va a dar un patatús cuando te vea.

Cogemos el último tren de vuelta al distrito. Hemos estado esperando toda la tarde a que le arreglaran el vestido, además de comprarme yo el mío. Le dije a Effie que no se preocupara, que me lo compraría en nuestro distrito, pero insistió tanto que no pude negarme.

Es en color marfil, para que haga juego con los adornos de el de Effie, por la rodilla, con las mangas hasta el codo y cuello de barco. El escote es un poco...insinuante, porque se ajusta tanto en la cintura que me sube un poco el pecho. A mí me ha escandalizado un poco cuando me lo he probado, pero Effie puede ser demasiado insistente y testaruda. Le he comprado a Peeta una corbata a juego con el color de mi vestido. Y Effie le ha comprado otra a Haymitch, pero la suya es un bronce oscuro. Quiere que todos llevemos algo de este color. El color de nuestro equipo.

Llego a casa de madrugada y con ganas de ver a Peeta. Su casa tiene todas las luces apagadas, así que supongo que ya estará dormido. Las llaves que me dejó están encima de la mesa de la cocina. Rápidamente una idea loca pasa por mi mente_...¿Pero qué está pasando contigo Katniss?. Esta no eres tú..._hay una pelea en mi interior entre lo que quiero hacer y lo que no debería hacer...pero al final gana mi parte irracional. _A lo mejor antes no era yo, era lo que todo el mundo quería que fuera; ahora si soy realmente lo que quiero ser, la verdadera Katniss._

Cojo las llaves y me dirijo a su casa. Entro sigilosamente, me da miedo que piense que soy un ladrón o algo y me lance por los aires..._no habías pensado en eso Katniss._ Llego a su dormitorio y me relajo cuando lo veo en la cama profundamente dormido. Suelto la bolsita con su corbata a un lado de la cama. Me fijo entonces en su torso desnudo, solo está tapado de cintura para abajo. El estómago me da una ligera sacudida, tanto que tengo que apoyar una mano en la pared para poder centrarme y no caerme. No puedo evitar recorrer mi mirada por su cuerpo, sus músculos, no muy marcados, pero fuertes, un poco de vello que sale de su ombligo y se pierde en el borde de los pantalones...Noto el calor abrasador que recorre mi cuerpo. Me acerco lentamente a la cama, me quito los zapatos, la chaqueta y me acuesto a su lado. Sigue sin notar mi presencia, así que una de mis manos se posa suavemente en su pecho, trazando una línea con el dedo hasta su ombligo, se remueve un poco pero no abre los ojos, continuo entonces con mi exploración. Dirijo mi boca hasta su hombro y le doy unos suaves besos, justo cuando estoy a punto de apartarme siento como dan un tirón de mi y cuando me doy cuenta estoy encima de Peeta con él agarrándome las manos.

- Así que ahora te gusta colarte en casas ajenas de madrugada y acariciar a jovencitos indefensos - me dice en un susurro con su boca junto a mi oído. Mi boca está cerca de su cuello, puedo sentir el olor dulzón que desprende, su cuerpo pegado al mío. Puedo notar cada centímetro de su piel.

- Solo venía a saludarte... - le digo intentando sonar inocente.

- ¿Te parece normal estas horas para pasarte por mi casa a saludar? - me dice serio.

No había pensado en que pudiese enfadarlo. _Aunque claro, entrar en casa de la gente a estas horas e invadiendo su privacidad no puede ser muy normal._

- Perdona - le digo bajando un poco la mirada - solo quería...bueno, sorprenderte un poco. Pero me voy, no te preocupes...- intento levantarme pero me lo impide sujetándome los las muñecas. Tira con tal fuerza de mi para que no me mueva que inevitablemente nuestras caderas chocan´. Él me mira divertido mientras yo intento ocultar el placer que me ha dado ese pequeño roce.

- No, no... - me dice con una voz más ronca. - Ahora no puedes salir huyendo, y cómo has interrumpido mi sueño tendrás que ser castigada.

- ¿Qué? - le digo abriendo los ojos como platos. _A buenas horas se me ha ocurrido a mi esta genial idea._ - no quiero castigos Peeta, ni que fueras mi madre - le digo seria señalándole con el dedo. Suelta una carcajada y se incorpora un poco en la cama conmigo aun encima de él.

- No le veo la gracia - le digo molesta.

-Quiero tu camiseta - me dice cuando deja de reírse. Una de sus manos suelta el agarre de las mías, se dirige hacia la mesita de al lado de la cama, dándole al interruptor de la luz. La estancia se llena de un color rosado y puedo ver como se han oscurecido sus ojos azules. - estamos en inferioridad de condiciones, yo no tengo camiseta y tu si, y como somos partidarios de la justicia...quiero tu camiseta, hay que ser justos.

Le miro con la boca abierta, hasta en la cama sabe dar buenos discursos. ¿Pero cómo voy a darle mi camiseta?, solo llevo debajo el sujetador, uno blanco muy soso.

- Puedo convencerte - me dice moviendo un poco las caderas contra mi cuerpo.

- No... - susurro. Estoy sentada a horcajadas en él, con mis manos agarradas y sin casi poder quitarme de encima. _Creo que no estoy en situación de negarme mucho. _

- ¿No? - me dice sonriendo - ¿No a que te convenza o no a darme la camiseta?. Tienes que explicarte un poco mejor Katniss.

- Eso siempre se te ha dado mejor a ti que a mi... - le digo siguiéndole el juego.

- Ah, así que has vuelto graciosilla del capitolio ¿No?. - agarra mis manos con más fuerzas, me atrae hacia él y hunde su boca en mi cuello. Siento sus dientes y no puedo evitar que un gemido escape de mi boca. _Madre mía. Y yo que pensaba solo en venir aquí, recostarme a su lado silenciosamente y que me encontrara a junto a él cuando se despertara._ Vuelvo a notar otro bocado, esta vez en la clavícula...ahogo un par de gemidos más hasta que al final desisto de hacerme la difícil.

- Vale vale... - le digo frenándolo- me rindo.

- Esa es mi chica - me dice sonriente. Me vuelve a poner sentada, suelta sus manos de las mías para agarrarme por la cintura.

Su mirada se posa en mi camiseta, expectante. Respiro hondo y me la saco por la cabeza con lentitud. Mi piel está erizada, no por el frío, sino por su manera de mirarme, con deseo. Eso hace que me intente relajarme un poco. No pensaba que saliera corriendo al ver mi cuerpo, pero que no le agradara, aun tengo marcas de quemaduras. Aunque él también las tiene por todo el pecho y me parecen muy sexy.

No me da tiempo a pensar en más cuando su boca esta contra la mía. Nos dejamos llevar, que nuestras lenguas jueguen, sus manos recorren mi espalda desnuda, mis brazos. Ahora puedo sentir completamente el pecho de Peeta pegado al mío, toda esa calor, cada músculo de su abdomen. Nos separamos por la falta de aire.

- No quiero ser aguafiestas Katniss - me dice como si le estuviese costando trabajo que las palabras salgan de su boca. - pero mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, y no quiero que esto se nos vaya de las manos. Quiero una noche bonita contigo, es lo que te mereces.

Le miro a los ojos. No me ha hecho gracia tener que parar, pero es lo mejor, no quiero que tenga problemas con su trabajo y no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea con prisas. Le sonrío y se relaja un poco.

- No te preocupes- le digo echándome a su lado en la cama - tienes razón. Siento haberme colado en tu casa - le digo avergonzada - tenía tantas ganas de verte que me he dejado llevar. Además mi intención no era despertarte - le digo rápidamente cuando veo que va a interrumpirme - solo quería tumbarme a tu lado sin que te dieras cuenta y que te llevaras la sorpresa por la mañana.

- Pues se te da muy mal hacer de espía - me dice divertido.

- No es mi culpa - le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa - es que te he visto sin camiseta y...

Suelta una carcajada y noto mis mejillas arder, aunque a estas alturas ya estoy ardiendo entera.

- Y si no llego a despertarme... ¿habrías abusado de mi o qué?

- Anda ya - le digo dándole un golpe en el brazo. Por cierto - le digo acordándome de la corbata. Te he traído algo.

- ¿A mí? - me dice sorprendido.

- Si...- me levanto de la cama y voy por la bolsita.

- Toma.

Coge la bolsa y saca la corbata.

-¿Y esto? es muy bonita.

- Es para la boda, a juego con mi vestido. ¿Te gusta de verdad? - le digo con una sonrisa.

- Claro que sí - me dice metiendo la corbata en la bolsa y dejándola a un lado de la cama. Vuelvo a tumbarme a su lado y me atrae hacía él. - es muy bonita, como tú.- y me retira un mechón de pelo de la cara. - Me ha encantado tu saludo nocturno, te echaba de menos. - me da un suave beso en los labios y cuando se separa dirige su mirada a mi pecho.

- Bonito sujetador, por cierto.

Me miro y veo que sigo sin la camiseta, ni me había acordado de que no la llevaba. La busco por la cama pero no la veo.

- No te la pongas - me dice susurrando - duerme así... - su mirada es suplicante y aunque esté muriéndome de la verguenza al final acepto.

Apaga la luz de la lamparita y me acomodo entre sus brazos, sintiendo el contacto de nuestros pechos desnudos. _Definitivamente, no está mal eso de asaltar casas ajenas a las tantas de la madrugada._


	20. Chapter 20

Me despierto como cada mañana cuando los rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana, tengo la sensación de que es tarde. Con todo el ajetreo de ayer casi ni he podido descansar, así que no me extraña... vuelvo la cabeza hacía el lado dónde hasta hace unas horas estaba Peeta. Veo su silueta aun en las arrugas de las sábanas y suspiro... Peeta_...¡Peeta!, ¡Hoy es sábado_!. Doy un salto de la cama. _¡El cumpleaños de Peeta es hoy! y aun no he preparado nada._

Hago la cama y me apresuro a bajar a la cocina para tomar algo. Encuentro la nota de Peeta dónde siempre, aunque una vez que la abro veo que es un poco escueta.

_"Buenos días preciosa. Te dejo bollos de queso en el horno. Después nos vemos."_

Miro extrañada la nota, _quizás hoy sea un día para él cargado de recuerdos, y si encima cree que yo no sé nada de que es su cumpleaños... pensará que soy la peor persona del mundo._

Me como uno de los bollitos mientras intento pensar en cómo planear lo de esta noche. El primer paso es decírselo a Peeta, claro, y dudo entre ir a la panadería a comentárselo o dejarle una nota. Al final opto por lo último, así pierdo menos tiempo además de llevar a cabo otra idea que se me ha ocurrido.

Subo a su habitación y saco de armario la ropa que más me ha gustado. Se la dejo bien puesta en la cama junto con una nota.

_"Te espero a las 8 en mi casa y con esta ropa. Sé puntual. Con amor, Katniss"_

Salgo de casa de Peeta y me dirijo a la mía. Cuando llego me pongo a leer los libros de cocina de mi madre, quiero prepararle algo especial y en la cocina mis capacidades disminuyen. Al final después de estar casi una hora ojeando los libros elijo un puré de patatas y zanahorias de primero y de segundo filete de ternera con guarnición de judías. Menos mal que cogí los bollos de queso que me había dejado Peeta porque al final casi se me ha juntado el desayuno con el almuerzo y sólo me ha dado tiempo de prepararme una sopa.

Además de la cena preparo una tarta de limón, no es tan perfecta como las que hace Peeta, pero no me ha quedado mal, oler huele muy bien. Dudo en decorar un poco el salón, pero me parece bastante infantil, no creo que esté de humor para celebrar mucho. Tampoco he pensado en que podría regalarle, tiene todo lo que necesita y dinero suficiente para lo que le haga falta. Así que al final me decido a escribirle una carta. Siempre se me ha dado mal eso de hablar, de abrirme a él. En la carta podría expresarme mejor así pues, me paso toda la tarde exprimiéndome la cabeza para acabarla a tiempo e intentar reflejar en ella todos mis pensamientos.

Espero que a Peeta no se le haga tarde_, tendría que habérselo dicho en persona,_ me riño. _A lo mejor tiene que quedarse hasta tarde, recoger..._infinidad de cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza. Me miro una última vez en el espejo. He sacado uno de los vestidos de Cinna del baúl, al abrirlo he sentido tantas emociones: su recuerdo, su apoyo, la fuerza que me transmitían cada una de sus palabras... supongo que la ocasión lo requiere. El vestido es gris oscuro con pedrería en el cuello, de mangas largas y por la rodilla. No sé como acabara la noche, pero debajo llevo puesto un conjunto de encaje negro. Me ruborizo cuando me veo con él puesto, no me queda mal, pero no estoy acostumbrada a verme así. Me imagino la cara de Peeta cuando me vea con él y eso me pone de los nervios_. ¿Qué me vea?...no sé porque se me ha ocurrido ponérmelo, o quizás sí_. Estos días atrás hemos estado frenando cada caricia, cada beso... A lo mejor es un poco pronto para estar con él de esa manera, pero hemos pasado por tanto y tengo tanta confianza en él, que me parece correcto dejarme llevar. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido para no hacer lo que se quiere. Empecé a tomarme las pastillas el mismo día que las compré, así que todo irá bien. Effie me ha llamado para ver que tal iba con la organización de la velada, que Haymitch le había dicho que hoy Peeta estaba un poco triste. _Normal, primer cumpleaños sin su familia._ Nunca he celebrado el mío, pero supongo que cuando llegue me sentiré mas o menos igual, aunque claro, yo aun tengo a mi madre. Siento un desasosiego en el estómago y sacudo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

A las 8 en punto llaman a la puerta, he puesto algunas velas en la mesa para que el ambiente sea más...íntimo. Es lo que me ha sugerido Effie, también he colocado un mantel blanco, la vajilla y los cubiertos. Me dirijo medio atacada de los nervios hacia la puerta y cuando abro y veo a Peeta mi garganta se seca. Quizás no tenga futuro en la cocina, pero como asesora de moda sí. Me mira curioso apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Lleva los pantalones azules y la camisa celeste que había puesto sobre la cama. El pantalón y la camisa se amoldan a su cuerpo de tal manera que hace que se vea perfecto.

- ¿Puedo pasar o la cita es aquí en la puerta? - me dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Oh, lo siento - le digo rápidamente apartándome para dejarlo pasar.

- Katniss... - susurra cuando entra. Su mirada pasea por todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estás...preciosa. No no, creo que el adjetivo de preciosa se te que queda corto esta noche...

- Tú estás muy guapo - le digo sonriéndole.

- Bueno, dado que he llegado a mi casa y he visto esto en la cama...supongo que es gracias a ti.

Se acerca a mí y me da un suave beso en los labios.

- Bueno y...¿Por qué estoy aquí? y ¿por qué tanta elegancia?- me dice curioso.

Le sonrío y lo guío hasta el salón. Su cara se torna de sorpresa cuando ve la mesa y las velas.

- Felicidades Peeta - le digo lentamente.

Él gira su cabeza hacía mi. Su mirada es de extrañeza. _A lo mejor no tenía ganas de celebrar nada_, me digo.

Pero su mueca se vuelve alegre y me sonríe.

- ¿Sabías que hoy...era...? No pensaba que fueras a saberlo, no sé. No te he dicho nunca cuando era mi cumpleaños.

- Tengo mis contactos - le digo guiñándole un ojo.

Se acerca y me abraza. Es una abrazo de esos que lo dicen todo, pero me susurra al oído: "Gracias".

Me separo un poco de él, y lo miro a los ojos.

- Es lo mínimo que te mereces, después de todo lo que has hecho por mi. Incluso aguantar mis cambios de humor.

- Bueno, es cierto que no eres una chica fácil - lo miro ceñuda - pero te quiero. - Pasa al salón y se gira para verme. - No pensaba hacer nada hoy, la verdad...-_Vaya, _me digo. - pero sin duda celebrarlo contigo era la mejor opción, y que te hayas acordado y preparado esto... - pasea sus manos por la mesa

Vuelvo a abrazarlo. Este chico es mucho más de lo que me merezco. _¿Cómo he sido tan idiota de tardar tanto en darme cuenta de cuánto lo quería?_. Ahora sé que todo en la vida pasa por algo, y eso es lo que ha hecho que Peeta y yo estemos aquí. La necesidad de sobrevivir juntos, de protegernos. Me separo lentamente de él.

- ¿Has cocinado tu? - me dice alzando la ceja divertido.

- Si, ¿Hay algún problema? - le digo un poco molesta.

El levanta las manos en señal de paz.

- No, no...sólo que espero no morir envenenado el día de mi cumpleaños.

- Que idiota - le digo golpeándolo en el hombro. Suelta una carcajada. - lo he probado antes y no sabe mal.

- No sabe mal quiere decir que no necesariamente puede que esté bueno.

Me separo de él bruscamente.

-Era broma - me dice cogiendo mi mano y dándole un suave beso.

- Claro... - _Tampoco soy tan mala en la cocina._ - siéntate que voy a por los platos, desagradecido.

Al final los dos platos me han quedado buenos y Peeta ha tenido que reconocer que se había equivocado. Voy a la cocina por la tarta y se la pongo delante.

- Huele muy bien - me dice sonriente. - Vaya, esta noche no para de sorprenderme Señorita Everdeen. - coge un mechón de mi pelo y lo pone tras mi oreja.

- Pues a lo mejor queda alguna que otra sorpresa más- le digo sonriéndole.

Abre mucho los ojos y me mira divertido.

- ¿Es sobre mi regalo de cumpleaños? - acerca su silla a la mía, casi juntándolas. Pone una mano en mi rodilla y empieza a subir por ella lentamente. Miro hacia abajo y me veo mi vestido deslizarse hacia arriba junto con su manos. Le doy un golpe suave en ella para que la aparte.

- Peeta - le digo removiéndome en la silla nerviosa. Él me mira inocentemente.

- ¿Qué? - me dice acercándose a mi - quiero que mi regalo de cumpleaños seas tú.- me dice guiñándome un ojo.

Le sonrío mientras me levanto y cojo la carta para dársela antes de que sople las velas.

- Léela antes - le digo un poco nerviosa. - Sabes que no se me da muy bien hablar de de mi, de lo que siento, así que te lo he puesto aquí. - digo señalándole la carta.

La abre y comienza a leerla.

_"¡Felicidades Peeta!. Sé que creías que no me acordaría o no sabría que era hoy tu cumpleaños, pero ya ves, no se me escapa nada. No estaba muy segura de si querrías hacer algo este día o no, pero me pareció que una fecha importante no debería pasarse por alto. Y sería el primer cumpleaños que pasaríamos juntos, con lo cual más razón para, al menos, una pequeña celebración._

_Hemos pasado por mucho, hemos perdido en el camino a gente que queríamos y hemos luchado para hacer de este mundo, un mundo mejor. Cuando volví aquí, al distrito, pensé que lo había perdido todo. Que no me quedaba nada más en la vida por lo que seguir luchando, en mi corazón solo había oscuridad. Pero entonces volviste tu, dándome la esperanza por segunda vez en mi vida. Avivando esa luz que pensé que no albergaba ya._

_Por lo visto todo el mundo se había dado cuenta ya de lo mucho que significabas para mi menos yo, he sido tan tonta todo este tiempo. Sé que en los juegos, mi manera de actuar hacía ti fue parte de ese teatro, pero había veces que actuaba por lo que tú me hacías sentir. En los segundos juegos solo quería salvarte, darte la vida que tu merecías. Cuando estuve alejada de ti me di realmente cuenta de cuenta de cuanto me importabas, de aquel beso en la playa que me hizo sentir viva, de tus abrazos por la noche para calmar mis pesadillas, eras tú al que necesitaba y necesito en mi vida. Ahora sé que todo eso era amor, quizás siempre lo ha sido, desde que salvaste mi vida y la de mi familia con aquel pan, porque desde entonces, tu siempre has formado parte de mi._

_Te quiero Peeta."_

Veo como suelta la carta en la mesa y sus ojos vidriosos.

- Katniss...es preciosa - me dice volviéndose hacia mí para besarme. Lo paro antes y él me mira extrañado.

-Antes tienes que soplar las velas - le digo sonriéndole.- Ah y que no se te olvide de pedir un deseo.

- Ahora mismo no me queda nada más por pedir - me dice cogiéndome la mano.

Justo cuando está soplando las velas, acerco mi boca a su oído y le digo:

- Te quiero. - no sé cómo me ha salido con una voz tan segura. Dudé mil veces antes de ponérselo en la carta y acabo de soltar esas dos palabras que tanto me costaba pronunciar. Aquellas que pensaba que tardarían siglos en salir de mis labios.

-¿Has dicho...? - susurra mirándome con los ojos brillantes.

Bajo un poco la mirada, ahora me siento expuesta a él, tan frágil...De repente se levanta, me coge de la mano para levantarme de la silla y antes de que esté completamente de pie, su boca se funde con la mía y mis manos vuelan hacia su cuello.

Siento mi corazón latiendo desbocado, el calor de su cuerpo y el de nuestras bocas. Los suspiros que se ahogan en mis labios, tanto suyos como míos. Cuando notamos la falta de aire se separa de mi y junta su frente con la mía.

- Dímelo otra vez Katniss - me susurra - por favor.

Mi estómago se encoje ante su petición, no sé si seré capaz de nuevo de decírselo con esa seguridad.

- No sabes cuantas veces he soñado con esas palabras saliendo de tus labios, por favor Katniss, este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Lo miro indecisa, pero el brillo de sus ojos, su boca entre abierta y sus manos en mi cintura hacen que esas inseguridad que hay en mí huya despavorida.

- Te quiero - le digo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole. Ahora me sale más natural, más seguro incluso que antes. _Podría acostumbrarme a decirlo más a menudo,_ pienso.

Sonríe y vuelve a buscar mi boca. Esta vez el beso es más urgente, mi estómago ruge con cada movimiento que hace con su lengua y mis manos se agarran a su camisa. Siento algo frio en la espalda, la pared, ahora me tiene contra ella. El contraste entre la pared fría y el calor que irradiamos hace que mi cuerpo tiemble.

Hemos dejado la tarta en la mesa, sin ni siquiera probarla, pero me da igual..._lo único que quiero probar ahora mismo son sus labios._

Vuelve a separarse de mí, pero solo un segundo antes de que su boca invada mi cuello.

- Yo también te quiero - me dice justo a mi oído. Es todo lo que necesito ahora, a él. Necesito demostrarle cuánto lo quiero, cuánto confío en el. Lo alejo lentamente mientras agarro su mano y tiro de él hacía las escaleras.

Me mira interrogante y yo le sonrío nerviosa. No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo, cuándo estoy con él dejo de ser la Katniss racional y me dejo llevar. Ni tan siquiera sé si eso será bueno o malo, sólo que es lo que me apetece, lo que siento. Igual que cuando lo besé en la playa, fue algo que sentí, sin pensar en los cientos de cámaras y personas que nos estaban viendo. Sus besos me transportan al mundo de la tranquilidad, dónde hay esperanza, dónde todo tiene solución, dónde lo importante somos él y yo.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación Peeta me mira con precaución. Me pongo frente a él, no me toca, no se mueve...no sé si será el miedo, si no sabe lo que estoy haciendo o simplemente piensa que me he vuelto loca. Sinceramente yo también pienso esto último. Cojo una de sus manos y la pongo en mi cintura. Veo como su mirada azul sigue fijamente en la mía, deslizo entonces su mano hacia arriba, con la mía puesta encima de la suya y lo noto tragar. Sonrío para mí misma, porqué se que está nervioso. Sigo subiendo hasta que su mano roza mi pecho y sube hasta mi corazón.

- Katniss - me dice con voz ronca- ¿pero qué estás...?

- No lo sé - le digo antes de saltar sobre sus labios. Lo agarro de la nuca y lo atraigo hacía mí para profundizar más el beso. Sus manos se mueven nerviosas por mi cintura y mi espalda. Pongo mis manos en su pecho y voy desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa, lentamente, sin prisas. Siento como se tensa un poco, pero no quiero pararme a pensar en lo que estoy haciendo. Una de sus manos baja por mi espalda y llega al límite de ella, y sé que está dudando si bajarla más. Le saco la camisa rozándole los hombros con mis manos y veo que debajo lleva una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Le acaricio los brazos y le subo la camiseta para poder quitársela.

- Espero que no lleves otra más... - le digo al oído cuando acerca su boca a mi cuello. Escucho el leve sonido de una risa.

- Si llego a saber que tenías tantas ganas de desnudarme hubiese venido sólo con el abrigo. - me dice antes de volver a posar sus labios sobre los míos.

- No me parece muy correcto andar por ahí desnudo.- le digo acariciando su pecho.

Mis manos buscan el botón de su pantalón. Se separa entonces de golpe y me mira. Su mirada azul ya no es azul, es casi negra, sus labios están rojos y sus mejillas encendidas. _Supongo que así debo verme yo también._

- Katniss... ¿que..?. No sé si después voy a poder parar como sigamos con esto... - me dice apenado.

Pongo un dedo en sus labios callándolo y le miro seria. Respiro hondo y me armo de todo el valor que tengo para soltarle lo que quiero decirle. _Te has enfrentado a dos juegos del hambre y a una guerra Katniss,_ me digo a mí misma. Pero todo se queda pequeño en comparación con lo que quiero decirle. No quiero darle más vueltas a algo que sé que él y yo deseamos, quiero demostrarle todo lo que significa para mí y cuánto lo necesito.

- Quiero que me hagas el amor Peeta. - y bajo la mirada en cuanto esas palabras salen de mi boca.

**_Hola! al final he pospuesto un poco el final para que no fuera todo tan precipitado, quería que esta parte sucediera más lenta, porque llevamos mucho tiempo esperándola. _**

**_No voy a alargar mucho este fic, porque no quiero que se convierta en un libro nuevo. Quizás un par de capítulos más. Y a lo mejor cuando termine con este, me animo con otros fics. _**

**_Siento haber sido un poco mala con el capítulo, pero no me gustan los capítulos tan largos, además lo bueno siempre viene en frascos pequeños. Pronto estará la continuación. Gracias por aquellos que pierden un segundo de su tiempo en escribir. Sois los que me animáis a continuar escribiendo. _**


	21. Chapter 21

_Lo he dicho,_ mi voz a sonado un poco más grave de lo normal pero para nada insegura. Siento su mano en mi barbilla alentándome a que lo mire. Cuando lo hago puedo notar el asombro en su cara. Sus ojos me miran inseguros, pero sus pupilas están dilatadas.

- Katniss, no tenemos por qué hacerlo ahora...puedo esperar lo que haga falta, hasta que estés segura...

- Lo estoy - le digo interrumpiéndolo - de verdad, quiero hacer el amor contigo Peeta.

- No quiero que lo hagas porque sea mi cumpleaños ni nada...

- No, Peeta - le digo seria - no es un regalo de cumpleaños, lo he pensado mucho y no quiero estar controlándome siempre. Pensando en todo lo que hago, sintiéndome mal después por mi comportamiento. Quiero dejarme llevar...Te necesito... - le digo suplicante. Me mira por un segundo dudoso y serio...Sus labios están entreabiertos y me muero de ganas de lanzarme hacía ellos, pero me controlo para esperar que reaccione.

- Si sigues ahí plantado mirándome me voy a terminar arrepintiendo y ...

No me da tiempo a acabar la frase cuando sus labios están sobre los míos. Sus manos buscan torpemente en mi espalda la cremallera de mi vestido. Me separo con una sonrisa y me doy la vuelta para que tenga más facilidad. Baja lentamente la cremallera acariciándome suavemente la espalda, me vuelvo a dar la vuelta para mirarlo y me saco el vestido sin prisas, deleitándome con su mirada . Su cara es de profundo deseo, tanto que intento taparme un poco. Sé que la noche anterior había dormido solo con el sujetador, pero ahora estoy también en bragas y este conjunto no es que pase desapercibido. Se acerca a mí y coge mis manos para pasear su mirada por mi cuerpo.

- Eres tan...perfecta

- No - le digo nerviosa - no lo soy, estoy llena de marcas, de quemaduras y...

Pone un dedo en mis labios.

- Yo sólo veo lo preciosa y sexy que eres Katniss. Para mi eres perfecta.

Le miro sonriéndole tímidamente, él me devuelve la sonrisa y me besa. Suspiré e introdujo su lengua, saboreándome, sin prisas. Acto seguido tenía las manos en su pelo. Notaba el desbocado latido de su corazón junto a mi pecho. Rodeándome la nuca con una mano y la curva de mis nalgas con la otra me levantó en el aire. Ahora podía notar lo fuerte que era. Siento que me muevo, y cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy tumbada en el cama con él encima.

Sus manos acarician todo mi cuerpo, una de sus manos sube por mi cintura hasta acariciar suavemente uno de mis pechos. Sin separarme de su boca mis manos vagan por su espalda, su estómago, su cintura y me centro de nuevo en el botón de su pantalón. Esta vez lo desabrocho sin objeciones, aunque bastante torpe. No suelo desabrochar muchos pantalones a menudo, y menos cuando me están besando. - Mierda- , susurro. La cabeza de Peeta está en mi cuello y siento una risita suya cuando me escucha decir esa palabrota. Cuando por fin lo he logrado, tiro de la prenda hacia abajo y Peeta se separa para sacárselo del todo. Rápidamente mi mirada va hacia el bulto de su entrepierna y su perfecto cuerpo, tan lleno de cicatrices como el mío, pero increíblemente sexy. _Ahora creo a Peeta cuando me dice que él me ve perfecta._ Baja suavemente mis medias y besa mis piernas lentamente mientras vuelve a buscar mi boca. Recibo gustosa el roce de sus labios, su lengua jugando con la mía, succionándola. Una de sus manos se posa en mi pecho y lo acaricia por encima del sostén, apretándolo. Una de mis manos se posa en su trasero, al principio noto mi corazón a mil por horas, pero la suavidad con la que Peeta me toca hace que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca y me relaje completamente. Se inclina hacia mí y me gira para que yo quede encima de él. Cuando nuestras caderas chocan ambos soltamos un gemido ronco, puedo notar totalmente su sexo contra el mío, duro y palpitante. Sus manos buscan a tientas el broche de mi sostén, lo desabrocha y la prenda cae suavemente por mis brazos. No sé que me incomoda más, si estar desnuda ante él o la profunda mirada que me dedica. Estoy segura de que podría salir ardiendo en cualquier momento y no importarme. Siento mis mejillas arder cuando sube una mano hasta mi cara y me acaricia suavemente el pómulo. Me acerco de nuevo a él para besarlo, sus manos acarician mis nalgas por encima de las bragas y no puedo evitar moverme contra su entrepierna. Un gemido sale de nuestras bocas y Peeta comienza a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras continúo con los movimientos pélvicos. Su boca vuelve a buscar la mía. Me encanta el modo que tiene de besarme, como si fuese a enloquecer. Pasa las manos por mi espalda desnuda y yo jadeo dentro del beso sintiendo el empuje de su erección contra mi sexo. Le lamio dentro de la boca, le mordisqueándole el labio inferior, acariciándole toda la lengua con la mía...

- Me estas volviendo loco - me dice con voz ronca cuando su labios se separaron de los míos. Está jadeando.

Volvemos a cambiar posiciones y Peeta queda encima de mí. Me planta una mano en un pecho y empieza a lamerlo, y desués hace lo mismo con el otro. Deslizo mis manos por su piel buscando los puntos que le hacen gemir. Paso las manos por su pelo. Mordisqueándome y lamiéndome el hombro fue bajando hasta mis pechos para volver a lamerlos, tirando esta vez con los dientes suavemente de mis pezones. Mi espalda se arquea y no puedoo evitar que un gemido salga de mis labios. Lo noto sonreír antes de deslizarse hacia abajo, me rodea el ombligo con su lengua, saboreando cada milímetro de mi vientre. Siento un violento estremecimiento de excitación, sobre todo en mi sexo, que late con cada caricia suya. Tenía la mente en blanco. No quiero pensar en lo que estamos haciendo, en la situación en la que nos encontramos. _¿Cómo habíamos terminado así? ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo con él? ¿Dónde está la inocencia de la que hablaba Peeta?_. Noto sus manos bajando lentamente mis bragas y levanto un poco mis nalgas para que las quite con facilidad. Siento la humedad de mis sexo, las bragas desaparecen de mi cuerpo junto con sus boxers. No puedo evitar que mi mirada se pose en su miembro. Era la primera vez que veía un hombre totalmente desnudo. Me sonrojo cuando me pilla mirándolo y una sonrisa escapa de sus labios. _Eres una pervertida Katniss_, me digo. Entonces su mirada pasea por todo mi cuerpo, sin disimulo alguno y me doy cuenta de que yo también estoy totalmente desnuda. Vuelve a tumbarse encima de mí, con precaución de no aplastarme apoyando uno de sus brazos contra la cama, sus manos recorren desde mi mejilla hasta mi pubis y se quedan ahí expectante.

- Aun podemos parar... - me susurró Peeta con voz ronca. - sólo tienes que decírmelo...Por su voz sé que si le pido parar podría costarle la propia vida y por el tono suplicante sé que quiere que no lo haga.

- No- le digo con el mismo tono de voz que él ha empleado. Me arqueo de nuevo cuando sus manos se mueven justo por encima de mi sexo. - no creo que esté en condiciones de parar esto ahora...y tampoco es que quiera hacerlo - le digo jadeante.

Suelta una risa burlona y vuelve a besarme el ombligo y trazar un camino con su lengua desde él hasta mi cuello. La mano que estaba junto a mi pubis empieza a bajar lentamente y para cuando roza mi clítoris con sus dedos mi corazón late frenético. Un fuerte gemido sale de mis labios cuando comienza a acariciarme ahí, haciendo círculos con las yemas de sus dedos. Noto la humedad entre mis piernas y el roce de su pene en mis muslos. Estos días he leído muchas cosas acerca de esto, pero la realidad supera con creces la ficción, sin duda alguna.

Peeta me acaricia suavemente mientras yo me derrito por dentro. Me siento repleta de sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Eso me asusta un poco, pero por la manera de comportarse de Peeta, sé que él está igual de nervioso que yo. Todas las partículas de mi ser se concentran en un mismo punto, dónde él me está tocando. Me retuerzo por dentro entonces con la sacudida de un orgasmo, el primero en toda mi vida. También me había estado informando de eso para saber cómo reconocerlo cuando tuviera alguno, pero esto es aun mejor de lo que se describía. El vuelve a acercarse a mí para besarme y gime dentro de mi boca cuando cuándo nuestros sexos se rozan directamente.

- No sé si lo he hecho bien... - me dice un poco nervioso.. - es la primera vez...tu sabes... - Le puse una mano sobre la boca para acallarlo y guie una de sus manos a mi corazón, para que notara como palpitaba.

- ¿No ve como me tienes? - le digo mientras nuestras respiraciones se entrecortan. Me sonríe, con esa sonrisa arrebatadora y burlona que tanto me gusta.

- Katniss...- me dice suave - no sé si deberíamos utilizar algo para...bueno, para tener sexo...tengo preserv...

- Me estoy tomando la pastilla Peeta, no te preocupes por eso - le digo besándolo suavemente.

Frunció el ceño y me miró sorprendido.

- Vaya... ¿quién eres tú y que has hecho con la Katniss aprensiva e inocente? - me dice divertido.

Lo miro seria:- Si prefieres a esa Katniss puedo vestirme...

Sus labios van hacía mi cuello antes de que pueda acabar la frase y me muerde mientras suelto un gritito.

- No - me dice ronco.- Ahora me apetece la nueva Katniss, pero no me importaría hacer el amor con las dos. - Me dice divertido.

- Eres un pervertido - le digo pellizcándole una nalga.

- Pues si yo lo soy tu también - me dice ladeando la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa arrebatadora.

Cojo su cara entre mis manos y lo beso. Cuando lo separo un poco de mi una de mis manos baja por su pecho y su estómago hasta notar el vello que le sale justo debajo del ombligo. Veo como cierra los ojos, la visión que tengo ante mí es como un sueño, _se le ve tan atractivo de esa manera..._Respiro hondo antes de llegar a su pene y acariciarlo suave, con miedo. _Que sensación_, me digo cuando lo tengo en mis manos. Jamás pensé que fuera tan duro, su tacto es aterciopelado._ Katniss, ya no hay vuelta atrás, _me digo. Dejo a mi parte racional fuera de mi mente mientras su mano se posiciona sobre la mía y me guía para que lo acaricie. Esto me hace pensar en que los tíos se dan placer a ellos mismos, y no me imagino a Peeta haciendo ese tipo de cosas. _Aunque claro, yo tampoco me veía haciendo cosas como las de esta noche..._

- Para ...- me dice en un susurro y con la voz ronca. Retiro mi mano rápida.

- ¿No te gusta? - le pregunto nerviosa.

- Claro que sí - me dice sonriente - demasiado, no voy a poder controlarme y...

- Oh, claro...ya... - _seré estúpida,_ me digo avergonzada.

Entonces se que ha llegado el momento, Peeta se pone encima de mí, tiene los ojos tan oscuros y dilatados que se ven negros. Me aferro a la colcha, expectante. Nota mi nerviosismo.

- Katniss, se que estas cosas al principio duelen un poco, al menos eso he...leído...si te hago daño sólo tienes que decírmelo, ¿vale? y pararé- me dice con ternura. - es la primera vez que voy a hacer esto y estamos los dos nerviosos, sino sale como esperamos no pasa nada.

- Lo sé Peeta - le digo en el mismo tono en el que él me ha hablado.- no te preocupes - le digo intentando sonar menos nerviosa. Mis manos empiezan a sudar e intento relajarme, eso es lo que me había dicho Effie, que ante todo estuviera relajada. Claro que no es lo mismo la práctica que la teoría.

- Te quiero - me dice antes de colocar su pene en mi entrada e ir hundiéndolo poco a poco.

- Yo también te quiero - le digo justo antes de dar un grito ahogado cuando me embiste lentamente.

Siento su pene duro en mi interior y un dolor agudo. Al ver mi cara lo noto ponerse tenso, se queda inmóvil y me mira preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien? - me dice - ¿paramos? ¿voy más despacio?

- No - le digo agarrándome a sus brazos cuando el dolor empieza a menguar - estoy bien. No pares, solo tengo que ir acostumbrándome, se me pasará.

- Vale... -me dice suavizando su voz preocupada, pero sé que está tan atacado como yo. - tú sólo dime y yo paro. - Vuelve a dar otra pequeña embestida, esta vez no hay tanto dolor, solo noto como un pequeño pellizco. Mi cuerpo empieza a acostumbrarse y muevo las caderas hacia las suyas. Me aprieto contra él, gozando de la sensación de tenerle dentro. Cuando el dolor pasa, disfruto de todas esas sensaciones. Las embestidas empiezan a ser más duras y urgentes. Nunca antes me había sentido tan lanzada como esta noche, y parece una locura. Sus caderas se clavan en las mías. Veo su cuerpo endurecerse por el esfuerzo, los músculos del pecho y de los brazos estirándose y la tensión en los músculos de su cara. Hunde su cara en mi cuello para morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- No sabes cuanto te deseaba Katniss - me dice en el oído. Emití un suave sonido de desvalimiento y su boca se posó sobre la mía. Me agarra de la cabeza con las manos, me besa bruscamente y tira de mi labio inferior con los dientes, Yo también le deseaba tanto...me agarro a su espalda con fuerza, notando mis nudillos volverse blancos. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo y me arqueo con cada penetración. Le rodeo las caderas con mi piernas, invitándole a entrar más hondo, sintiendo como contrae y relaja sus nalgas. Nuestros gemidos inundaban la habitación, al principio intentaba controlarme, pero he llegado a un punto en el que ya me da igual. Con una última embestida siento mi sexo tensarse y vuelvo a tener otro orgasmo, mucho mejor que el de antes. Estallo en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Noto como la cara de Peeta se tensa, se pone rígido y a continuación se desploma sobre mi susurrando mi nombre. No sé cuánto tiempo estamos así, sin movernos, sin decir nada, solo intentado que nuestras respiraciones vuelvan a la normalidad. Peeta se recuesta a mi lado y puedo observar lo sexy que se ve. Toca mi mejilla con su mano, cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por su caricia, cuándo los abro veo que ha apoyado su frente en la mía y me da un suave beso en los labios.

- Esto...ha sido...brutal - me dice con su voz entrecortada. - ¿Te he hecho daño? - me dice preocupado mientras se apoya con un codo a mi lado.

Le sonrío.

- Al principio me ha molestado un poco, pero después ha sido...impresionante. - susurro.

Tengo una sensación de plenitud era máxima, en mi vida había sentido tantas emociones juntas, tanto placer y felicidad como ahora. Noto que mi corazón aun está intentando calmarse.

- Bueno, para ser la primera vez no ha sido tan desastrosa entonces - me dice.

- No ha estado mal, no...

- ¿Sólo eso? - me dice con el ceño fruncido. Suelto una pequeña carcajada antes de acomodarme entre sus brazos.

- Ha sido...perfecto - le digo acariciando su estómago. Siento como la verguenza por encontrarme desnuda ante él empieza a abandonarme, me siento cómoda y segura a su lado. No me da apuro observar ahora su cuerpo, pero tampoco quiero que él me pille.

- El siguiente será aun mejor... - levanto la cabeza para mirarlo con cara de sorpresa. Su sonrisa embriaga mis sentidos.

- Espérate al menos que me recupere de este - le digo sonriéndole.

Pone su mano en mi nuca y me atrae para que lo bese. Es un roce suave, delinea mis labios con su lengua y me lo muerde antes de separarse.

- Bueno...podría dejarte un margen de media hora para que te recuperes - me dice riéndose.

Le doy un golpe en la tripa antes de volver a acurrucarme con él, en silencio. Al cabo de un rato ambos nos levantamos para asearnos un poco.

- No he traído ningún pijama - me dice Peeta cuando le propongo que se quede a dormir.

- Bueno...no creo que eso sea ningún problema - le digo divertida.

- Eres una desvergonzada - me dice sorprendido pero soltando una carcajada. - Si me quieres ver desnudo de nuevo solo tienes que decírmelo...

- Tonto - le digo - Deberías dejar algo de ropa aquí - le digo un poco nerviosa. Y no sé porqué, no es un comentario del otro mundo.

- Quizás... - me dice pensativo. Veo por la expresión de su cara que está dándole vueltas a algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le digo con el ceño fruncido.

Al final se mete en la cama solo con los boxers y la camiseta de tirantas que llevaba, no me contesta a lo que acabo de preguntarle. Me acurruco de nuevo a su lado y levanto la cabeza para volver a preguntarle. Pero entonces acerca su cara a la mía para besarme. Es un beso dulce, sin prisas ni apasionado.

- Me preguntaba... - me dice cuando nos separamos- si...

Veo la indecisión en su cara y lo insto a que siga hablando.

- Qué...

- ¿Te vendrías a vivir conmigo? - me suelta rápidamente. Veo como clava su mirada en mí expectante. Mi garganta se ha quedado seca. Ya había pensado antes en eso, pero no lo veía tan cercano como ahora, ni tampoco que él me lo pediría.

- No pasa nada si no quieres, sé que es tu casa, que tienes recuerdos allí...

- Peeta - le digo poniéndole la mano en la boca para que deje de hablar.- me gustaría mucho - le digo esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? - noto la ilusión en su cara.

- De verdad.- Vuelve a besarme, esta vez con más efusividad. Y cuando nos separamos le digo:

- Ya lo había pensado antes - le digo y abre más los ojos. - porque...bueno, es una tontería que vivamos solos en estas casas tan grandes...

Me sonríe y me besa en la frente.

- Pues mañana lo hablamos y organizamos todo. ¿Te parece? - me dice dulcemente. Yo asiento con la cabeza y me acomodo entre sus brazos de nuevo. Entre el calor de su cuerpo y el sonido de su corazón. Me siento tan completa cuando estoy a su lado.

- Buenas noches Katniss - me dice en un susurro - gracias por el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida.

- Gracias a ti Peeta - le digo junto a su pecho - por hacerme feliz. Buenas noches.

Noto un beso en el pelo.

- Te quiero - me dice bajito.

- Yo también - le contesto.

Y ambos nos dejamos llevar por el silencio de la noche y por el recuerdo de miles de caricias y besos apasionados. El cansancio hace mella en nuestros cuerpos cuando al momento, ya estamos profundamente dormidos.

**_Hola! He intentado no tardar mucho en subir el capítulo, pero me ha costado bastante escribirlo. El siguiente sí que será el último, ¿os imagináis que será? :D Gracias de nuevo por todos esos comentarios que me dejáis. Espero que el resultado haya sido bueno._**


	22. Chapter 22

Los días van pasado rápidos y a la semana ya estoy acomodada en casa de Peeta. Los primeros días me siento un poco perdida y nostálgica, pero conforme me voy habituando a vivir con él esos sentimientos van disminuyendo. La boda de Haymitch y Effie es esta tarde. Este mes también ha pasado volando planeándolo todo. Haymitch y Peeta se han encargado de los dulces y el pastel de boda. Además de contratar a los camareros y buscar quien los casara. Effie y yo hemos adornado un lugar en el bosque cerca de La Aldea de los Vencedores. Hemos colocado sillas frente a una corona de flores y un pequeño escenario de madera dónde será la ceremonia. Con mesas y sillas repartidas detrás del escenario. Al final todo ha quedado precioso.

La relación con Peeta va muy bien desde que me instalé. Él sigue con el trabajo en la panadería. De vez en cuando voy a echarle una mano, pero definitivamente la cocina no es lo mío, así que me suelo quedar detrás del mostrador. También he estado yendo a cazar por las mañanas y vendiendo los animales a Sae. Las ardillas están muy bien cotizadas. Ahora siento que estoy disfrutando de esta nueva etapa, que Peeta me da todo lo que necesito. Es atento y siempre está pendiente de mi, de cómo me siento en cada momento. Después del cumpleaños solo hemos vuelto a hacer el amor dos veces. Cada una mejor que la anterior, y yo la disfruto mucho más. En esos momentos es cuando nos dejamos llevar, nos sentimos más unidos que nunca.

Es sábado y Peeta y Haymitch han cerrado la panadería al mediodía para poder estar arreglados a tiempo para la ceremonia. Hemos terminado de comer y estamos recostados en el sofá viendo programas que echan desde el capitolio. Estoy tumbada con la cabeza en su regazo. Todos los distritos están funcionando muy bien a las nuevas normas. Se puede viajar de uno a otro, ir al capitolio cuando queramos y una vez al mes pasan por cada distrito para ocuparse de necesidades y problemas que se hayan generado. Yo aun no puedo salir del distrito sin alguien que me acompañe y con una orden. Haymitch dice que de aquí a unos meses podrían darme el permiso. _Tampoco es que tenga yo mucha urgencia por salir de aquí._

- Haymitch no para de decirme que está muy tranquilo, pero lo conozco y sé que sólo está guardando el tipo.- me dice Peeta acariciando mi pelo.

- Effie sí que es todo nervios, esta mañana me ha llamado unas 4 veces por si se nos había olvidado algo, la hora a la que tengo que estar allí para lo del maquillaje y veinte cosas más.

- ¿Aun no me vas a enseñar tu vestido? - acerca su cara a la mía y me da un corto beso en los labios.

- Nop - le digo sonriéndole - ni aunque me hagas la pelota.

Me mira con cara de ofendido.

- ¿Yo? jamás. - vuelve a acercar su cara a la mía. - pero puedo convencerte. - Su mano se posa en mi vientre y empieza a subir lentamente.

- Peeta.. - le digo en tono suave pero de advertencia.

-¿Qué? - dice inocentemente.

- Llevas todo el mes pidiéndome que te lo enseñe y te he dicho que hasta que no me lo ponga, no lo vas a ver. Así que tus intentos por verlo antes serán en vano. - Hace caso omiso a lo que le digo y su mano se posa en mi pecho, solo dándome una caricia suave.

- Peeta .. - mi voz suena un tono más bajo. Y veo como sonríe. Que hayamos hecho el amor un par de veces no significa que no nos hayamos acariciado. Jamás pensé que me iba a soltar tanto con él de esta manera. Hay veces que aun me corto un poco, pero no es la verguenza del principio. Me sube el ánimo que Peeta me mire como si fuera la única mujer de todo Panem.

Ahogo un gemido cuando Peeta tira de mi pezón con sus dedos por encima de la camiseta.

- ¿Ni un vistazo rápido? - la mano bajo ahora por mi estómago.

- Solo tienes que esperar un par de horas...- mi voz casi es un susurro, pero intento controlarme. _No quiero que piense que me tiene en la palma de su mano._

- ¿Y si no quiero esperar? - su mano se encuentra en mi sexo, por encima de los pantalones. Como son elásticos puedo notar el calor que desprende su contacto y la humedad que empieza a formárseme ahí abajo conforme empieza a frotarme con ella..

- Peeta - esta vez mi susurro ronco carece de advertencia alguna...es más un gemido.

Muevo mis caderas un poco al compás de la mano y veo su sonrisa triunfante. _No pienso enseñarle el vestido, así que puede convencerme todo lo que quiera. _Siento entonces el contacto directo de su mano con mi sexo. Se ha colado por debajo de mis pantalones y mi ropa interior.

- No podemos hacer esto ahora... - le digo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su caricia. - dentro de unas horas tenemos que ducharnos, vestirnos...

- No pareces muy convencida de que quieras que pare - me dice acercando su boca a mi oído. - y con un par de horas nos sobra...así que no tomaré en cuenta esa escusa... _No te dejes llevar Katniss_, me digo_. Tengo que preparar el vestido, los zapatos... _Su mano intenta tocarme más profundo, pero mis pantalones son un impedimento. _Le prometí a Effie que no llegaría tarde y... bah, a la mierda el autocontrol._ Me incorporo en el sofá con tanta impulsividad que Peeta retira su mano rápidamente y me mira preocupado. Me acerco a él y lo beso. Un beso de hambriento, de urgencia, de necesidad. Me quito el botón de los pantalones mientras Peeta me saca el jersey. Me separo un poco de él y le digo.

- Quítate la ropa. ¡ya!.

- ¡Madre mía Katniss!, no sabes lo dura que se me pone cuando me hablas así. - me dice serio.

Yo controlo una risa y mis mejillas empiezan a encenderse. _¿o lo estaban ya?._

- Si, si...ahora es tarde para que te sonrojes.

Vuelvo a abalanzarme hacia sus labios mientras bajo mi pantalón y mis bragas. Peeta intenta quitarse el pantalón sin romper el beso, y al final soy yo la que termina la tarea bajándoselo junto con los boxers. Ahoga una sonrisa en mis labios.

- Te noto...ansiosa - me dice separándose un poco para quitarse el chaleco.

No le contesto y vuelvo a apoderarme de sus labios. Él los recorre con su lengua, y me muerde el labio inferior. Sus manos están sobre mis pechos, apretándolos y tirando de mis pezones. Mis jadeos se pierden en el beso. Busco su lengua con la mía y me recibe gustosa. Empieza a recorrer toda mi boca con ella, devorándome. Paso mis manos por sus hombros y bajo por su abdomen, deleitándome con la dureza de sus músculos. Sus manos viajan por mi espalda y agarrando mis nalgas me aprieta contra su cuerpo. Gemimos los dos cuando nuestras caderas chocan. Lleva entonces un dedo a mi entrada y mientras acaricia mi clítoris, introduce un dedo en mi. Arqueo mi espalda mientras él me sujeta, agarro su pene con mi mano y empiezo a acariciarlo. Suelta un jadeo que yo acallo con un beso. Su boca va hacía mi cuello y la mía hacia el suyo, mientras seguimos acariciándonos. Mete otro dedo más en mi, y noto como mi corazón bombea fuerte y la combustión que hay concentrada dónde él me está tocando. Empieza a besarme muy suavemente alrededor de la oreja y en el cuello. Un placer enloquecedor me recorre las venas y sus gemidos roncos no hacen más que incrementarlo. Siento entonces mi cuerpo temblar y me dejo llevar por el orgasmo. Aprieto aun más fuerte su pene con mi mano y Peeta se aparta suavemente.

- No voy a poder hacerte el amor como sigas así... - me dice ronco. Lo miro sonriente y de un empujoncito me tumba en el sofá.

- Vamos a ver como ardes chica en llamas - me dice Peeta. - date la vuelta.

Le miro ceñuda. _¿Qué?._

Me da la vuelta suavemente y me apoyo en el respaldo del sofá.

- Quiero hacerlo desde atrás... - me dice mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja. Las veces que lo hemos hecho siempre han sido con él o yo encima.

Siento como me abre un poco las piernas y se coloca en mi entrada. Entra rápido hasta el fondo y suelto un gemido tan alto, que espero que no se haya escuchado en casa de Effie.

- Me vuelves loco Katniss - me dice Peeta en mi oído mientras empieza a moverse lentamente dentro de mí. - jamás... - dice entrecortadamente entre jadeos- pensé que...tu y...yo...íbamos a...estar...así... - sus embestidas empiezan a volverse más rápidas.

- Pues...anda...que...yo... - le intento responder- no... me ...imaginaba...esto tan...delicioso.

- Tu...si que...eres deliciosa... - me pega más a su cuerpo y me vuelve la cabeza un poco para besarme y morderme el labio inferior.

Lleva una mano hasta mi sexo y empieza acariciarlo, dando vueltas con el dedo por mi clítoris.

Mi cuerpo desespera por liberarse, pero quiero que el también disfrute como yo lo he hecho antes. Se retira y me penetra de nuevo lentamente trazando círculos con las caderas. Su respiración se torna irregular. Empiezo a temblar por dentro y acelera la acometida. Noto entonces que está a punto de correrse y me dejo llevar por las embestidas. Siento que mi cuerpo se convulsiona y me corro mientras susurro su nombre. Él me embiste dos veces más y cae rendido a mi espalda con un "joder Katniss" en mi oído. Se retira suavemente y ambos nos recostamos en el sofá exhaustos, aun desnudos.

Miro el reloj nerviosa, pero aun tenemos una hora de sobra.

- Te dije que con dos horas iba a haber de sobra...

Le miro sonriéndole. Tiene los labios entreabiertos, hinchados y las mejillas sonrosadas. Se le ve tan atractivo. Me encanta la cara que pone antes de correrse, tan tensionada, que me humedezco con sólo pensar en ella. Esta vez no he podido verle, pero con solo recordarla empiezo a ponerme nerviosa.

Peeta me atrae hacia él y me da un suave beso en los labios.

- Te quiero - le digo cuando nos separamos.

- Más te quiero yo - me dice sonriéndome. No soy mucho de decir estas palabras, al menos siempre suele decírmelo él antes, pero sé que le encanta que sea yo la primera en hacerlo.

Después de unos segundos y cuando nuestras respiraciones vuelven a ser acompasadas, nos metemos en la ducha, juntos. No volvemos a hacer el amor, aunque Peeta estaba bastante dispuesto a un segundo asalto, pero sino no íbamos a llegar a la ceremonia. Y yo en media hora debía estar en casa de Effie para ayudarla con el vestido y maquillarnos.

Cuando Peeta por fin me ve con el vestido mi cuerpo se estremece. Me miro al espejo mientras él está detrás de mi colocándose el traje gris oscuro con la corbata que le regalé.

- Tengo que reconocer que me veo bien - digo en voz alta dándome una vuelta. El vestido me queda como cuando me lo probé hace un mes, mi pecho, que no es muy grande, parece resaltar mucho más. Veo como Peeta mira mi delantera. Se acerca a mi por detrás aun con la camisa desabrochada y la corbata al cuello sin anudar.

- ¿Sólo bien? - sus manos se posan en mi cintura, dónde el vestido se ciñe más. Veo su mirada en el espejo. - Estás tremenda, demasiado comestible. Sobre todo por aquí - sus manos agarran mis pechos y yo noto como ardo con su caricia. - Anota este vestido a la lista de "quiero hacerte el amor con él".

- No sabía que esa lista existía - le digo sonriéndole.

- Ahora sí. - me da un beso en el cuello y se vuelve a seguir peleándose con la corbata.

Llego a casa de Effie a las 6 en punto. He tenido que salir de casa casi corriendo porqué Peeta no dejaba de verme con cara de hambriento acorralándome en cada esquina.

Al final entre besos me ha dejado salir. _"Si veo a alguien mirando tus tetas...lo lanzo por los aires con mi super fuerza"_ . Le sonrío y antes de que logre salir me vuelve a pegar a él. _"Esta noche tu, el vestido y yo tenemos una cita eh"_.

Así que llego a casa de Effie sonriendo como una tonta. Me abren Flavius y Octavia soltando grititos de alegría y abrazándome.

- Que alegría Katniss y que guapa. Pereces otra - me dice Flavius mientras Octavia está limpiándose las lágrimas de la emoción.

Veo a Haymitch bajar por las escaleras con la camisa mal abrochada, la chaqueta en la mano y la corbata n otra. Flavius y Octavia se ponen frente a la puerta del salón para no dejarlo pasar.

- Tranquilos - les dice serio - voy a terminar de vestirme en casa de Peeta.

- Vaya preciosa, ¿se esconde Katniss debajo de ese vestido?.- ladea la cabeza mirándome divertido. - Estás impresionante.

- Gracias, tú estás medio guapo. - le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿Peeta está en casa?

- Si, lo he dejado terminándose de vestir.

- Voy a acabar de arreglarme allí. - se acerca a mí y me dice bajito - estos dos me están poniendo de los nervios. - Nos vemos después. Y sale por la puerta.

Cuando llego al salón veo que Effie ya está maquillada y colocándose el vestido.

- ¡Ay Katniss! - me dice con uno de sus peculiares grititos. - Estás guapísima. ¿Le ha gustado el vestido a Peeta?. _He tenido que luchar para que no me lo arrancara con los dientes, creo que sí._

- Si - le digo escuetamente. - le ha gustado mucho.

- Si es que estás imponente chica - me dice Octavia. - vamos a empezar a maquillarte ¿vale?.

Después de una hora y media salimos de casa de Effie. Octavia y Flavius ayudan a Effie a moverse por el bosque. Los zapatos son cómodos, así que no tiene mucha dificultad.

Cuando llegamos puedo ver la cara de sorpresa de Haymitch al verla. Está preciosa y muy natural. Nada de la antigua Effie ostentosa y de mil colorines. Paso delante de ella, bastante nerviosa con un pequeño ramito en la mano. No somos muchos. Unas cuantas amigas de Effie del capitolio, con caras un poco rancias, a decir verdad, los compañeros de la biblioteca, algunos vecinos y poco más. Cuando paso por el lado de Peeta, que está a la izquierda de Haymitch no puedo evitar ponerme aun más nerviosa, sobre todo por el deseo que puedo sentir en sus ojos. Me quedo a su lado durante la ceremonia. Cuando termina Effie y Haymitch se besan, la primera vez que los veo de esa manera, aunque veo que Haymitch está un poco incómodo con eso de hacerlo delante de la gente.

Nos sentamos en las mesas para cenar. Es una noche fresquita, a pesar de que hace dos semanas que llegó la primavera. Unos cuantos vecinos del pueblo que Haymitch ha contratado empiezan a servirnos la comida.

Peeta y yo compartimos mesa con Effie y Haymitch.

- ¿Sabes? - me dice Peeta acercándose a mi oído.- Cuando te he visto caminar por la alfombra con el pequeño ramo en la mano te he imaginado siendo tú la novia. - Siento como mi corazón da un vuelco y se me encoge un nudo en el estómago. Intento ponerle calma al asunto intentando bromear con él.

- ¿Quieres que me case con Haymitch?

- No - me dice serio - te he imaginado casándote conmigo. - me dice sonriéndome.

Intento devolverle la sonrisa, pero mi mueca se ha quedado tensa.

Cuando llegamos a casa son cerca de las 3 de la mañana, tengo los pies doloridos de tanto bailar y Peeta lleva los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochadas y la corbata en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se nos ha pasado el tiempo volando, hemos disfrutado y los novios aún más.

Llegamos a la habitación. Peeta me tumba en la cama y cae sobre mí.

- Necesito ir al baño - le digo sonriéndole.

- Si, si. ahora, ahora... - se ha tomado dos copas de champán y creo que no está muy acostumbrado a eso porque está eufórico y más cariñoso aun de lo que ya es. - primero quiero que sepas que me he pasado toda la noche vigilando que nadie te mirara el escote y deseando llegar a casa para arrancarte el vestido.

Lo miro divertida, no sé si es por el color de sus mejillas o el efecto de la copa de champán que yo me he bebido.

- Gracias por la información, pero en serio Peeta, que no aguanto...

Me levanto un poco pero vuelve a tumbarme.

- Espera mujer, espera... quiero decirte otra cosa. - me dice poniendo la mano en mi boca. - Quiero que sepas que soy muy feliz contigo, que eres todo cuánto necesito y que no me importa por todo lo que he tenido que pasar para estar a tu lado.

Le acaricio la mejilla y el cierra los ojos con mi contacto.

- Lo sé Peeta. Tu eres todo lo que necesito en mi vida. - me acerco a él y le doy un suave beso en los labios.- Pero ahora necesito también ir al baño. - Esta vez salgo de su agarre rápida y él se queda riéndose en la cama.

Esa noche volvemos a hacer el amor y Peeta por fin puede arrancarme el vestido. Su cara de felicidad al hacerlo me hace replantearme ponérmelo más a menudo.

Siento sus brazos rodearme, mi espalda pegada a su pecho desnudo. Solo llevamos puesto la ropa interior. Escucho su corazón latiendo con fuerzas cuando me habla al oído.

- Cuando llegué al distrito 13 y te vi pensé ¿cómo he podido querer a una chica así? juega conmigo, besa a dos chicos a la misma vez...me dije, Peeta, tienes que pasar, olvidarte de ella. Pero después de todo lo que pasó al final de la guerra, incluso antes de empezar el tratamiento más duro lo supe. Cuando asesinaste a Coin y vi tus intenciones de quitarte la vida supe que aunque intentara alejarme de ti no podría, estaba absolutamente enamorado de ti, lo estaba antes y volvía a estarlo ahora.- mis ojos se humedecen al recordarlo todo.

- Peeta - le susurro - no recuerdes eso, todo es parte del pasado.

- Sólo esta noche - me dice. - quiero jugar una última vez.

_¿Jugar?._

- Me amas. ¿Real o no?. - _Oh, el juego que practicaba en el distrito 13 para poder separar los recuerdos reales de los que le impusieron._

Me doy la vuelta y lo miro.

- Real - le respondo mirándolo a los ojos. Ambos nos sonreímos y nuestras bocas vuelven a encontrarse para desearse las buenas noches.

Sin duda lo único que necesito para vivir es a él, mi diente de león en primavera, el brillante color amarillo que significa renacimiento y no destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar por dolorosas que sean nuestras pérdidas, que puede volver a ser buena. Y eso solo puede dármelo Peeta.

_FIN_

**_Hola a todos! Bueno, pues la historia llegó a su fin. Quizás deje alguna cosilla más por aquí, alguna sorpresilla. Ya veremos ;). Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido mi historia, los que habéis dejado vuestros comentarios y los que me habéis leído. Cuando me embarqué en esta aventura de escribir no me esperaba que fuera a tener tantos reviews positivos. Un saludo enorme y nos vemos por estos mundos. GRACIAS._**


	23. Chapter 0

Sentí como los rayos del sol se iban colando por la ventana calentando mi piel, tapada solo con una camiseta de tirantes y pantalones cortos. Noté el peso de unos brazos fuertes a mi alrededor. _Peeta._ Mi chico del pan aun dormía plácidamente a mi lado con sólo unos boxers. Resistí la tentación de acariciarlo, el domingo era su día libre y no tenía que madrugar, así que no quería despertarlo.

Hoy teníamos comida en casa de Haymitch y Effie con motivo del cumpleaños del pequeño Freddy. El tiempo pasaba rapidísimo, cinco años habían pasado desde su boda y ahora estaban celebrando el tercer cumpleaños de su hijo. Aun recuerdo la cara de Haymitch cuando Effie le dijo que estaba embarazada, casi le da un patatús en el salón. Ahora Effie está embarazada de nuevo, apenas de 5 meses, pero ya saben que será una niña. Peeta y yo seguimos como siempre, bueno, aun mejor que como siempre. La vida a su lado se me hace tan confortable y fácil, que no concibo un mundo en el que no estemos él y yo.

Mi madre vino a vernos por primera vez hace un par de meses, anteriormente había planeado otra visita, pero la canceló por motivos de trabajo. Yo creo que no se encontraba con fuerzas aun para venir. Peeta y yo hemos ido a visitarla unas cuantas veces. Cuando me dieron por fin el permiso para poder salir sola del distrito, claro. Es jefa del departamento de sanadoras y tiene un amigo especial. Bueno eso es lo que dice ella, pero para mí que están juntos y son algo más. Mientras ella esté feliz, yo también lo soy, estando sola o con alguien. De Gale no sé mucho, solo lo he visto unas cinco o seis veces en estos cinco años. Se casó el año pasado, es lo que siempre había querido, así que me alegro por él.

Salgo de la cama lentamente para no despertar a Peeta. Me recojo el pelo en una cola alta y me encamino al baño. Estoy enjabonándome cuando escucho el cierre de la ducha a mi espalda, y rápidamente unas manos me agarran por la cintura y siento unos labios en mi oído.

- No me ha despertado señorita Everdeen. ¿Iba usted a ducharse sin mi? - pega su pecho a mi espalda y siento su dureza apretada en mis nalgas.

-No quería despertarte - le digo casi suspirando.

- Que considerada.-sus manos aprietan mis senos, mientras muerde mi cuello. - ahora como castigo, voy a tener que hacerte el amor contra la fría pared de la ducha. ¿Tu última voluntad? - me dice volviéndome hacía a él con un rápido movimiento.

Miro sus profundos ojos azules, sus pestañas que tanto me gustan, su mirada de deseo y sus labios esperando los míos.

- Hazlo - le digo sin apartar la mirada.

Pone una mano en mi nuca y atrae mis labios hacia los suyos, devorándome la boca con cada roce de su lengua y mordisqueando mis labios. Siento la fría pared en mi espalda, pero no me importa, en contraste con el calor que desprenden nuestros cuerpos lo siento casi como un alivio, además de que estamos en pleno verano. Su erección busca mi sexo y nuestras caderas empiezan a moverse mientras nuestros gemidos quedan ahogados en el beso. El sexo con Peeta siempre es grandioso, en estos cinco años hemos experimentado y aprendido el uno del otro, y no perdemos la intensidad por mucho que pase el tiempo. El agua de la ducha sigue cayendo, y cuando nos separamos, sé que no hay una imagen más fascinante y sexy que Peeta con las gotas de agua recorriendo su cuerpo. Me muerdo el labio mientras lo observo, sin ningún pudor, hace tiempo que lo perdimos entre nosotros.

- Me estás mirando como si fuera estofado de ternera - me dice sonriéndome.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y lo beso de nuevo. Nuestras manos recorren cada centímetro de los cuerpos, sus nalgas, las mías, su pecho, el mío...

- Peeta... - susurro contra sus labios, es más bien una súplica. Lo necesito en mi interior porqué el roce de caderas me está volviendo loca. Sonríe dentro del beso y se separa para mirarme.

- Te quiero - me dice antes de agarrar una de mis piernas, sujetarla en su cintura y penetrarme con una embestida rápida.

- "Joder" - mascullo contra su cuello.

- Podría correrme sólo con escucharte decir palabrotas en mi oído, lo sabes ¿no?.

Sus embestidas son cada vez más fuertes y noto mi espalda un poco dolorida de darme contra la pared. Alcanza el clímax en unas cuantas embestidas más, pero sigue hasta que yo me corro. Permanecemos abrazados hasta que nuestras respiraciones comienzan a regularse.

- Te quiero - le digo antes de separarnos.

- Yo mucho más - me guiña un ojo y coge mi esponja para enjabonarse.

- ¡Eh! - le digo intentando quitarle la esponja - yo estaba antes.

- Lo siento preciosa, pero ahora es mía.

- Aun no he acabado de ducharme - le digo con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno - me dice pasando la esponja por mi cuerpo - te ayudo entonces.

Cuando salimos de la ducha, desayunamos y nos vestimos. Llegamos a casa de Effie y Haymitch, y nos abre éste último.

- Hola- nos dice dejándonos pasar. Peeta lleva una tarta enorme que hizo ayer para Freddi.- Peeta no tenías que haberte molestado.

- ¿Desde cuándo para mi hacer pasteles es una molestia? - le dice a Haymitch. Se sonríen y se dirigen a la cocina a dejarla allí.

- Effie está en el salón con Freddy - me dice Haymitch antes de desaparecer.

Cuando llegó al salón veo a Effie sentada en el sofá leyéndole un libro al niño.

- Hola - les digo cuando me acerco.

- Katniss - me dice Effie sonriente.

- Tita Kanis - veo como Freddi intenta bajarse del sofá para venir hacia a mí, pero me aligero un poco y lo cojo.

- ¡Hola feo! Feliz cumpleaños- le doy un beso sonoro en la mejilla y me mira con cara de asco.

- No gustaaa - dice limpiándose, y le vuelvo a dar otro antes de volver a dejarlo en el sofá.

-Si te dicen "feliz cumpleaños" tienes que dar las gracias cariño. - _Effie siempre con sus modales._

- No pasa nada - le digo rápidamente.

- Gracias tita Kaniss.

- ¿Dónde están Peeta y Haymitch? - me dice mientras me siento al lado de ella subiendo a Freddy a mi regazo.

- Peeta ha traído una tarta, están en la cocina.

Hablamos un poco de Freddi y de las molestias de Effie sobre el embarazo. El niño sigue ojeando su cuento en mi regazo cuando Peeta y Haymitch entran por la puerta.

- Tito Peeta - Freddi le tiene una gran admiración. Es su héroe favorito sin duda alguna. Haymitch nos dice que a veces piensa que Freddi quiere más a Peeta que él, pero es muy exagerado. Peeta lo coge en brazos y le da una vuelta en el aire.

- Felicidades campeón - le dice.

- Mami me ha dicho que diga gracias - dice sonriente.

Todos nos reímos.

- Eso está muy bien, tu madre siempre ha estado muy obsesionada con los modales.

- ¡Oye! - le dice Effie en tono cariñoso. Él le sonríe y se sienta a mi lado con el niño encima.

- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? - les digo con curiosidad.

- Cosas de hombres - responde Haymitch. Y veo como Peeta y él se lanzan una mirada extraña.

Pasamos el día con ellos, Freddi se ha puesto como loco al ver la tarta. Era de 4 pisos y de muchos colores. Para merendar han venido amigos de Freddi del colegio con sus padres.

Me siento un rato con Effie, mientras veo como Peeta corre y salta detrás de los niños.

- Será un gran padre - me dice Effie mirando hacia él.

- Supongo. - seguro que lo será. No aparto la vista para mirarla, si no que sigo pendiente de Peeta. Aun somos jóvenes, pero sé que el tiempo pasa rápido y que a él le gustaría formar una familia. Veo como trata a Freddi, y en esos momentos, aun me enamoro más de él.

- ¿No habéis pensado aun en boda? - me dice con cautela.

- Pues... - no sé qué contestarle, porque no hemos hablado de eso. Peeta sabe que no estoy obsesionada ni con bodas ni con bebés, sabe que soy reacia a todo eso. Pero conforme van pasado los años sí que he pensado en lo de casarse. - no hemos hablado de eso. - le digo al fin.

- Apuesto a que él está deseando de casarse contigo. Sólo que quizás no sepa cómo sacarte el tema sin que salgas huyendo.

Me vuelvo a verla rápidamente y la miro con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Te ha dicho él eso?

Ella sólo me sonríe. Freddy viene hacía nosotras con un avión de papel en la mano y ella no me responde.

Veo a Peeta que me mira sonriente antes de unirse a Haymitch y dos hombres más.

Si Peeta me propusiera matrimonio no sé que le contestaría, la verdad. No es que haya huido siempre de eso, lo que nunca había estado en mis planes era tener hijos, no la boda en sí. Además, ya casi nos casamos una vez por culpa del capitolio. Pero sé lo que conlleva un casamiento. Se me partiría el alma no darle la familia que el querría y sé que intentaría hacerme ver que todo está bien, pero sólo sería para hacerme feliz. Por otro lado, el mundo ha cambiado tanto estos años... la calidad de vida ha crecido, la riqueza se ha multiplicado, se ha erradicado el hambre y la violencia. Ahora Panem derrocha paz. No tendría nada que temer, pero bien es verdad que todo puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

- Me han dado una paliza...joder...

Pego un salto en la silla y veo a Peeta mirándome divertido.

- Perdona - le digo rápidamente - estaba pensando en ...

- Si, si...tus pensamientos secretos...

- ¿Que decías de la paliza? - le digo mientras agarra mi mano.

- Esos niños de allí - me dice señalándome a dos renacuajos morenos e idénticos.

Empiezo a reírme y me mira molesto.

- Effie me ha dicho que están con Freddy en el colegio y son un peligro. Los padres no saben qué hacer con ellos y Haymitch no quiere ni que se acerquen a su hijo.

- Pues ya me podía haber avisado a mi...

Cuando la fiesta acaba ayudo a Effie a recogerlo todo. Escucho la voz de Peeta susurrando con Haymitch, llevan casi media hora hablando en ese tono. No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero algo hay. Hay mucho secretismo y Effie creo que intenta distraerme.

Nos despedimos de ellos y salimos rumbo a casa. Peeta está a mi lado, callado. Y yo aun pensando en lo que Effie me había dicho esta tarde sobre las ganas de Peeta de casarse.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Peeta me dice:

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta al bosque? - le miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Ahora? - no falta mucho para que empiece a oscurecer.

- Podemos ver el atardecer y volver. Hace un día realmente bueno para encerrarnos ya en casa.

- Bueno - le digo accediendo.

Me coge de la mano y nos dirigimos al bosque. Subimos la ladera que hay antes de llegar al lago, la verdad es que tiene unas vistas espectaculares. Me alegra saber que Peeta va conociendo el lugar. Los últimos años hemos estado viniendo los domingos. A cazar es complicado, porque hace bastante ruido con la prótesis de la pierna, pero le he enseñado a nadar, hemos hecho picnics, etc.

Nos sentamos en la ladera, Peeta apoya su espalda en un árbol y yo me acomodo entre sus piernas pegando mi espalda a su pecho.

- Esto es precioso - le digo suspirando. El sol comienza a ocultarse y el cielo empieza a teñirse de naranja. _El color de Peeta._

- Tu sí que eres preciosa - me dice Peeta mientras me acaricia el pelo. Una sonrisa escapa de mis labios. _¿Es que nunca se cansará de decirme estas cosas? Pero espero que no._

- Katniss... - noto como su tono ha cambiado notablemente. Casi le tiembla la voz.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le digo con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. No me contesta, así que me giro y veo que está mirando el cielo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - vuelvo a preguntarle un poco intranquila. Entonces fija su mirada en la mía. Y puedo notar que algo le pasa.

- ¿Que me responderías si...yo... ? - respira hondo. Noto mi corazón que empieza a latir fuerte - ¿si yo te pidiera que te casaras conmigo?. - Veo la preocupación en su cara. Me mira expectante mientras a mí se me desencaja la mandíbula y lo miro con cara de sorpresa.

- Dime Katniss - me pide casi susurrando.

_Madre mía._ No sé si estaba preparada para esto. Y mira que llevo toda la tarde dándole vueltas a la charlita de Effie. Sí que me lo había planteado en mi mente anteriormente, pero aun era un pensamiento lejano, _muy muy lejano._ Supongo que esto era lo que tanto estaba hablando secretamente con Haymitch, y Effie también sabría algo, seguro, por eso me ha sacado el tema. _¿Qué voy responderle?._ Veo su mirada puesta en mi, expectante. Quizás piense que le voy a decir que no, porque ya no tiene el brillo de siempre. en sus ojos. _¿Es que acaso le voy a decir que si?._

- ¿Es por si me lo vas a pedir más adelante o por qué vas a hacerlo ahora? - _bien Katniss, aun puedes ser más tonta._ Veo la tensión en la cara de Peeta, y un gesto ausente en su cara.

- Eso depende, si es un no, voy ahorrarme el mal trago y hacemos como que no te he dicho nada...pero si quizás tengo alguna oportunidad, me lo podrías hacer saber y... - sus ojos se apartan de los míos y enfocan de nuevo el cielo anaranjado que nos rodea.

Me incorporo y él lo hace también. Mirándome inseguro por alejarme. _A lo mejor piensa que voy a salir corriendo._

- Se que nunca has sido muy partidaria de las bodas, lo sé, pero quiero estar contigo para siempre Katniss. Y quiero formalizar esto. Ya sé que unos papeles no sirven para nada...

Escucho a Peeta hablar y yo solo puedo pensar en callarlo con un beso, decirle que me lo pida. Pero por otro lado pienso en si estoy preparada para eso. Lo miro mientras sigue hablando sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí, me siento culpable por casi ni escucharlo, veo sus ojos, sus pestañas, su boca, su manera de hablar, su gesto anhelante...no puedo estar sin él, no quiero perderlo porque yo sea una maldita cobarde. Así que sin pensarlo si quiera, me dirijo hasta él y lo beso. Cuando nos separamos me mira cauteloso. Y le sonrío con el corazón casi saliéndose de mi pecho, las manos sudadas y las piernas temblorosas.

- ¿Es eso una señal para que te lo pida? - me pregunta esperanzado.

- Prueba... - le digo intentado esbozar una sonrisa aun dentro de todo lo nerviosa que estoy. Mi corazón late a mil por horas y sé que ya no hay marcha atrás. _¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?_

- Saca una cajita del bolsillito interior de su chaqueta. Me mira a los ojos emocionado y dice:

- Katniss Everdeen, ¿te casas conmigo?. - Noto que mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse. _Mierda, no quería volver a llorar_. Ni siquiera he querido casarme nunca y ahora estoy incluso..._¿contenta?._ Abre la cajita y veo el anillo que hay en ella, es pequeño y muy sencillo, es justo lo que yo llevaría si me gustaran las joyas, precioso. _Este chico nunca parará de sorprenderme._

- Maldita sea - le digo intentando contener las lágrimas - si me lo pides así, tengo que decirte que si Peeta Mellark.

Veo como tiembla su mano junto con la mía cuando me pone el anillo, es justo mi medida. Me pregunto cómo diablos lo habrá hecho para que me quede perfectamente. Y en medio de ese cielo anaranjado que se va apagando poco a poco nos besamos, con la idea de que otra nueva etapa comienza. Porque dentro de poco seré la mujer de Peeta Mellark. _Este chico me hace perder la cabeza, sin ninguna duda, porqué debo de estar muy loca por él para haber accedido. _

-Por cierto - me dice Peeta cuando vamos de camino a casa. Se pone frente a mí, me coge de la cintura y me dice en el oído. - Ahora quiero hacerle el amor a mi futura mujer. - Le sonrío nerviosa.

- No sé si me acostumbraré a escuchar eso. - hacía tiempo que no me sonrojaba como ahora.

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, porque me encanta y no voy a cansarme de decírtelo. - me da un beso suave y proseguimos el camino de vuelta a casa agarrados de la mano. Con la seguridad de que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Que le quiero por encima de todo, incluso a acceder a lo que siempre me había negado.

Aunque parezca que todo está perdido y que nada te queda, siempre hay una chispa de esperanza que nunca te abandona. Mi esperanza fue aquel diente de león y mi futuro le pertenece a él.

**_Hola! Bueno aquí os he dejado una sorpresilla, para daros las gracias por todos esos comentarios. Gracias por vuestras palabras, por vuestro ánimo y por haberme hecho disfrutar con cada capítulo que he escrito. Tengo debilidad por esta pareja y ya estoy replanteándome otro fic. No tan largo como éste, claro. Sólo puedo adelantaros que será sobre una parte concreta del libro. En cuanto escriba y lo suba os lo haré saber. Muchos saludos a todos. Sed felices!_**


End file.
